<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We'll Take Our Leave and Go by Imqueerwitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27112576">We'll Take Our Leave and Go</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imqueerwitch/pseuds/Imqueerwitch'>Imqueerwitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV), Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Merlin (Merlin), Bi Arthur Pendragon, Bi Gwen, Crack Treated Seriously, Dragonlords (Merlin), First Kiss, Good Morgana (Merlin), Immortal Merlin (Merlin), Jack Sparrow is Merlins uncle, M/M, Merlin has long hair, Minor Character Death, Minor Gwen/Morgana (Merlin), Minor Gwen/Morgana/Lancelot, Oblivious Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Pirate AU, Pirates, Sirens, Temporary Character Death, There is only one braincell, and it belongs to Gwen, no beta we die like men, pirate!Merlin, spells are memes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:03:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>39,307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27112576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imqueerwitch/pseuds/Imqueerwitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Jack Sparrow acquires a map detailing all the last known dragon eggs. He arrives in Camelot searching for his brother, Balinor. He finds Merlin.</p><p>Merlin travels on the Black Pearl to find his heritage and to bring back the dragons.</p><p>(T for Swearing, violence, death of minor characters)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin &amp; Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin &amp; Captain Jack Sparrow, Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>363</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Madness, It Runs In The Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The title is based off of the Song , Wellermen by The Longest Johns  </p><p>This is strictly a self indulgent fic. I know the historical time periods don’t match up but sue me I wanted a pirate Merlin. </p><p>There will be Merthur but not until later chapters </p><p>(I do not own either bbc Merlin or Pirate of the Caribbean. ((Do we still have to say these)))</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jack Sparrow arrives in Camelot searching for his brother only to find his nephew.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“The sky’s gone dark. I wonder if it’ll rain today” Merlin glanced out the palace window, looking upon the village square.</p><p>“Merlin spend less time worrying about the weather and more time polishing my boots. You’ll destroy them at this rate” Arthur teased.</p><p>“And what do you know about polishing? Sire.” He added as an afterthought with a grin.</p><p>“Merlin?”</p><p>“Shut up?”</p><p>“Ah there might be a brain in there after all” Arthur ruffled Merlins hair, “ Let's go see if we can practice some mace work before the weather turns”</p><p>“But if we get caught it’ll take me forever to properly clean your armour!” Merlin complained. Arthur gave him a knowing look. Merlin groaned, knowing that it was the point.</p><p>He begrudgingly followed his King. </p><p> </p><p>~&lt;&gt;~</p><p> </p><p>“Why couldn’t Balinor live somewhere warmer?” Captain Jack Sparrow said to himself, closing his compass. “You’d think he’d like somewhere nice and warm to live with that judgemental lizard of his. But no!” He laughed, no one else did. </p><p>He stared owlishly at his crew. “What are you waiting for? Hoist the sails!” He called before doing a quick spin to the captain's chambers.</p><p>He glanced at the large map on the wall.</p><p>It was an ageing piece, large in scale and for how much it covered. Jack would bet there was the whole world there, all four corners included. On it were fifty or so x marks. One right on top of where Camelot lay. Where his brother lived.</p><p> </p><p>~&lt;&gt;~</p><p> </p><p>Unbeknownst to Merlin, the Black Pearl had docked earlier that night. About half a days ride from Camelot’s citadel.</p><p>Unbeknownst to Merlin, his life was about to change and his family just a little bit bigger.</p><p> </p><p>~&lt;&gt;~</p><p> </p><p>Merlin was muttering to himself about how many ways he could ‘inconvenience’ the king when someone pushed right into him, making him drop Arthur's wet, heavy armour.</p><p>“Oi! Watch it!” The man said and barreled forward. He wore strange clothing and had a strange accent, but Merlin paid little mind to it since Camelot was known for housing many travellers.</p><p>He thought of the man who pushed into him. He wondered what he might’ve seen. Merlin was never one for travel, he liked to stay in one place, create roots and bonds. Camelot was his home. He couldn’t help but be interested in the stories though. The knowledge one holds after such a journey.</p><p>“Prat.” Merlin dropped down to collect the fallen armguards. They were only getting heavier the longer it took him to get to the castle.</p><p>He sighed and headed into the castle.</p><p>Meanwhile Jack was pulling out his compass. Balinor had to be here. The compass was never wrong. But why would he choose to live in Camelot of all places? His brother hated the hustle and bustle of large kingdoms. He preferred living remotely so he could take his dragons out flying whenever he wanted.</p><p>Perhaps he was there for a trip? That would explain the compass. But it wouldn’t explain why he hadn’t seen his brother anywhere.</p><p>He stops a quiet looking maid with a tap on a shoulder and his best charming smile (which was not very charming at all) </p><p>“Excuse me-“</p><p>“Guinevere” She was clearly taken back by the pirate and very confused. Jack didn’t care.</p><p>“I’m looking for a man named Balinor.”</p><p>She thought for a moment “ I’m sorry I don’t think I can help you. I don’t anyone by that name.” She started to walk away but Jack held out his arm.</p><p>Her eyes widened when she saw the pirate brand on his arm but he quickly covered it up.</p><p>“Tall, blue eyes, black hair? Awkward looking fella with a knack for animals?” He tried.</p><p>Guinevere looked shocked for a second and then thoughtful.</p><p> <em> Ah ha! She did know him! </em> </p><p>“You should see Gaius, the court physician, he might be there”</p><p>Jack frowned. If Balinor was hurt then he couldn’t help him and that could set him back months that he didn’t have.</p><p>The sky rumbled and the once light shower turned into a storm.</p><p>Gwen apologized before running into the castle but it was unheard in the rain.</p><p>Jack, who was used to this kind of weather at sea, talked to himself for a few minutes before trying to find the physicians chambers.</p><p> </p><p>~&lt;&gt;~</p><p> </p><p>Captain Jack Sparrow, after charting countless seas and spending lifetimes as a navigator, could not for the life of him find his way through the castle.</p><p>He checked the compass but it wouldn’t sit still and led him in circles.</p><p>He asked a guard who pointed in a general direction, which helped him get through exactly one hallway before getting lost again.</p><p>So when the compass suddenly stopped he ran toward it. Not realizing that the halls were emptied than they should be and that the doors he pushed open were decidedly not physician doors, he entered the great hall.</p><p>Balinor was there (according to the compass) but so was half of the kingdom, and all of them were looking at him.</p><p>He gave a grin, as well as he could looking like a wet rat from hell.</p><p>Several swords were pointed at his chest.</p><p>“Good evening lads.” He rubbed his hands together, licking his lips before chugging the closest chalice. “Ah. I’ve had better. Balinor come out now!” He grinned and spread his arms towards the crowd. </p><p>It would’ve been a rather dramatic moment if he wasn’t drunk and soaking wet or for the fact that Balinor didn’t in fact come out then.</p><p>Jack pulled out a compass, frowned and shrugged. He ignored the swords pointed at him and sauntered up to a black haired noble. </p><p>Jack grasped the man's jaw and examined his face with a laugh. “You’re much too handsome to be my brother” </p><p>Gaius and Merlin paled. Arthur looked pensive.</p><p>“Take him to the dungeons to sober up. He’s clearly had enough this evening”</p><p>Morgana turned towards Arthur “Who was that? Who is Balinor?”</p><p>The King ignored his sister “Gaius did you know about this man's existence?”</p><p>“No my lord.” Gaius bowed his head. “I was led to believe that Balinor was truly the last dragon lord.”</p><p>Morgana gasped.</p><p>Arthur instantly looked to Merlin. He remembered who Balinor was, how upset Merlin was after his death, how Arthur was saved by the man.</p><p>“This will not stand Gaius. Send word to the outer kingdoms. If one dragonlord is out there there could be more. I will not tolerate such magic in my kingdom. Not after the destruction the last dragon created. We shall hold a trail in the morning,” He took a sip of mead, “make that afternoon” </p><p>Merlin forced his face to be impassive, even as his very being was at stake. </p><p>“Yes, sire” Gauis bowed. </p><p>Arthur, turned to the crowd. “I apologize for interrupting. Let us resume our feast with no more interruptions.”</p><p>The room chatter started up again.</p><p>Merlin pulled at his neckerchief.</p><p>Balinor had a brother which meant that man was his uncle. He had an uncle. Well he always had an uncle but Gaius was different. He was more of a father than anything. But this man meant that he wasn’t alone. There was another dragonlord, someone who understood, who could teach him, someone who could tell him about his father.</p><p>If the warlock knew one thing about this man, it was that he wasn’t going to risk his life at a trial. Merlin couldn’t let him leave without at least talking to him. </p><p>Gaius whispered to Merlin, “Well at least we know now that public interruptions are a family trait”</p><p>Merlin coughed to cover his laugh, which brought the kings attention to him. </p><p>“Merlin” Arthur waved him away when he went to refill his wine. “Not now. I expect you to meet me in my chambers after this.”</p><p>He rolled his eyes “Certainly...sire”</p><p> </p><p>~&lt;&gt;~</p><p> </p><p>Merlin paced the physician’s quarters. Gaius was brewing a headache remedy, unperturbed to the warlocks distress. They had left the feast early.</p><p>Thank the goddess for George. </p><p>“I have to see him” Merlin stared at him.</p><p>“I assumed you would come to that conclusion. In fact it surprises me more how long it took you” Gaius teased.</p><p>“I’ll need to go at night to break him out.” Gaius nodded. “By the goddess,” Merlin pulled at his neckerchief, looking straight ahead “What if there are more dragons?”</p><p>His uncle looked up at that. “Hm. Don’t get your hopes up my boy, the purge was devastating, few survived. One can only hope the dragons survived at all”</p><p>“Gaius do you know what this could mean? Kilgharrah won’t be alone! Aithusa can grow up with her own kind! Dragons could roam freely across Albion!” Merlin grinned. The kind of smile that was rare because it contained a pure kind of joy and hope.</p><p>“I believe you are getting ahead of yourself” Gaius smiled at his ward. “But I do say that if that day comes, I shall only hope I can see it in my lifetime.”</p><p>“Well then I better get started” Merlin grinned.</p><p>“Oi!” Gaius threw the herb bag. “Make sure to stock up on lavender. I have a feeling these headache remedies will be needed sooner than later”</p><p>Merlin tossed the bag on and ran out of the room, fueled by new energy.</p><p> </p><p>~&lt;&gt;~</p><p> </p><p>“You’re a what!?” Merlin had to force his voice down.</p><p>“A Captain, young lad. I sail the greatest ship in all the seven seas.... the Black Pearl” Sparrow looked wistful. </p><p>Merlin didn’t understand why. Why should he care what his ship was named. What he did care about was that this man, his uncle was a <em> pirate </em>.</p><p>“Let me get this straight. You’re a <em> pirate- </em>“</p><p>“<em> Captain </em>”</p><p>“Whatever. And you are <em> not </em> a dragon lord of any kind?”</p><p>“Well I suppose I have the title. Powers? I’ve got none of that. Unless you count my charm of course.” Captain Jack Sparrow grinned up at his nephew from chains. The man had somehow snagged a wine bottle and was still drunk.</p><p> <em> He doesn’t have dragon lord abilities! How can he possibly teach me? </em></p><p>“What do you mean by title?”</p><p>“They’re called dragonlord for a reason. Well there’s always the dragon la- what did you say your name was again?”</p><p>“Merlin.”</p><p>“Right. And who are you?” Jack stumbled as he peered his head through the bars, making his chains jingle.</p><p>“I’m... Gaius sent me.” Merlin wasn’t sure he wanted to tell this man anything.</p><p>“Thought your name was Merlin.”</p><p>“It is. I’m Gaius’s ward”</p><p>“Ah! So you can tell me where my brother is!”</p><p>Merlin tugged at his neckerchief. “Balinor.” Jack encouraged him with a nod “He’s dead. He died protecting… the kingdom.”</p><p>
  <em> Protecting me.  </em>
</p><p>Jack looked thoughtful for a moment. Why would the compass send him here if Balinor was dead? Of course he was sad over the news but there was always the chance. He had heard about the purge. Never heard anything from his brother in nearly two decades. Not since Jack ran away.</p><p>“Why would he protect a kingdom that wanted him dead? Apparently that’s what you lot are doing. Killing people for things they can’t control.” Jack sounded uncharacteristically serious.</p><p>“He...” Merlin fought the lump in his throat, the wounds were still fresh. “He did it for his son”</p><p>The captain was broken out of his sombre mood with a large grin and a sparkle in his eye, which unnerved him. </p><p>“Where is he? The son?”</p><p>“The son?” Merlin choked. </p><p>“Yes! Help me out so I can talk to him!” Jack shook his chains.</p><p>Merlin glanced to where the guards were passed out.</p><p>“I wouldn’t need to break you out for that”</p><p>“Don’t be like-“ Sparrow grinned like he was planning something (He was). He leaned against the cell wall and took in his nephew “So it’s Merlin aye?” He took out his compass which pointed clearly to the boy and then fell. </p><p><em> Arthur should really tighten up security. </em> </p><p>“Hm. You’ll have to do.”</p><p>“What are you going on about?” Merlin couldn’t wrap his head around the pirate. “I’m not here to look for trouble”</p><p><em> Liar </em>, Gaius’s voice in his head said. </p><p>“What a horrible way to live” Jack said. </p><p><em>Was my father like this? Did I just not know him long enough?</em> <em>Oh goddess what if I look like Jack when I get old.</em></p><p>Merlin shuddered.</p><p>“You’re a dragonlord? Secret language and all?” He nodded. “Then sneak me out of here tonight and meet me at my ship before we leave in three days.”</p><p>“And who says I’ll help you escape?” Merlin gave him his best Gaius eyebrow ™. ( He’s been practicing)</p><p>“Them” he replied cheerfully, pointing towards the two guards now with swords to Merlins back.</p><p>The warlocks eyes shine gold and the guards flew back unconscious. Jack however looked livelier than ever. He shot up to stand and was practically dancing for joy.</p><p>“You’re magic!!” He laughed like a madman.</p><p>Merlin tried to keep a smile off his face. His entire life he was taught to fear his magic. To only use it in emergencies. To hide it or else. But here was his uncle, cheering for him. A man he had known less than a day.</p><p>“Balli would be so proud of you! Between you and me he never got how to do wordless spells. He was more focused on ‘theories’ and ‘taking care of his future flock’” </p><p>Merlin blushed. Any doubt he had about coming here vanished. Gaius and his mother never spoke about his father. They never encouraged his abilities. They taught him to control. Merlin could finally find out about where he comes from. About his people!</p><p>Jack stuck his head in between the bars.</p><p>Then it came back to him. The guards. The cells. The chains. The looming trial. </p><p>“Let’s get you out of here then.” They both smiled mischievously.</p><p> </p><p>~&lt;&gt;~</p><p> </p><p><em> They should really fix the prison situation </em> . He thought. <em> But then rescuing (breaking out) people might become more difficult.  </em></p><p>Merlin had gone to visit Arthur in his chambers afterwards. He needed an alibi for when Jack actually broke out. The escape was rather easy, for once he didn’t have to hide his magic. </p><p>He didn’t knock as he entered the King chambers with the headache remedy from Gaius. </p><p>“One of these days Merlin you’ll learn to knock.” Arthur said without even looking up from his pillow, his body was lying on the bed on his stomach. </p><p>“Don’t deny it. You’d go crazy with some pushover” Merlin dropped the vial loudly on the desk. He knew Arthur enough to know he was a few drinks in. </p><p>Arthur turned over on his side, his face serious as he thought. “What are your thoughts on the dragonlord?” </p><p>“The dragonlord?”</p><p>“Yes”</p><p>“The dragonlord from today?”</p><p>“Yes”</p><p>“This mornings dragonlord?”</p><p>“No the chef! Yes the dragonlord from today you halfwit-” Arthur covered his face again. He looked exhausted. Taking care of a kingdom would do that to a person. Especially one who planned on bettering it.The mead didn’t help tonight. </p><p>Arthur turned to look at the ceiling. </p><p>“When the great dragon attacked Camelot it damaged our land, people homes, their families, entire crops. I was so eager to find a solution. When Gaius told us about the last one. That Bell-“</p><p>“Balinor.” Merlin said before he could stop himself. Thankfully Arthur just turned a soft look his way. </p><p>“When Balinor was found, I was thrilled to be saving my people. Except then my father told me about the dragonlords.-“</p><p>Merlin listened even closer. </p><p>
  <em> Did Uther know something that not even Gaius knew? </em>
</p><p>“- told me about the kind of power a single man could hold. How he could devastate kingdoms all with a single command. The complete control over these massive beasts.  No man should hold that much power Merlin. Did you know my father ordered me to kill Balinor after the dragon?” </p><p>His heart stopped. He begged Arthur in his mind not to listen to Uther. To be the man Merlin always believed he was. </p><p>“Arthur-“</p><p>The warning bells rang.</p><p> <em> Dammit sparrow! I wanted to hear that! </em></p><p>Arthur launched out of his seat and grabbed his sword. </p><p>“Stay here” he told Merlin before racing towards the dungeons. </p><p>Merlin however was too busy replaying the image of his fathers death except this time with Arthur’s sword straight through his chest. </p><p> </p><p>~&lt;&gt;~</p><p> </p><p>Arthur was more irritating than usual. Probably due to losing his precious sleep after looking for the pirate. Merlin didn’t have this issue. He didn’t even get any sleep and he was fine.</p><p>Mostly.</p><p>He would probably take a nap in the antechamber later but that was expected.</p><p>The antechamber was his new favourite place to hide from Arthur. Since Arthur had ‘hidden’ it behind a tapestry when Merlin was first appointed and had never revealed it.</p><p>It was probably another thing just to get him to quit but Merlin was 90% Arthur had 100% forgotten about it. Either way he definitely thought Merlin was unaware. Especially since Merlin had stolen the key years ago and Arthur never even noticed.</p><p>Currently, a certain pirate uncle was hiding out there, waiting for a disguise in order to flee to his ship.He had hidden there all night while the patrols searched the town. </p><p>Merlin only now realized that his nap would have to wait. </p><p>Maybe madness did run in the family.</p><p>Arthur gave him a larger than usual amount of chores and spent half his day beating up wooden posts. Or as he called it. Training.</p><p>Merlin was thankful he didn’t call for a hunt or else he’d be in trouble. </p><p>So while Arthur was occupied, Merlin stole some of Arthur’s old tunics and trousers, a bucket of water and a bread roll and apple.</p><p>He deserved a nap after their conversation last night. </p><p>
  <em> I’m not bitter.  </em>
</p><p>He snuck into the antechamber to find the pirates head stuck in his boot.</p><p>He laughed. Jack jumped and the boot fell onto the floor, he smiled as soon as he saw who it was.</p><p>“<em> Grub </em>!”</p><p>Merlin tossed the apple and bread roll to Jack, who caught it. </p><p>Jack took a bite, and used it to gesture to the clothing “What are those ugly things?”</p><p>“Your disguise. You need to appear as an everyday citizen of Camelot and not some swashbuckling pirate.”</p><p>“Well couldn’t I just go as a woman? I’ve got the hair” He suggested . </p><p>“I can’t believe I’m saying this but, I couldn’t find a dress that works .”</p><p>They laughed. </p><p><em> Yup. Definitely mad, the pair of us </em>.</p><p>It was true though. He considered it. Gwens would never fit him, besides he didn’t like stealing from Gwen, the cook would kill him, and anything from Morgana would attract more attention if anything. </p><p>“Give those here then.” Jack made a grabby motion. </p><p>Merlin turned around. When he turned back though Jack looked pretty much the same. Merlin frowned.</p><p>Grabbing the bucket of water and cloth, he started scrubbing Jack's face, much to the older man's dismay.</p><p>“You’re crazier than I am mate if you think it’s coming off!”</p><p>Merlins eyes glowed as he used a polishing spell.</p><p>
  <em> Close enough. </em>
</p><p>He looked better. Well less conspicuous.</p><p><em> Shinier </em>.  </p><p>The hair had to be dealt with but Merlin figured pulling it back and wearing a cloak could help. He did just that.</p><p>“This is...” Merlin tried to look objectively at the man.</p><p>“Crazy?”</p><p>“Acceptable. I don’t think anyone got a good enough look at you before to tell. Besides you hardly fit the description of eccentric crazy pirate dragonlord now do you?” Merlin smiled. “At least on the outside.”</p><p>“And don’t you forget it! Where are those headed?” Jack nodded towards the pirate clothes and items sitting on the bed.</p><p>“They’ll get back to you. But I need to know what I’m signing up for.” Merlin took a deep breath. “I have a destiny here. With Arthur. I can’t leave him unattended. I have to be here to protect him.”</p><p>“Is your destiny more important to you than your heritage. Your very being?” Jack drawled.Merlin leaned in.“I've come into possession of a certain map. Contains all known locations of the last dragon eggs.”</p><p>He gasped and stumbled back. </p><p>
  <em> More dragons.  </em>
</p><p>He could cry. </p><p>
  <em> More dragons! Kilgharrah wouldn’t be alone! Aithusa can know her own kind!  </em>
</p><p>“I thought I hatched the last one.That’s why you needed my father. Why you need a dragonlord” He realized. </p><p>Jacks eyes widened. “You’ve hatched one. I guess we’ll have to mark Albion off the list”</p><p>“How many are there?” Merlins voice was barely a whisper.</p><p>“Fifty give or take.”</p><p>This time Merlin really did tear up. “Fifty. And you’re going to hatch them?”</p><p>“As many as we can.”</p><p>“Why? The eggs are worth much more than you could possibly imagine. That’s what pirates do right?”</p><p>“Merls. I may not have the abilities of my brother but I know how important they were to him. I would never sell the dragons.”</p><p>Merlin actually believed him. A terrible decision usually. </p><p>
  <em> I need to talk to Gaius. </em>
</p><p>The boy wiped his face and cleared his throat.</p><p>“The eggs however once hatched.” He whistled. “A little glue, stuff it with dirt and you’ve got a fortune right there. It doesn’t hurt that no one else can hatch it.”</p><p>Merlin laughed. It was a little rough sounding but only because he couldn’t imagine that many dragons free. It seems like a dream.</p><p>“Three days?”</p><p>“Three days. Oh and I don’t supposed I should let you know that you’ve just gotta hold onto the compass and focus on what you need. It’ll do the rest for you, lead you straight to the Black Pearl.”</p><p>“But won’t you need it to get there?” Merlin asked confused. He thought that the Captain didn’t have magic.</p><p>“Nah. I’ve got my nose. I can always tell when my lady is nearby.” He tapped it to prove a point.  </p><p>And with that Captain Jack Sparrow left.</p><p> </p><p>~&lt;&gt;~</p><p> </p><p>Merlin was acting weird. Weirder than normal. It unnerved Arthur.</p><p>He briefly wondered if it had anything to do with that dragonlord. Merlin had gotten so upset over the last one. Maybe it wasn’t right to bring it up last night. Maybe he was just as worried as him about him being on the loose. </p><p>Arthur tried taking Merlin out for an afternoon hunt but it seemed to make the matter worse.</p><p>Merlin seemed to be deep in thought. </p><p><em> Constantly </em>. </p><p>Which was odd considering up till now Arthur had considered the space between his overly large ears empty.</p><p>Merlin was not amused when Arthur confessed this to him.</p><p>Arthur tried everything. He tried a hunt. He tried giving Merlin more work. He tried giving Merlin less work. That one turned out worse than he imagined.</p><p>Somehow the manservant who hates his job, who refused to do half of it, was very territorial, for lack of a better word, over the armoury.</p><p>Arthur even asked what was wrong, in his own way of course, but he couldn’t snap Merlin out of it.</p><p>It became too much when Arthur caught him having an argument with himself, pacing the room, occasionally muttering about good points or alternatives.</p><p>“... but what about Gaius’s knees… maybe I could convince Elyan… no that won’t work…” </p><p>“Merlin.”</p><p>The boy waved him off. Then froze and turned towards the King. </p><p>“<em> Merlin” </em></p><p>“Uh...Hello”</p><p>“<em> Hello </em>?! Merlin you’ve been out of sorts all day and the best you have is hello?!”</p><p>He shushed him. <em> Shushed </em>. “I’ve been thinking”</p><p>“Don’t hurt yourself there” Arthur nudged his shoulder but stilled when he realized Merlin's stoic expression. </p><p><em> Thats never ended well </em>, he sighed. </p><p>“Alright, I give up. What have you been thinking about so much?”</p><p>“I...Need time off.” Merlin couldn’t look Arthur in the eye. </p><p>“Time off? Is Hunith well?” Merlin never asked for time off. Joked of course but he never actually took the days Arthur gave him off. His mother was the only reason he could think of. </p><p>“She’s fine.” He started pacing again. <br/><br/>Panic suddenly filled Arthur, “Is it a girl?” </p><p>
  <span>He hoped he played it off well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin looked confused. “No it’s not a girl.” </span>
</p><p><em><span>Oh thank god. </span></em><span>He thought. </span>Arthur rubbed his eyes. “All right Merlin. I’ll send for George and you can spend tomorrow doing whatever you need to do.”</p><p>He didn’t like not knowing, but Merlin was sometimes cryptic and Arthur had just learned to accept that. </p><p>“No not tomorrow. Well yes, tomorrow but I need more time” </p><p>Arthur put his arms on his manservant's shoulders to stop him. He grabbed the bottom of his chin to get Merlin to look at him. Once the blue eyes locked onto his he spoke.</p><p>“Merlin. Tell me what’s going on.”</p><p>“I can’t tell you.” He said with those large eyes. </p><p>“<em> Merlin </em>”</p><p>“... there are things I haven’t told you. Can’t tell you. And if I tell you, you’ll hate me, you’ll never want to see me again. And then I can’t protect you. But if I don’t tell you I would hate myself for not going. Because every part of me needs to do this. But I can’t leave Camelot”He rambled.</p><p>Arthur wanted to laugh at the idea of Merlin having to protect him but he stopped himself. </p><p>He knew from the moment he met Merlin that there was something about him that made him so Merlin. If this was his chance to get an answer, he wouldn’t risk it. </p><p>“You could never make me hate you.” </p><p>Merlin was quiet for a moment. He flitted through emotions as he processed. </p><p>“Would you have killed the dragonlord?” At Arthur’s confused expression, he continued “the one from the feast. Would you have listened to him or would he be dead if not for his escape?” </p><p>“I suppose that depends. If he was trying to hurt Camelot I wouldn’t be able to let that stand.” </p><p>“But if he was just looking for Balinor? If he wasn’t a threat?” </p><p>Arthur couldn’t see why this mattered to him but answered anyways. </p><p>“I would have to banish him. After the ruckus he created and announced his status like that. It wouldn’t do Camelot well to have that go unpunished, lest the news spread.”</p><p>Merlin was deep in thought and then jumped away from Arthur. </p><p>“I just remembered I have rounds to do for Gaius.” </p><p>Without looking back at the King, he left. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Look, I know the timelines don’t make sense. But hear me out. Pirate Merlin. Thank you for coming to me Ted Talk.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. If You’re Dumb Enough You Can Avoid Actually Facing Emotions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Merlin has a talk with Gaius. Well maybe not just Gaius</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Although going to see Gaius was really an excuse to get out of there, Merlin did end up going to the physician. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gaius I need to tell him!” He hurried through the door only to stop in his tracks once he saw who was in there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morgana was getting her headache draft from Gaius. Gwen was helping Gaius with the bottling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morgana!” He yelped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morgana, once she found out she had magic, went to the druids for help. She spent two years there learning to control her magic. When she came back however, she wasn’t the same person. She was lighter, she wasn’t burdened by her visions anymore. Instead her and Gwen dedicated time to interpret them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now she only went to Gaius for little things such as headache remedies, because she was spending most of her time reading and studying Merlins old book of spells. Which Merlin had memorized long ago and gave to her via Gaius. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morgana brightened at the idea of gossip, especially from Merlin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell him what Merlin?” Morgana smirked and Merlin was grateful in that moment that she was on their side. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Just play dumb. Everybody thinks that of you anyway</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s Merlin? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He reddened under the girls' laughter. “Gaius I’ll go get that lavender you needed” The warlock spun to run out of the room but Morgana dragged him inside and pushed him into a chair, using her magic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked to his uncle for support but only found a half hidden grin. He should’ve known. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it Arthur?” Morgana questioned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well that’s a waste of a question if I’ve ever heard of one.” Gwen said</span>
  <em>
    <span>. Oh great now it’s all three of them</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “ Who else does Merlin moan on and on about? The real question is what’s the secret? It must be big if we don’t even know about it”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morgana looked at Gwen, dreamy eyed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m allowed to have secrets!” Merlin spluttered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No you’re not!” the two chorused, and broke out in giggles after. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it a girl?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin choked. “Why does everyone keep asking me that?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it a boy?!” Morgana gasped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin took another glance at Gaius, who returned with an eyebrow that could be read only by professionals</span>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin was not one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin huffed. Gaius was right. He found himself caring less and less about keeping his secrets when he didn’t need to really deal with the consequences if he left. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a lot easier knowing that if he got banished he had somewhere and if he was to be executed he wouldn’t want to be in Camelot if Arthur didn’t want him to be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have an uncle” they looked at Gaius. “Different uncle” he clarified. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morgana and Gwen leaned closer as if it would make a difference. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I thought it was just you, your mother and Gaius” Gwen furrowed her eyebrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is. But a couple years ago I met my father. ” Gwen gasped. “I found out that Uther wanted him executed but he escaped to Ealdor where he met my Mum. He had to go into hiding in order to not endanger her and only afterwards did my mother find out about me. He didn’t even know I existed and he had planned to teach me so many things to make up for lost time” his heart ached. “He was killed though.” He paused. “By bandits.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morgana was unreadable. He could see the wheels turning in her head. She was always too clever. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your father was a sorcerer.” Morgana realized. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He straightened himself in his chair. “Yes he was.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morgana laughed in disbelief. Gwen dropped one of the vials and it smashed all over the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morgana cleaned it up with a single spell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This explains so much! Doesn’t it Gwen?! Oh Merlin why didn’t you tell us sooner?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaius chuckled and patted his ward on the shoulder as he walked to grab another vial. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d like to know as well </span>
  <em>
    <span>Merlin</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” A familiar voice said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His heart was about to give out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin was out of his chair in a flash. “Arthur!” he gasped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you need help, sire?” Gaius asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes actually.” He turned to Gaius. “I’d like to know why my idiot of a manservant is telling </span>
  <em>
    <span>my sister</span>
  </em>
  <span> about his deep dark secrets and not the person who was </span>
  <em>
    <span>literally asking him </span>
  </em>
  <span>just minutes ago. Care to explain?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morgana groaned. “Not everything is about your ego Arthur!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morgana, it's okay,” Merlin said. “Can we have a minute?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked appalled before storming out, followed by Gwen and Gaius. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur pulled a still to sit across from Merlin and straddled it. “Explain”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How much did you hear?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All of it. You’re really not as clever as you think you are </span>
  <em>
    <span>Merlin</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He couldn’t hear any hatred in his voice and that alone slowed his ever increasing heart rate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At Merlins blank stare, he sighed. “When were you going to tell me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re okay with this?!” He tugged at his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m still processing things.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin was at a loss for words. “I was going to tell you in your chambers. But I couldn’t. You’d have found out before the week was done. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Probably</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably?!” The king scoffed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know if I was going to go! I want to but I can’t leave Camelot Arthur! If I had decided to stay you probably wouldn’t have found out!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And where were you going?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur tried to keep his tone even. Kingly. He needed to keep his composure in front of his manservant. Because if he had even one crack he would become a mess. He wasn’t sure how he was even this together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew there was something about Merlin but this was </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Merlin's father was a sorcerer if Arthur was putting the pieces together right. No wonder he acted so strange at the mention of magic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hands clenched at the idea that Merlin had to lie to him. That Merlin didn’t trust him with this before. That he probably would have never found out otherwise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Too many have betrayed him. Merlin was the one person he expected the truth from. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you tell me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin looked so betrayed, Arthur wanted to forgive him right there and give him a hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Things were different before you were king. Your father would have me killed or banished forever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And after?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin shifted under his intense state. It was the kind of stare that Arthur usually saved for unruly council members. Merlin didn’t like it one bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s something else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Great. More lies</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin glared. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh so I said that out loud. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My fathers name was Balinor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Where did he know that name from- oh fuck. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Balinor?” Arthur paled. Merlin nodded. “You’re sure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin huffed. “Yes you prat”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But he was a dragonlord.” Arthur frowned. “Which means…”His eyes widened. “Oh”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin would’ve been terrified of this moment mere hours ago but now he was more frustrated than anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finally got there?” He sighed, tugging at his neckerchief. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin sank into the chair again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The light caught his raven black hair, making it shine in the lowering sun. His skin practically glowed- </span>
  <em>
    <span>focus Arthur! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You killed a dragon!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin rolled his eyes. “Of course Kilgharrahs just banished from Camelot.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You what?!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
  <em>
    <span>That </span>
  </em>
  <span>thing</span>
  <em>
    <span> has a name? “</span>
  </em>
  <span>And he what? Pinky promised to not burn down any towns?” He scoffed angrily. “How could you be so foolish? Do you know the kind of damage that beast did to our city?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin stood, to his full height, he looked like a completely different person, more serious, more like the Dragonlord Arthur knew he was now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You do not get to accuse me of anything Arthur Pendragon. Don’t you dare forget who fought by your side. I lost my father that day Arthur, I could not lose more kin, Kilgharrah will not attack anyone because I say so, because of this power I hold in my blood, in my very being and as long as I live he will not harm another innocent. Ever.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Merlin spoke lowly, his voice grumbled as he actively fought from slipping into dragonspeak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur stumbled back during Merlins speech. Taken back by the amount of power the man held in just his voice alone. He was used to seeing a completely different side of Merlin, one who goofed off and teased him but was surprisingly wise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt the need to apologize, instead he cleared his throat, “You mentioned an uncle?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jack” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah so that was the mans name</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “You would know him as the man you spent all night searching for in the lower town.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Criminal activities run in the family?” Arthur joked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin shrugged. Arthur rubbed between his eyes, he could feel the headache growing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And why are you abandoning me- Camelot for him?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlins blue eyes lit up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jack has a map, of dragon eggs! I could hatch them Arthur! Dragons could roam Albion freely as they once did!” Merlin grabbed his hands and squeezed them. They were sitting so close their knees were almost touching.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why can’t he do it? Why do you have to leave?” Arthur practically begged. He would go mad without Merlin. He needed him. He couldn’t just go away. Not now that he knew there was more for Arthur to know. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin has always been a puzzle to Arthur and he felt like he finally found a piece. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesnt work that way. It’s only first borns. Jack has no power.” The warlock must have sensed his distress because he held on tighter. As if it would make up for anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you do. You can hatch them? Aren’t they dangerous? I mean, dangerous before they are grown” Merlin raised a brow but seemed satisfied with his answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin seemed interested in his boots “I’ve hatched one before. Her names Aithusa. They aren’t dangerous Arthur. Not to me or anybody else. Not when they’re raised properly. They’re intelligent creatures. Not beasts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But the great dragon-!” Arthur stammered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“- was imprisoned underground for 20 years. Desperation and hate make people do terrible things.“ Merlin said seriously, as if he knew the feeling all too well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate it when you act wise.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin made sense. He didn’t like the Great Dragon but he understood the reason. He understood why Merlin kept this from him and despite the reason why he knows now, he’s just glad he knows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin felt lighter with the secret out in the open, he just couldn’t share the last one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~&lt;&gt;~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next morning proceeded to be eventful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin was practically glowing. It made something twist inside of Arthur but he ignored it. They had breakfast together as Merlin rambled about dragons.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It felt strange for Arthur to listen about it. Like an outsider. There was so much of Merlin he didn’t know. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur had done some thinking that night. Merlins father was a sorcerer which meant that Merlin was a supporter of magic. Dragonlord abilities were close to magic and that’s why Uther targeted them during the purge, why he tricked them with false promises before killing both dragon and lord. It was also why now, Arthur was using Merlin's points to draft the legalization of magic in his head. He would have to write it down later. He could surprise Merlin with it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin also explained the trip. How long he guessed it would take and the maps. Once he got into the hypotheticals he zoned out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin was leaving. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kept saying he didn’t know but Arthur knew. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And after this he wasn’t sure if he could physically take Merlin away from him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ship would be leaving with or without him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had everything set up so Arthur wouldn’t need anything. Merlin had said goodbye to Morgana and Gwen. He said goodbye to the knights and to Gaius. Arthur held him tight for nearly a minute before he could physically let him go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It felt too short. He wanted to keep him close and never let go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur’s heart hurt as he saw Merlins figure in the courtyard that night. It hurt as he saw him take his last look at the city and wave to Arthur. It hurt as he saw the man take out a compass and walk south until Arthur couldn’t pick out his figure anymore. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know it’s a lot shorter than last time but I thought it ended nicely here until the next chapter, which will include pirates finally!!!</p><p>(Feel free to point out mistakes I’m not really editing any of these)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Missing: Merlin of Camelot. If Found Please Return To Arthur Pendragon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Merlin learns some of the ropes</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It took Merlin a few days to get his sea legs. He was a farmer's son, he never went out to sea, never mind live on it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He spent this time locked up in the cabins, trying not to throw up and then doing just that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he got past that he understood why people were drawn to the sea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he finally made it above board the sky was calm and the sea was an endless blue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Black Pearl was sailing casually through the almost crystal waters. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Jack mentioned the ship's name he thought it was just that, a name, but he realized once he saw why it was named so. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was black as soot. In some parts the ship was actually brown until you saw the swirling black take it over, it had been burned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The air was different too, he noticed, the salt in it made it feel fresher despite the shape of the ship he was on. He winced at particularly harsh winds, certain the wood would crumble. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was taken out of his thoughts when someone nearly knocked him over with a pat on the back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice of you to finally join us in the land of the living Hatchling !” The Captain yelled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a shouting ‘YARR’ amongst the crew in greeting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This here be my nephew and if any of you don’t think he’s fit to be here” He glared at the crew “You’d be right.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack laughed and pushed Merlin again. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why does everyone want to push me? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“But he’s the only thing that can help us! Let’s turn him into a right ol’ sea dog savvy?” Jack gave him a look that did not help his sea sickness in any way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The crew didn’t seem to care after and went back to what they were doing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack grabbed Merlin's coat and dragged him to the captain's quarters. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s look at this map shall we?” Jack pranced around the room looking for the map. “Ah ha!” He grabbed a parchment in the worst state he had ever seen. It was orange with age and the paper practically fell apart when you touched it. There were ink stains which made it hard to tell if it was old marks or not. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The real treasure was what was written. The warlock hunched over it and caressed one of the x marks. The one for Aithusa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is…. better than I could have ever imagined.” Merlin breathed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew that there were at least 50 but seeing it in person made it much more real, before it was just a number. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which one are we hatching first?” He looked up to Jack, anxious to get started. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack however was startled for a moment because he saw his brother just then. They had the same eyes. The same expressions that Balinor used to look at him with when talking about dragons. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This was going to be a long trip. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He cleared his throat. “This one.” He pointed to a mark that was far south from Camelot. So far south that it was away from Albion and closer to the giant land mass there. There was a single one there. Farther down close to the shore were three eggs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long will it take to sail there?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Depends on how much trouble we get in.” Jack grinned. He then spun around and dig through a chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He threw clothes at Merlin. “Put these on. If anyone sees you out here looking like that they’ll think you’re worth something and that won’t do. “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin almost protested and then he realized that Jack meant money, which meant ransom.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine. But the scarf stays.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The scarf stays” Jack shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The clothes his uncle gave him were strange. But so was Jack. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shirt was white with too large sleeves that were tight at the wrist. A dark blue vest that had some crest he didn’t recognize on the buttons. The boots were similar to his own only they weren’t falling apart at the seams. All of it was much softer than he was used to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed. “Are these nobleman's clothing?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where did you think we got our stuff? Nobody sells to a pirate, kid. Let that be the first lesson.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur barely allowed Merlin to take his old clothing never mind this. He really didn’t expect to be wearing such fine things while at sea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin snorted. “Unless that’s a problem for you boy?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin grinned. “It’s actually the opposite of a problem.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack matched his grin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~&lt;&gt;~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was put to work soon after. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of the crew, Bootstrap Bill, helped Merlin with making different knots. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was surprised to find that for a pirate he was patient and encouraging. He liked the man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin was finding himself surprised more than not as of late. He had expected a pirate crew would act like a bunch of bandits who weren’t actively trying to kill you, but in reality it reminded him of the Knights. How they were loud and boisterous but there was a brotherhood between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had finally managed to do a bowline knot when a sword was put into his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The handle was mere inches from his nose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barbossa shoved it closer. “You ever held one of these?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I practice with… practiced with Arthur all the time. I never got the hang of it.” Merlin said as he took the handle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sword was different from what he was used to. He knew swords despite what Arthur would say. He couldn't use one to save his life but he knew how they felt in his hand, the weight of a blade, the angles the metal took. He had cleaned blades countless times. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This sword was lighter. With a curved end and a closed handle. The blade itself was thinner and smaller. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was called… a cutlass! That’s right! Suck it Arthur! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave an experimental swing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>In a second , Barbossa drew out a second blade and the sound of metal crashing interrupted the quiet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin shocked everyone (including himself)  to see that he met Barbossa's blade. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed in disbelief. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t get cocky Lad.” The pirate grumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barbossa attacked again. It went on for a while. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin was a natural. He knew the swings and the movements from so many years of watching the knights practice and in battle, from Arthur trying to teach him for almost a year before giving up.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sword however was much better suited for him. Merlin was able to be quicker on his feet and with the blade.  The swords clashed again and again in a dance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barbossa hit him on the arm with the flat edge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They paused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Never got the hang of it’ what bullshit! Where’ve you been hiding this one Jack?!” Barbossa playfully yelled to the Captain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack, who sometime during the fight, came to watch, chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This ain’t anything! Magic man, are you holding out on us? First lesson, never hold back”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin glanced at the sword, confused. “I’ve just got the sword.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack sighed. He waved his hands around in circles. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh he meant magic.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t that cheating?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We're pirates. It's practically in the code” Barbossa said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look how I see it, is that when you’re fighting it really only stops when the other either escapes or can’t keep going. There’s no rules at sea. There’s not really anything to stop you from doing anything. Nobody cares about fair. It’s kill or be killed and use what you have.” One of the crew members said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh” it made sense out at sea but everything in Merlin told him to be noble, to be the better person, but if they wanted magic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin smirked. He swung his blade at Barbossa. The man was caught off guard but quickly went into the same dance as before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin used his magic to tip a bucket and pour water behind Barbossa. He moved back and slipped onto his ass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now you’re getting it!” Jack cheered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin understood now why Arthur likes dueling. It was freeing, in a strange way, there were no responsibilities, only you, your sword and your opponent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And using his magic, in public  was something else. After keeping it locked up for years. Part of him was on edge, thinking that he’d be in chains at any moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin pointed his sword at Barbossa's throat. He held out a hand to pull the older man up, only for a sword to come swinging at his wrist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck?!” He launched back but because of the water he tripped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No rules Lad!” Barbossa grinned with a sword now at Merlin's throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes glowed and the sword went hot and flung itself into the ships side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin tripped Barbossa with his leg and jammed his blade into his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yield” he let some of his dragonlord voice out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine!” The second in command held his hands up in surrender. “Parlay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” The crew shouted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where in the seven seas did you find this one?” Barbossa asked once he got up on his own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I stole him from a king.” Jack said proudly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not what happened.” Merlin deadpanned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely what happened.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin shook his head and went back to Bootstrap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ignored the curious look on the mans face and grabbed some rope. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So knots.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Because if the historical time issue I’ve decided to make it around season 5 for Merlin but because Morgana isn’t evil, Lancelot is still alive and Aithusa is healthy and happy. For POTC it’s set pre black pearl so we won’t get Will or Elizabeth. Also pre mutiny so no ones cursed and Jack is still Captain</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Got Stabbed here. 3/5. Might Come Back.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Merlin finds a friend and Morgana is feeling murderous</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>The first time the Black Pearl docked was a disaster. Jack saw it as a raging success of course. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were at the edge of a large city. The only real difference Merlin could find between here and Camelot was the accents. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After departing from his home, they sailed south. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack could understand everything they said even with the thick accents and strange terms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin on the other hand felt as though he finished one of Gaius's anatomy tomes with the size of a headache he had. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they docked most of the crew scattered into the city. Jack handed Merlin a small pouch of miscellaneous coins and patted him on the back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He went to the tavern first. For food. He had a potato heavy stew and some rum. He tried rum before...it wasn’t horrible, better than anything Gaius had him take before, and he never spent much time in the tavern to compare the drinks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Afterward he wandered around the city markets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It felt odd. He was used to everyone in Camelot knowing him. He was the Kings right hand after all. He couldn’t get anything from the town without getting stopped at least a couple times. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Here however he was a complete stranger. There was no Mary the barmaid or John the baker, only Merlin and unfamiliar faces. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin managed to figure out the currency. Only after several confusing minutes at the tavern. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was at the blacksmiths, looking for a sword of his own. He was using Barbossa's extra currently but he wanted something that was truly his. Something he chose for himself for once. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was smitten with a plain but durable blade. He had listened to enough of Gwen and Elyans rantings to know the difference between functionality and decoration. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was particularly drawn to it because despite being plain, the handle had a dragon on it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His feet stumbled under him, which was odd since he was standing still. The dragonlord felt a tug in his chest</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It felt like Kilgharrah during his first night in Camelot. It should be impossible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t have enough coins so he gazed lovingly at it before heading on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oi! You there!” Someone shouted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kept walking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ay, Emrys I’m talking to you!” They shouted again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin, like a deer caught in the torch light, froze before bolting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A pair of quick footsteps ran after him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ducked into a small alley and hid behind a stack of crates. Then he saw them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a woman, she reminded him of Princess Elena in which she was disheveled and unladylike but was content to be so. Other than that there were no real similarities. She had dark eyes and brown skin, her braided hair was held back with a bandana made from the same cloth as her casual dress. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She made eye contact with Merlin and gasped. “Emrys.”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh. It’s actually Merlin.” He said, dumbly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gestured towards the crate beside him. “Do you mind if I sit here?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin stared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other woman eyed him curiously and held out her hand . “Jolene. But everyone calls me Jo. Why are you here Emrys?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you find me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jo looked uncomfortable, “I’m not really sure. I just knew once I saw you. I think person of magic would recognize you Emrys.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Merlin” he corrected. “Are you a druid?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. I’m a dragonlord.” Jo debated in her head, “Actually it’s more like dragon lady”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dragonlady?” He looked at Jo. He didn’t think she looked like one. But then again neither did he. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do they not have them up north?” Jo asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No that’s actually why I’m here, away from Camelot. I’m a dragonlord, the last one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I’ll be damned.” Jo laughed. “We all knew the purge was a shit show but to knock out an entire race like that? Who does that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uther.” Merlin tensed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fucking bastard” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin laughed. “You can say that again. Fancy a pint?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~&lt;&gt;~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dragonladies were identical to dragonlords. The only difference was the gender apparently. Merlin felt a bit dumb once she explained it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dragonlords were the firstborn sons of dragonlords </span>
  <em>
    <span>or</span>
  </em>
  <span> dragonladies. Dragonladies were the first born daughters of dragonlords </span>
  <em>
    <span>or</span>
  </em>
  <span> ladies. Dragonlord was used more as a general term.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In Merlins case it was his father, he was the only son so he obtained the dragonlord abilities. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Merlin had a younger sibling they would hold the title but had no ability, just an aptitude to them. Someone like Jack. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They weren’t born with the knowledge and so had to be taught the language alongside English. They would never be able to command a dragon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their first born children would inherit the powers as well despite their parents not having the ability. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin hoped his uncle would never have children. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In Jo’s case both of her parents were dragonlords. Her mother was the only one with powers though. Her father had been the third child in the family. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Where Jo was from, dragonlords were viewed the same as a blacksmith or a physician. It was a trade that passed down through generations, only it was much rarer to come across one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin's heart leapt when Jo told him there were two families in the area alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lineage stayed but no one could use their powers. It took years of dedicated study to use them and no one had anyone to learn from anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin told her about the map. Indirectly. He told her about Aithusa and that he was searching for more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jo struck quickly to give Merlin a hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin liked Jo. She was easy to talk to and didn’t treat him differently because of the whole Emrys thing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m coming with you.” She said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t ask that of you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care. Let’s make a deal. I get to come along and see the birth of a dragon and I’ll teach you about our history.” She leaned back in her chair. “What do you say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Deal?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Deal.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~&lt;&gt;~ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They found Jack getting chased by two of the city's guards. He had a large bottle of rum in one hand and a large sack in the other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin and Jo pulled out their swords. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack didn’t seem to care about them defending him because he just kept running towards the ship. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really appreciate the help!” Merlin yelled at him as he dodged a bullet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a gold flash, a net fell from the fisherman’s stall and onto the guards. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They ran after Jack. He was worried that once Jack got aboard he would set sail, with or without the crew. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t need to worry about it much since Jack was now being held at swordpoint by a swarm of knights and guards. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t help notice that their capes were dull and chain mail was sticky. Which meant it had rusted before getting cleaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin knew what it did to their movements. It made it harder to manoeuvre and it would slow them down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as the pair were spotted by the crew they were held up as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gibbs you owe me! I told you he’d be back!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pintel cheered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s the lady?” Ragetti asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin smirked. “I stole her” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a loud cackle out of the captain before the sword was pressed into his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“State your business </span>
  <em>
    <span>pirate” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The knight spat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who says I have business? What even is business? Why are any of us here? I’ll tell you-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut it!” The knight ordered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack made eye contact with Merlin and waved his hands. He continued rambling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-that! What is your purpose sir knight?! How can any of us-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a flash, they were all pushed away. Some even fell into the water and had to latch onto the dock. The chain mail would make it too heavy for them to get on it, the others...well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack beamed. “Do you know how much easier this is now? Bones, tell your king he’s not getting you back” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin wasn’t sure if he was joking or not. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While they were distracted, several knights got back up and drew their swords. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah can’t escape some of it, though it does always get the blood pumping no?” Jack sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin couldn’t help but agree. He always thought Arthur was crazy for wanting to spend so much time training but he understood it now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The feeling was unmatched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hit a rather large knight in the shoulder where he knew for a fact hurt rather terribly after  training. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The large knight went down quickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They others seemed to think that Merlin was their biggest threat. They were right but that was beside the point. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Five of them surrounded him at once. More guards had starting getting back up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tried to think of a strategy but his sword was quickly met with another. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He fought him and another knight off while keeping his back away from the three other guards . With a push of his magic, two knights were tied up with nearby dock rope. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The third one was being taken care of by Billy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glanced around to see where the others had gone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack was attempting to sneak back onto the ship, Gibbs and Barbossa were fighting a knight each. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jo was tying up unconscious knights. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin focused his attention back to the knight and finished it by jamming his handle into the helmet and knocking the guard out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barbossa yanked his sword out of his hand. “That’s mine!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>We’re pirates</span>
  </em>
  <span>.‘‘twas mine first ” Barbossa said childishly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He needed to get his own cutlass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Catch!” Jack threw the sack at him. It clanked as he caught it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inside was his sword, the sword he had been admiring all morning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you even pay for this?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack grinned. The captain stomped heavily on a boardwalk plank, launching a guard into the sea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did everyone see that?” Jack took a chug of rum. “Because that is not going to happen again.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He remembered why he needed a sword a moment too late. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sword was buried to the hilt in his stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He caught a glimpse of Barbossa taking the man out before he fell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was numbly aware of blood pouring out of the wound, sword still in, when he felt a burst of magic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The remaining attackers were knocked unconscious and any of the crew around him fell back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mouth felt dry. The sword fell out of his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh but I just got that</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He saw spots in his vision. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Gaius is going to kill me for this</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then everything went black</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~&lt;&gt;~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Morgana screamed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you done?” Gwen asked politely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not yet” She screamed once more into her pillow. Only so the guards wouldn’t rush in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She calmed her breathing and fell back on the mattress. Staring at her canopy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m done now” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gwen giggled. “Do you want to talk about it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She poured wine into two chalices and handed one to Morgana. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to kill Merlin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gwen hummed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s used to this. It’s been almost a month without Merlin and Morgana was slowly losing her mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apparently Merlin was responsible for much more than Arthur’s socks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the days following his departure, Arthur locked himself up in his room and when he came out he announced to the kingdom his repeal on the magic ban. He planned to have dinner with the druid leaders to discuss their thoughts in actually addressing the issues, but until then he made damn sure that Camelot would no longer be prejudiced against sorcerers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morgana nearly cried.( She did so later in the safety of her chambers.) </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She worried for so long that Arthur would be exactly like Uther, that he would be blinded by the same hate. But Arthur had done this without even knowing about Morgana. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The poor boy thought she went to the druids to cure her headaches. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was later than evening that she came out to Arthur. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took it surprisingly well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He asks her how long she had been using them and even thanked her for trusting him. (Internally, Arthur was freaking out)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If it didn’t Morgana so damn happy she would’ve sworn if he was under some kind of spell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(He wasn’t, she checked) </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since then she took the place of court sorcerer. Which meant that she dealt with the public’s image of magic as well as defending Camelot from magical attacks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It occurred to her that this was taken care of by Merlin before here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She realized he had magic not long after he left, Merlin should be thankful he wasn’t around for that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But now she knew what Merlin did for the entire kingdom and with him gone, it was up to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was a lot more efficient than she was. But Morgana shook it off as years of practice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seemed that Camelot was getting attacked every week. More frequently now that magic was being legalized. There were those who were against it and those who thought it was a trick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Also there were ones who were just mad about Arthur. For something he did in his youth. Which to be fair was a lot of dumb shit. She found herself enjoying those ones. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morgana felt pulled in every direction. Everywhere she turned someone needed something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur needed her advice, Gwaine questioned her constantly about using magic for dumb things like how to make apples taste like cheese . </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gauis asked for her to help make his potions longer lasting, Merlin did it before. That was a ‘fun’ conversation, finding out that Gaius knew about Merlin and helped him but not her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morgana also saved every Saturday to spend with Gwen. (It was non negotiable)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that was only on top of her usual duties, her court sorcerer duties, deciphering her visions and protecting the city. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So yes, Morgana wanted to kill Merlin for leaving her. She wanted to kill him for changing Arthur into the man he was now because otherwise she wouldn’t be a court sorcerer and have to deal with all of the bullshit. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I just wanted to say thank you to all the kudos and comments that you guys have left! It really means a lot and is part of the reason for a much sooner update. </p><p>Jo is an original character but won’t be focused on much. She is mainly there to help Merlin figure out dragonlord stuff  (and for some plot stuff later) there will also be no romantic plot with her and Merlin or any of the mains, it is slow-ish burn but it is Merthur and Merlin is gay</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Arthur, People Are Dying</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Arthur misses Merlin</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arthur visited Gaius’s for the third time that day. </p><p>He knew that he should’ve been working on a speech or doing something ‘kingly’, but he couldn’t stop himself from going back there. </p><p>He missed Merlin. </p><p>He was trying to hold it together for the sake of the Kingdom but all he wanted to do was lock himself in his chambers until he came back. </p><p>Everything was wrong. Gaius wasn’t the same. He was quieter like he was missing a fire inside of him. He supposed having Merlin around anyone would make them more passionate and lively. </p><p>George was awful. He wasn’t actually but he was nothing compared to Merlin. George treated him like an actual king and Arthur hated it. He got it from everybody else why couldn’t he get a break in his own chambers? </p><p>George had a system, which itself was foreign to Arthur, even more so when he found Merlin had one too. </p><p>It was very clear in the first couple days how different they were. Merlin always woke him up late,  loudly, barging into his chambers, pulling off the covers, slamming open the windows and loudly cheering “Rise and shine!”  George snuck in at dawn, started the fire, had breakfast ready, and waited for Arthur to wake up before saying “Good morning sire” followed by things for the day that Arthur never paid any attention to. </p><p>The first day, Arthur was cranky and tired all afternoon. He thought it was because Merlin was missing but apparently if Arthur wasn’t woken up abruptly, he wouldn’t actually get up until well past noon. He got worse when he realized that he barely had any time before the council meeting. </p><p>When he questioned George later he said “A king is never late for his own meetings.”</p><p>Arthur wanted to fire him. He didn’t though. He had an irritating voice in his head, that sounded too much like Merlin, telling him to give him another chance. </p><p>Arthur gave him very clear instructions to do what Merlin used to do. Except say “rise and shine”. That wasn’t for George. </p><p>It became abundantly clear after that how much Merlin meddled with his day without him noticing. </p><p>His notes were now stacked in order of importance instead of how interesting they were. His clothes were now organized by occasion rather than putting Arthur’s (Merlins)  favourites in the front and all the itchy clothes out of sight. </p><p>His bath was no longer the perfect temperature. Arthur didn’t say anything about that one because Merlin was the only one who ever got it perfect. It didn’t stop him from complaining to Morgana later. </p><p>Arthur kept going back to Gaius’s because it was the one place in the castle that was exactly the same. That and Gaius didn’t judge him for being there. </p><p>The first couple times Gaius examined him to make sure he wasn’t hurt. Now, he would give him The Eyebrow ™ and Arthur would shake his head, so he would know he wasn’t hurt. After that the physician would hand him a mortar and put him to work. </p><p>Crushing things between stone was surprisingly peaceful. It gave Arthur a break, something to do with his hands and it gave him time to think. </p><p>The physicians quarters had always been a safe place for Arthur, ever since he was younger and was playing hide and seek with Morgana or skiving off his duties. He stopped once he hit his teenage years but he was glad it was still here for him.</p><p>He couldn’t even hide out with Morgana like he used to either. They were both swamped with duties and he could tell Morgana was getting stressed. Arthur suggested giving her a break with Gwen to go wherever they wanted but Morgana only laughed at him and muttered about how naive he was. </p><p>Arthur wondered what Merlin was doing now. It hardly seemed real, him being gone. But he was and he was out exploring the world. Arthur’s world was here but he couldn’t help but wonder what he would see. </p><p>After he left Arthur announced the repeal on the laws against magic. Part of him hoped that Merlin would be there. That he would somehow know, because Merlin always knew, and that Arthur would look out into that crowd and see those blue eyes shining up at him. </p><p>If anything could bring him back it would be that. </p><p>But despite Arthur’s hopes, he didn’t see Merlin that day or since, only thousands of hopeful Camelot citizens looking back at him. For now that would be enough. Arthur wasn’t just doing this for Merlin, he was doing it for all of Camelot. </p><p> </p><p>~&lt;&gt;~ </p><p> </p><p>“Fuck” Jack said, checking the pulse. </p><p>None of them could look away from the dead body. Merlin's dead body. </p><p>“What the fuck do we do?!” Jo’s voice was hoarse, trying not to cry. “He can’t die like this! He’s Emrys!”</p><p>“Who?” Barbossa asked but was ignored. </p><p>“We have to take him to the Pearl, Captain.” Gibbs said solemnly. “Can’t leave ‘im here. Take ‘im back to Camelot.”</p><p>Jack was broken out of his trance, chugged the rest of his rum and went back to his normal persona. “Get a move on then” </p><p>He turned his back and went straight into the Captains Quarters. </p><p>Gibbs and Barbossa grabbed an end of Merlin and got him onto the ship. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry (not really) about leaving you on that cliffhanger for Merlin. New chapter will be up soon but until then enjoy Arthur being sad</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Merlin Goes Into The Avatar State</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sorry not sorry? Enjoy some BAMF Merlin</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Captain Jack Sparrow was pacing the captains quarters. He refused to look at the body that was laid down on the cot. </p><p>What was he going to tell the king? </p><p>Nothing probably. </p><p>Maybe he’d write him a note, a really nice note, and just hope it gets there. Or maybe nobody needed to know. <em> Merlin who </em> ? The king didn’t pay attention to a servant <em> right </em>?</p><p>He needed to make a decision before they got off course. They had another dragonlord, <em> dragon lady </em>, aboard. No idea how that happened. But apparently even she can’t hatch them so they’re fucked.</p><p>Not to mention he would actually miss him, the little shit grew on him like an unwanted barnacle.</p><p>For someone who had only met Balinor for a day, they were remarkably similar. Some of his traits, his kindness, his stubbornness must’ve been from his mother. </p><p>Balinor was reclusive and while he wasn’t unkind, he didn’t have the same goodness that Merlin did. </p><p>His brother didn’t hesitate to make tough decisions; he cared more about the end goal than anything else. </p><p>Merlin was like Balinor in other ways. Firstly they were both nerds. The number of times Jack saw his brother when Merlin was crouched over the map, muttering phrases in dragon tongue, couldn’t be counted. </p><p>They looked similar as well. Jack wasn’t around to see his brother get old but when they were young and mischievous Balinor looked just like Merlin. Same smile when they knew they got away with something. </p><p>He had to catch himself calling Merlin ‘Balinor’ on accident.</p><p>The captain missed his brother even though they hadn’t seen each other for over a decade. Not since before the purge. When Jack found out about it he thought Balinor would be killed. He didn’t wait for confirmation; he mourned him then and that was it. </p><p>He had hope when the compass started to point towards Balinor, it was crushed when Merlin appeared instead. </p><p>Just because he prepared for it doesn’t mean it hurt any less. Especially now that his chance to bond with the last part of Balinor was gone. </p><p>Dead. Just like his father. </p><p>Jack quit pacing and finally looked at his nephew. </p><p>He focused on the scarf that now was covered in blood. The same scarf that Jack had never seen the boy without and the same one Merlin was so insistent on keeping.</p><p><em> I’ll send that. </em> He thought. <em> With the letter. Nothing wrong with that. Only vaguely resembles a war declaration. Does it even matter? I’m a dead man anyways is that king of his finds out </em> . <em> Not that he isn’t wanted dead everywhere else.  </em></p><p>Jack leaned over Merlin to untie the knot but realized that his shirt was ripped where the sword went in but there didn’t seem to be any wound. </p><p>Merlin gasped. </p><p>
  <em> That can’t be right. I’m not that drunk.  </em>
</p><p>His eyes shot open. They were entirely gold.</p><p>“Shiver me timbers!” Jack screamed.</p><p>Merlin shot right up and ended up head butting Jack in the process. </p><p>Jack scrambled to the wall. </p><p>“<em> What the fuck. Ouch. What the fuck </em>…” Jack whispered. </p><p>Merlin groaned and held his head in his hands. He seemed to remember the stab wound and patted his stomach. </p><p>“Who patched me up? They did an awful job.” Merlin's voice cracked from disuse. </p><p>Jack laughed at the absurdity of it all. “You were dead.”</p><p>“I don’t think I look that bad.” Merlin attempted a smile. He motioned for Jack to come over. “Help me get up, I'm thirsty.” </p><p>“Nah matey I don’t think so. You’re gonna try to steal my blood or eat my face off, or better yet you’re here to curse the entire Black Pearl.”</p><p>“What are you going on about?” Merlin asked. </p><p>There was a knock on the door. The pair snapped their heads towards it. </p><p>“Are you alright in there Captain? We heard voices. Barbossa said that’s just how you are but I thought I’d check.” Jo’s voice sounded on the other side of the wood. </p><p>She cracked open the door and screamed. </p><p>“Is there something on my face? I don’t think I look that bad, it's just a small stab.” Merlin jokes. </p><p>“Merlin, you were impaled. You’re dead. Well you were for a while anyway.” Jo said.  “Oh my goddess it’s because you’re Emrys isn’t it?!” She gasped. “I just thought it was a figure of speech but you’re really immortal aren’t you?!”</p><p>“Yeah no. Emrys is just a title… thingy.” Merlin waved it off. </p><p>“Emrys means immortal.” </p><p>“ I was dead then?” Merlin said, eyes wide.</p><p>They both nodded. </p><p>“Huh” </p><p>“Huh?” Jo asked. </p><p>“It makes sense.” Looking at their faces he shrugged but went on, “I've been in a lot of situations where I probably should’ve died but haven’t. I can’t even count how many times I’ve been poisoned. Probably died before but I’ve always been by myself ” </p><p>“I’m going to ignore that.You can’t die! No ones starting a war. Everything is just magnificent”</p><p>Jack got out of there as fast as he could. </p><p>
  <span>Jo shuffled her feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Emrys,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Merlin” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed. “Look I… I can’t go with you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin frowned. “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She ran a hand through her braids. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got family here. I thought- I don’t know what I really thought. I can’t just run away with a pirate. Even if you are Emrys. Especially since you’re Emrys. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You died. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I’m not you. I can’t come back. Not from that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh” he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Is this how normal people are? They don’t just throw themselves headfirst into everything? Weird. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Jo dragged him into a hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This doesn't mean you’re getting rid of me. If I find your ass in town again without telling me I’ll kill you. Immortal or not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin laughed and hugged tighter. </span>
</p><p>~&lt;&gt;~</p><p>The Black Pearl was in high spirits. They were just used to stunts like this and went back to work (Barbossa just got up and left). </p><p>They now assumed that Merlin would take care of the battles, what with his magic and undyingness. </p><p>That was not the case however when a Navy ship attacked them. </p><p>It was a peaceful morning. Or as peaceful of a morning you can get on the Black Pearl. </p><p>Merlin spent the morning with Jo going over the maps for the millionth time. He was dragged out of there by his neckerchief and was made to go help the cook, frequently.</p><p>He didn’t mind cooking. It was better than running around delivering messages back and forth between Sparrow and Barbossa because Jack was too lazy to go to him and Barbossa was too stubborn to go to Jack. </p><p>And Merlin thought Arthur and him were childish. </p><p>Despite being the captain's nephew, an immortal warlock and a dragonlord, Merlin was the cabin boy. </p><p>Jack had told him that all good sailors started where he was. That he would learn to rig the sails and learn the feel of the helm, but Merlin thought he just enjoyed ordering him around. </p><p>He was chopping vegetables for a stew, they picked up fresh food at the docks, when he heard a commotion above. </p><p>He reached for his sword only to remember he left it with the maps. He took it off because it kept hitting the table and he never got the chance to put it back. </p><p>He grasped the knife he was using to chop and ran up to the deck. </p><p>“What’s going o-“ Merlin ducked, barely missing a shot from an enemy ship. “So that’s going on” </p><p>He noticed there were three Navy ships attacking. </p><p>The crew were getting into position, ready for attack. </p><p>The gunners were waiting at the cannons for the Captains signal. </p><p>The first enemy ship came into range. </p><p>Merlin quickly covered his ears. His right ear partially exposed due to his hand grasped around the knife. </p><p>“FIRE IN THE HOLE!” Jack cheerfully ordered. The man was too enthusiastic about being under attack. </p><p>Several loud cannons blasted into the hull of the enemy’s ship. Loud shouts were heard as the scrambled to reload on either side. </p><p>Jack took his place at the helm and Merlin recognized the look in his eyes. The ship started moving at full speed, away from the other ship but directing in the other two ships' line of fire. </p><p>“What are you doing?! Are you insane?!” Merlin shouted. </p><p>Jack laughed. “Yes! Good thing too or else this would never work!” </p><p>The ships were now fully loaded and wasted no time firing. </p><p>Merlin was nearly knocked off his feet from the force of impact. The sea seemed to realize their battle and the soft waves started to grow as the sky darkened. </p><p>Sailing became harder and they only had a few rounds of ammunition left. </p><p>The gunners were loading up whatever they could find into the cannons, forks, knives and even a bucket.</p><p>The other ship caught up and navy men started climbing aboard like rodents. </p><p>Merlin tried not to use his magic (he's been training without) but he had brought a knife to a gunfight. </p><p>His knife was now embedded in some rather rude sailors shoulder anyway.  </p><p>The said sailor returned his gift with a dagger in the stomach. </p><p>Merlin spit blood into his face. “Real original”</p><p>His eyes flashed and the man was swallowed by the waves below. </p><p>He yanked the dagger out. “You think I could keep this?” He flipped it in his hand before throwing it at another sailor who had his pistol readied. “Nevermind you keep it.” </p><p>The wound started knitting itself back up. It never healed like this in Camelot but after theorizing, he realized it’s because of his magic. </p><p>In Camelot magic was so sparse and crushed that as magic itself, Merlin often felt the same way, he wasn’t able to use the full extent of his abilities. Now that he was able to practice freely, to train and be near nature (a pure source of magic), he was finding out all sorts of new abilities. </p><p>Merlin felt a sudden rush of power. There was fighting all around, the black pearl was handling themselves but the navy men seemed to flow out of their ships continuously. </p><p>The warlock felt the sea call to him. The energy it possessed grew and Merlin could almost touch it. He remembered how it felt to harness that power when he defeated Nimueh, he did the same now. </p><p>The whites of his eyes were gold. The sky darkened even more around them, the wind picked up and the waves were now large enough to flood the entire deck. </p><p>The sky crackled with energy behind him. </p><p>A single lightning bolt shot out from the sky and hit the second ship. A large fire started despite the waves and a large amount of men turned their attention to stopping that rather than fighting.</p><p>Taking the opportunity, Merlin raised his arms and the water behind them rose into two tentacle shapes. The tentacles slammed into the ships before wrapping around them and crushing until the ship was nothing more than driftwood.</p><p>The Navy quickly finished off, the dozen remaining on the ship on fire were tied and gagged and brought to the cells. </p><p>Merlin stumbled over his feet, the energy rush he felt before disappearing as he became bone dead tired. </p><p>He vaguely recalls rough hands helping him to his hammock but the second he fell in, he was out. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry about leaving you all hanging for a few days. My brain space has been taken over by the election that’s happening. I’m not even American and it’s stressing me out. I would apologize for the cliffhanger but I did tag immortal Merlin so props to those who figured it out.</p><p>(Can you tell I recently finished Avatar?)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Merlin Becomes a Father (Again)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Black Pearl find their first dragon egg (feat. Freya)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Merlin was having the time of his life. </p><p>It’s been three months. Three months since Captain Jack Sparrow came to Camelot and changed everything. </p><p>The sea became his home. The salty air which at first made him sick, now filled him with confidence and cleared his mind. </p><p>He loved the water. Merlin was never around much water growing up. The closest thing he had was the lake of Avalon and he didn’t visit there often. </p><p>He understood why Freya wanted to be by the water. Of course it reminded her of where she grew up but there was something liberating about it, and as someone who had been trapped for so long, she would have craved that. </p><p>Merlin was no longer the errand boy. The crew agreed that his talents were wasted there and he was promoted to Third Mate. After Jack, Barbossa and Gibbs. </p><p>Right now Merlin was hunched over the dragon map, as he usually was. By now the map held no secrets and he had memorized the entirety of it all in case it got destroyed, but he still like to look at it from time to time. </p><p>It gave him hope seeing Albions future spread out like that. </p><p>The door creaked open behind him. He heard the familiar boots of his uncle. </p><p>Without looking up Merlin said. “Morning Captain” </p><p>Jack chuckled. “You’re freaky Bal- boy. I’ve got good news and bad news savvy?” </p><p>Merlin looked up. He wasn’t able to cut his hair and it was always falling into his eyes. Even if he found a decent knife or scissors the water made it too rocky and he’d more likely hurt himself. It was even worse when he tried to shave. </p><p>Barbossa caught him trying to use his magic and sat him down for a three hour-long lecture on sea gods, spring gods and how cutting his hair meant bad sailing weather, this led into a rant about piercings. Merlin would have agreed to anything to get out of there. </p><p>Which is how he ended up with scruffy hair and an earring. (For good luck)</p><p>His hair now was a decent length, when wet it fell into his eyes and annoyed the shit out of him. But when it was dry it took on a curl and only really became a problem when he looked up too quick, like now. </p><p>He scowled at it. </p><p>“Good news?” He tried to look hopeful. </p><p>“We’ll finally be puttin you to good use. Less than a day's sail.” Jack stabbed the map with his finger. </p><p>Merlin shot up. “I swear to the triple goddess the bad news better not be that you’re lying.”</p><p>“Why does everyone think I’m lying?” Jack muttered to himself. </p><p>“And the bad news?” Sparrow grinned. </p><p>“You look worse than ol’ hector” Jack patted Merlin's growing scruff. He scowled. </p><p>“I heard that you lily-livered bast-!” Barbossa yelled from the deck. </p><p>“LAND AHOY”</p><p>Merlin grabbed his sword and in a second was out of there and leaning over the ship to catch a glimpse. </p><p> </p><p>~&lt;&gt;~</p><p> </p><p>“Did that map of yours tell us where it would be?” Gibbs asked once the ship was docked. </p><p>Merlin was bouncing with excitement. </p><p>“Nope! But I think I’ll know. The last one required multiple parts of a key but I’m sure we’ll be fine.”</p><p>Gibbs didn’t look impressed. </p><p>They were on an island. Merlin guesses he could walk around the entirety of it in an hour if he wanted to. Half of the island was tall cliffs that hovered over the sea below. </p><p>Merlin knew this was the place. His magic knew.</p><p>He waved Bootstrap over and he followed him as they got closer to the cliffs. </p><p>He vaguely heard a mutter about idiots but ignored it. </p><p>“Look for any irregular rocks or symbols,” he told him. </p><p>They looked around for several minutes before a shape appeared in the water. </p><p>It was shaped like a human but was made entirely out of glowing water. It winked at Merlin before diving down. </p><p>In the crystal clear water they could see them reach a cliff wall that abruptly ended before the sea floor. As if there was an empty space under there. </p><p>Merlin knew instantly that’s where it was. He held his hand down into the water and felt fingers hold his hand. </p><p>Thank you Freya. </p><p>He saw the water girl smile and felt the hand dissolve. </p><p>“Davy Jones, What the fuck was that?” </p><p>Merlin smiled softly at the water (which was now just water), “Freya. My first, well only girlfriend.”</p><p>Bootstrap stared at him. </p><p>“We have to figure out a way to get down there. Maybe there’s a spell?” The warlock relectuanly dried his hand. </p><p>Bootstrap rolled his eyes. He sighed. I’ll have to do research now. Gaius would be proud. </p><p>When they met up with the rest of the crew to explain they all worryingly looked at the Captain. </p><p>Jack however was grinning ear to ear. </p><p> </p><p>~&lt;&gt;~ </p><p> </p><p>“You are a madman. This is insane. You are completely insane. I can’t believe we’re doing this” Merlin ranted. His arms started to strain from holding up the canoe. </p><p>“I’m told it’s my best quality.” Jack grinned despite being in the same position. </p><p>“I can’t believe I got stuck with you.”</p><p>“I’m the only one mad enough to do it.” </p><p>They were holding up a canoe underwater and slowly walking along the sandy floor to the underwater cave. </p><p>The canoe trapped the air well enough to allow them to breathe. </p><p>It was crazy, but genius. Like a lot of Jack's plans. He mused. </p><p>It took a bit but they got there. Jo was right about it being a cave. </p><p>The mouth of it was small enough to go unnoticed by others. It also appeared to hold an air pocket and Merlin was silently grateful that he wouldn’t have to keep breathing the same contained air as them. </p><p>He sent thanks to Freya. </p><p>They quickly discarded their canoe once they could, putting it at the entrance so they could get back. </p><p>Hundreds of crabs scattered as they walked. </p><p>Merlin caressed the walls covered in runes and pictures depicting dragons in battle. </p><p>He wanted to spend hours looking at them. The cave led to a tunnel that seemed endless. Until it wasn’t. </p><p>It opened up to reveal a heavy stone door. The triskelion was carved in it. </p><p>He tried pushing it but it wouldn’t budge. </p><p>“It might need a key. Let’s look for a key hole or something like that.” </p><p>As the dragonlord looked around Jack leaned against the wall and cracked open a bottle. </p><p>“If we don't have the key, we can't open whatever part it unlocks. So what purpose would be served in finding whatever need be unlocked, which we don't know, without first having found the key what unlocks it?”</p><p>“What?” Merlin scrunched his face in confusion. “We don’t need a key.”</p><p>“Now you’re not making sense. Found it” He pointed to a small hole above the door that would’ve fit a relatively larger key. </p><p>Jack wiggled his fingers the way he did anytime he wanted Merlin to use magic. </p><p>Merlin rolled his eyes at his uncle. </p><p>“Tospringe” </p><p>The stone shuddered and the door slowly moved inward. </p><p>Dozens of arrows shot out at them. Merlin froze time for a second and pulled Jack down to the floor before continuing it. </p><p>The arrows embedded themselves in the stone behind them and one in Jacks hat. </p><p>The captain frowned at it before yanking it out. </p><p>Behind the door was a dragon egg. </p><p>Merlin just about broke into tears then. </p><p>He tiptoed to the egg. It was on a stand like Aithusas egg. This egg was dark grey but shimmered blue as he moved around it. </p><p>He wished he could call Aithusa and let her witness this. So she could see the birth of a new age just as Kilgarrah had done with her. </p><p>Merlin cleared his throat. “Could we wait to open this?” </p><p>The pirate looked at him as if he had sprouted wings. </p><p>“At least until we get up to land?” </p><p>Jack shrugged.</p><p>It was much easier retrieving the egg this time. Jack proudly brought out a jar of dirt and swapped the egg with it. He even drew a little smiley face on the jar. </p><p>Merlin cradled it in his arms. He placed the egg into a rucksack and reversed the straps so it was nestled into his stomach. </p><p>They made it out without any structures collapsing or any attacks. That’s if you don’t count crab pinches. </p><p>The crew seemed fascinated by the egg but kept their space, if only for the protective look on Merlin's face. </p><p>They moved atop of the cliff, to where the rock ended and soft grasses started. </p><p>Everyone waited as Merlin sat legs crossed with the egg cradled between. </p><p>His voice shifted as he yelled, “O drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd'hup'anankes!”</p><p>Several of the crew looked at each other. They waited a minute before losing interest and leaving. </p><p>Merlin sat there for two hours. </p><p>He was in a meditative trance. Anyone who tried to talk to him was ignored. </p><p>The crew was ready to leave but they couldn’t without Merlin and more importantly, the egg. </p><p>Then thunder sounded. Only there were clear skies. </p><p>A white figure flew through the sky and landed with a large thud, a few feet away from Merlin. </p><p>The warlock in a second was hugging the dragon. </p><p>“Aithusa you made it!” He spoke in the same voice as you would a small child as he pet her scales. “I’m so sorry I used the voice with you but I didn't know any other way to call you from this distance.” Aithusa glared at him for a second then was preening in the affection. </p><p>“Look! I’ve found you a sister! Or a brother… I’m not sure yet.” He looked deep in thought but snapped himself out of it. He grabbed Jack by the wrist and dragged him towards the dragon. </p><p>He was shocked to say the least. Dragon eggs were one thing but actual dragons were another . He had never laid eyes on a dragon, only seen the drawing and heard the tales. Aithusa was magnificent. Her white scales make her glow like the sun, her size despite being the dragon equivalent to a toddler was gigantic. </p><p>Balinor would’ve loved this. He thought. </p><p>“This is Jack!-“</p><p>“Captain Jack!”</p><p>“He’s going to help me find more eggs so you won’t be alone anymore. I know how Killi can get. Especially with me leaving.” Aithusa chirped. He looked at her fondly before patting her neck. “I know.” </p><p>“Let’s get this started shall we?” Merlin glanced at them, a mischievous grin on his face. </p><p>He held the egg in front of him, he closed his eyes. </p><p>“Saiwalo” the dragonlord whispered the name he felt called to him during his trance. </p><p>Cracks started to form in the shell until a dark blue head popped out. </p><p>Merlin chuckled at the irritated noise coming from the dragon, tears already falling. </p><p>Saiwalo fully emerged and flung himself into Merlin's arms. </p><p>“The soul of the ocean” Jack translated. Merlin nodded. Neither could take their eyes off the baby dragon. “He’s blue too. It’s a good thing. It represents a time of prosperity” </p><p>Merlin looked fondly at Saiwalo as he hiccuped flames into the air. </p><p> </p><p>~&lt;&gt;~</p><p> </p><p>That night the crew of the Black Pearl broke out the rum and everyone got drunk. </p><p>Merlin left Saiwalo with Aithusa once he fell asleep and joined in the festivities. </p><p>He could hear the chorus of a dozen terrible singers.</p><p>“I'll eat when I'm hungry, I'll drink when I'm dry</p><p>If the hard times don't kill me, I'll lay down and di</p><p>I'll tune up my fiddle and I 'll rosin my bow</p><p>I'll make myself welcome, wherever I go!” </p><p>Merlin joined in where he could but it didn’t seem to matter if anyone knew the lyrics or not. Half of them were unconscious and the their half couldn’t decide whether it was ‘I’ll eat when I’m hungry’ or ‘ I’ll drink when I’m hungry’. </p><p>He ate some warm biscuits thanks to the fire and at some point danced several rounds with both Bootstrap and Gibbs. </p><p>He was drunk when he found himself wandering into the Captains Quarters. He barely remembered writing a letter or even giving it to Aithusa before she left. </p><p>He didn’t remember falling asleep on the grass immediately after, with a baby dragon nestled into his jacket and a content smile on his face.  </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A bit longer of a chapter this time but I had lots of ideas so hopefully not too many mistakes. As always please comment mistakes or questions I won’t be offended. </p><p>Also wishing the states (specifically Nevada) well with the election!</p><p>(Merlin: my first girlfriend turned into a lake.<br/>Boots: that’s rough buddy)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. New Parchment, Who Dis?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Arthur gets to read Merlins letter</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arthur was finally in a better mood. For one, Morgana wanted to stab him much less and that was always a good sign. </p><p>Gwen suggested that they go on a picnic and take a break from the castle. </p><p>Gwen, Morgana and Arthur left early in the morning so no one could interrupt them with another task. </p><p>They had been outside for hours now, mostly in silence. They all needed a break. </p><p>Especially Arthur. Despite being the king, his advisors were pushing more and more for him to marry. </p><p>They were worried about the stability of the kingdom now that magic was being legalized. </p><p>How could he explain to them that he didn’t want to? He wanted to marry for love and none of the nobles ever made him feel much of anything, in the romantic sense. He felt admiration for those like Mithian, sympathy for those like Elena, confusion over those like Vivian and disgust over the few married ones who tried to seduce him.</p><p>There was the Lady Sophia but Arthur could never remember what he did to make her leave so suddenly. He was awful in the ways of ‘wooing’ if his past was any indication. </p><p>When they were younger, it was one of the few things Morgana agreed with him on, the stupidity of marriage.</p><p> She said she felt the same way about all the noblemen that were thrown her way. Recently, he asked her about it. She only laughed at him and wished him luck. As if that would help finding a woman he loved. </p><p>Arthur loved Gwen. She was perfect. Especially once she started to speak her mind and didn’t stay in the shadows. She always treated him like a person rather than a prince. (Frequent exposure to Merlin and Morgana’s ‘hating Arthur’ rants helped with that.) She was kind to the people of Camelot, brave in the face of danger, and she was intelligent (Arthur frequently asked her opinion on pretty much everything). </p><p>He loved seeing her work with Gauis. She had so much love for Camelot’s people. </p><p>Gwen was a healer of everything. </p><p>Arthur thought he needed someone like that. Someone who could heal and work on a subtler level, if only to combat his tendencies to be rash and combative. </p><p>When Morgana was with the druids, Arthur courted Gwen. She was enthusiastic about it. They went on picnics (accompanied by Merlin), he tried being romantic by getting her flowers and bringing her lunch. (Via Merlin) </p><p>It was perfect.  Gwen wanted to take things slow. The kissing was nice. He liked spending so much time with her. She’s a wonderful person and he got to find out more about her than he would’ve before. </p><p>Gwen called it off after the news that Morgana was returning. Arthur understood. </p><p>He surprised himself because he found he didn’t really miss kissing her. They still spent time together and went on picnics only with Merlin and Morgana as well.  </p><p>Maybe I should ask Gwen to be queen. She’d make an amazing queen for Camelot. If there’s anyone I would want to rule beside it would her. He thought. Merlin could be head advisor. He would like dashing in some nice tunics and robes. He could sit on my right for round table meetings and-</p><p>Morgana threw a bread roll at his face. </p><p>“Oi!” He threw it back at her. </p><p>“Stop moping” Morgana chastised. “The whole point of being out here is to escape and all you’ve done is pout” </p><p>Arthur glared at her but she didn’t seem to care. </p><p>“Leave him alone ‘Gana. Can’t you see how stressed he is?” Gwen said. </p><p>“It’s a sister’s solemn duty to make her brother's life a living hell. It’s just the way of life” Morgana shrugged. Gwen lightly shoved Morgana, who pushed back, until they both fell over in a heap of giggles.</p><p>She tensed and quickly looked up where a white dragon was circling ahead. </p><p>Arthur instinctively grabbed his sword but let go before either woman could notice. </p><p>“Aithusa!” Gwen cheered. The dragon seemed to hear her as it landed in their clearing. Morgana ran to pet her and coddle the beast. Gwen quickly followed. </p><p>The white dragon forgot why it was there in the first place as it was showered with affection. </p><p>Arthur stayed a few steps back. He was still unsure about dragons. He would never hurt one unprovoked but memories of the Great Dragon didn’t help his trust. </p><p>I’ll have to get over that if I’m to learn anything about dragonlords. He thought, thinking of Merlin. </p><p>Luckily it was at this vantage point that he was able to notice the letter tied to her neck like a collar. </p><p>“It- she- Aithusa has parchment on her.” Arthur told them. </p><p>Gwen enthusiastically grabbed it. Her features only brightened when she read it. She laughed at it.</p><p>“It’s from Merlin.” </p><p>Morgana raced to get it but nothing would stop Arthur from getting there first. </p><p>He sprinted and tossed his sister aside to grab at it. </p><p>He noticed first that the parchment was much more brittle than what he was used to. Probably aged from being at sea. </p><p>The letter was written in Merlin's familiar handwriting only it seemed more jagged and smudged. </p><p> </p><p>Gaius! Gaius! We found a Saiwalo! He’s so cute and tiny Gaius! </p><p>And he’s blue! It’s like Arthur’s-eyes-when-he’s-trying-to-concentrate-blue. You know what I mean of course. He looks so different from Aithusa. But that could be because we found him underwater. It was so cool Gaius we flipped a boat upside down!</p><p>I drew you a picture!!! </p><p> </p><p>Arthur laughed because Merlin really did. Two stick figures carrying an upside down semicircle underwater. Beside was a drawing of a dragon surrounded by hearts. It was a surprisingly accurate drawing of a dragon that also looked like it was drawn by a child. </p><p>Or a really drunk Merlin. </p><p>The letter continued. </p><p> </p><p>Jack says he looks like an over plucked chicken but I think that’s his way of saying he loves him. </p><p>He called me scruffy cause my face spikes are long. What’s are they called again? I called him a kakós kouréas kai cheiróteros mágeiras, I think The prat would laugh. I’m really funny. I tried calling him a Katargíste ti sokoláta the other day when he stole the last biscuit but he apparently knew that one. </p><p>I should call Arthur names in dragontongue. I miss arthur. </p><p> </p><p>Arthur could practically hear his heart beating out of his chest. </p><p> </p><p>Nobody calls me an idiot anymore! Barbossa is the only one who even attempts to insult me properly but it’s not the same. Boots only insults me in dragontongue but that’s because it makes Captain mad. Absolutely bonkers. </p><p>Jo taught him a few… thingys. before she left. He only knows a couple but it’s really funny to see Jacks face when Boots calls Barbs a trelós pelekános. </p><p>YOU DONT KNOW JO. OH MY GODDESS. </p><p>Gaius why didn’t you tell me I was being rude? She’s a dragonlady! I got a sword and now we’re friends! She’s like me! How cool is that? </p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck?” Arthur muttered. He tried to ignore whatever weird feeling that was in his chest. </p><p>Letter Merlin rambled on for several more paragraphs about the herbs he’s found and how stab wounds heal. Which Arthur guessed Gaius would find fascinating. </p><p> </p><p>There was even this one plant that puffs up like Arthur’s hair after he gets up. Good point it’snot quite that. It’s more like Arthur’s hair after a tough training session when he rips off his helmet and his hair sticks everywhere…. like that only without the man sweat. </p><p> </p><p>He then went on to explain rum and why Gwaine would love it and give lots of details about said rum. Which, Arthur guessed, is because Merlin was drinking rum while writing it. At least if the dark stains on the parchment were to be believed. </p><p> </p><p>How’s Gwen? She’s the best friend. She’s the only one who ever helps me. Now I actually HAVE TO DO WORK it’s awful. I hate it. </p><p>Gaius don’t give me that look. We both know-</p><p>The next few lines were smudged.</p><p>-and Lancelot is the worst of them all! He knows so I can’t even lie to him! He just gives me the Lancelot Stare ™ and then I have to do it. I think Gwaine would be worse about it. Goddess knows what sort of things he’d ask for. I miss him. </p><p>He’d get a kick out of my hair, I’m starting to look like him. Barbossa sucks. </p><p>Also because you’re the best uncle can you fake some injuries for Percy and Elyan they work too hard. I don’t understand why Arthur makes everyone do SO MUCH TRAINING. </p><p>It’s like he needs to punish everyone for waking him up. OH MY GODDESS ITS ME. I KNEW IT. </p><p>I’m on to you Arthur! Who cares if you’re the once and future when you’re a grumpy bastard! </p><p>Who even cares about his beautiful hair or funny jokes or that his chest has- </p><p>OH MY GODDESS SAIWALO JUST SNEEZED. He is so cute.  </p><p> </p><p>Merlin ended the letter asking Gaius to write back and send Aithusa. He then went to explain that she wasn’t a messenger so it was only for emergencies (how this qualified for an emergency, Arthur had no clue). </p><p>He checked over the letter several times and reread the parts about him more times than he would like to admit. </p><p>“How is Merlin?” Gwen teased.. </p><p>“He- he’s…” Arthur choked. “Let’s just get this to Gaius.” </p><p>Without a word he collected his things and saddled into his horse. </p><p> </p><p>~&lt;&gt;~ </p><p> </p><p>Merlin had the worst hangover and was barely keeping it together. The pirates were sober, it was another Tuesday for them. </p><p>Saiwalo was wrapped around his shoulders like a giant cloak, the weight both comforting and unbalanced. </p><p>His head pounded as the second he got to the main deck the crew started singing (louder than usual). </p><p>Merlin was thrown into the longboat. </p><p>“What do we do with a drunken sailor?!...” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Translations:</p><p>Katargíste ti sokoláta- knock off chocolate maker</p><p>kakós kouréas kai cheiróteros mágeiras- bad barber and worse cook </p><p>trelós pelekános- cranky pelican</p><p>Thank you guys for all the love and support! It means so much! </p><p>Thank you so much to @eaflower123 to help with the formatting! </p><p>I’ve gone back and fixed the previous chapters so hopefully they’re a little less confusing</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. People Are Gay, Arthur</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Arthur figures out some things.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The everyday routine that came with living at sea was calming. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin was used to routine. Growing up it was farming, then it was being a manservant and now a pirate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin enjoyed routine but it was moments like this that he embraced the most. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hid in the crows nest, basking in the sunlight. Saiwalo was sleeping soundly beside him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin adjusted his hat so it didn’t cover his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He flicked his hand through the air, changing the cloud shapes to whatever he wanted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was cathartic to say the least. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pet the two small horns starting to grow from the dragons head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s the kid?” He heard Jacks voice  from down below. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why you asking?” Pintel asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He stole my hat.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Haven’t seen him.” They both shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did he turn invisible?” Ragetti asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can he do that?” Jack shook his head, if the shaking sounds of jewelry was anything to go by. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin grinned, flattening himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t you like to know old man!” He yelled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to kill him. Properly. I’ll make another deal with Davy Jones myself.” Jack yelled back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The yelling woke up Saiwalo, who yawned and coughed out a spark, setting Merlin's arm on fire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin cursed and patted it out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fire didn’t hurt him much, being a dragonlord and all but it </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> a pain to fix the holes it left. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack spotted the fire, “Ah ha! Found you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin glanced down to look at his uncle but instead focused on the patch of land in the distance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“LAND AHOY!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to kill him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~&lt;&gt;~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gwen, Lancelot and Morgana smothered their laughter as they hid from Gaius. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaius needed someone to clean the leech tank and was not being quiet about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ever since Merlin left, the assistant jobs were divided and it was fine. There were enough of them to share the load but no one wanted to</span>
  <em>
    <span> do that</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gwen got targeted first, caught by the subtle sighs and complaints of back pain, but was saved by Elyan who accused Gwen of stealing his favourite book. This gave her an excuse to leave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morgana was getting parchment from Geoffrey (the man hoarded it as much as dragons hoarded gold). Gaius came to the library asking about a book with spells that could clean for him, when he spotted Morgana. He asked her if she could perform the spell. She was saved by the warning bells. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lancelot was approached by Gaius but was interrupted by Arthur who was starting practice. He didn’t even know about the tank until the women told him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They crept down the hallways to Arthur’s chambers, headed for the antechamber. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin, being the greatest friend, gave Gwen the key before he left. He told her that Arthur would never find her and that it was a place away from stuffy nobles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as Gwen turned to key to the antechamber, Arthur walked in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you three doing?” He asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looking for Elyans book”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reading poetry”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stealing”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gwen shoved Morgana. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re not stealing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur nodded, not believing a word. “Why are you breaking into my antechamber?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re not breaking in”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have a key”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To kill you” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lancelot glared at Morgana. Morgana rolled her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur rubbed his head, feeling the headache already. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And how did you get the key?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Merlin” All three said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur blinked. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Merlin didn’t have the key. I never told him about the room. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He reached for the key on his belt but found it missing. Worse is he didn’t even remember when it could’ve been taken. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Footsteps approached the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Gauis</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hide</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Gwen whisper-yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They pushed into the antechamber one by one and slammed the door behind them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three tried to slow down their heart rates. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the bloody hell is going on here?” Arthur whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gaius”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leechtank”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Disgusting</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur nodded then turned to Morgana. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you do magic to clean it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morgana shook her head. “You still have to take the leeches out physically and clean those. It’s temperamental around living creatures.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see” Arthur said. He didn’t really though. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Morgana loved creepy things. Leeches should’ve been something she loved. Didnt she had a pet snake? How different are they really?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Morgana glared at him like she could read his thoughts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate you” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur pretended to swoon. “I love you too </span>
  <em>
    <span>sis</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morgana pretended to vomit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lancelot nudged Gwen and pointed at bed. They stole the best spots to sit before the royals even got the chance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morgana just sat in Gwens lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur took the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gwen kissed the witch on the cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lancelot pouted and she kissed his cheek as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What none for me?” Arthur teased. It definitely wasn’t because he was bitter about sitting on the cold hard ground . </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three blinked at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It would be inappropriate since Gwen is being courted.” Lancelot said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur patted Lancelot on the back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Congratulations you two” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morgana laughed. “Not him, me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know you held feeling for Lancelot” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arthur, Morgana has been courting me for months,” Gwen said plainly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you’re friends!” He reasoned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but were also very much in love. Romantically” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sexually” Morgana smirked. Lance tried to hide his laugh as Gwen hid her blush. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you’re girls”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need a drink” She quickly ran into Arthur’s room and grabbed the goblet of wine, pouring everyone a glass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morgana sighed and then proceeded to explain what being gay meant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you kissed Lancelot!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Gwen blushed. “Morgana and I are in love, but I also love Lancelot and him, I. This works well for us” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morgana and Lancelot high fived. Gwen drank a sip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Father always said-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uther was wrong about a lot of things. I’m sure he thought he was doing right by the kingdom, keeping this from you, but he’s wrong.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur’s brain stopped working. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Morgana and Gwen were both women. She said it also worked for men. A man could love a man. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Arthur could love a man. But what kind of man would he even want? Someone who was good with his people, who didn’t treat him like a king, someone he could joke with, someone intelligent, a healer like Gwen. Not one of the knights. They were like his brothers. He wanted someone to wake up to, to eat breakfast with and to talk with about anything. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He gasped at the realization. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I’m in love with Merlin.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You owe me five gold.” Gwen said happily.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lancelot and Morgana handed her five gold each.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m proud of you sire.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Took you long enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur smiled before remembering where Merlin was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The others came to the same realization.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If his letter is any indication, he feels the same way” Gwen tried to cheer him up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What am I supposed to do now? The council is breathing down my neck about a marriage. I can’t exactly drag Merlin back, we don’t even know where he is, nevermind if he’d agree.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gwen thought for a moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marry me” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?!” Arthur, Lancelot and Morgana yelled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Think about it. Camelot needs a Queen, you don’t want one. It’d be purely political. We’d marry but still be free to be with others. You can be with Merlin without worry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gwen is loved by the people, she knows the kingdom inside and out, she knows what the people need more than any noble.” Lancelot said, warming up to the idea. He sipped at his drink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you rather be forced into a marriage you don’t want?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if I want to marry Merlin?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gwen shrugged. “You can marry him on your own terms. You wouldn't have to invite anyone because of their status. It would be purely for love.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur liked that idea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are we really doing this?” He laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They looked in agreement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The four raised their glasses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To Camelot!” Gwen said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To Arthur getting his head out of his ass!” Morgana said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To Gwen!” Lancelot said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Long live the Queen!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Long live the Queen!” They chorused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaius heard the noise from the hall and opened up the antechamber door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There you are. I was wondering if you might help me with the leech tank-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They screamed. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello!! I would apologize for not updating sooner but I’ve been editing the whole story. </p><p>Yes I know this is a chapter in between others (sorry if you have to search) but I’m adding scenes that I cut out before and writing in others as well. </p><p>Part of the reason I haven’t actually finished the story is because I already know how it ends and Bc I have ADHD I think it’s done. <br/>I have a hard time sitting down to write something that I already know the details of. </p><p>Nevertheless, updates people updates!<br/>Chapters that have been edited now have actual titles. </p><p>Story might get a bit confusing after those  until I go and fix it. </p><p>Jo has been written out kinda. She’s there up until Merlin dies and then she’s like “I’ve got a family I’ve gotta dip” </p><p>Also I made Arthur a bit more Bi than Gay because I like it that way. </p><p>Freya also makes an appearance! She shows Merlin the cave where Saiwalo is. </p><p>Also some badass Merlin action where he takes down three ships with water tentacles.  </p><p>Thank you all for being so patient with me as I work through it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Speaking Spanish Can Save Your Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The search for dragons continues</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Potential CW: Character(s) get mortally injured and shot at</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>If he didn’t feel homesick before, he sure felt it now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they docked Merlin expected to get some parchment and some food other than meat or bread. What he didn’t expect was that no one spoke his language. Any of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With no other option, he was left trailing after his uncle like a lost puppy because the Captain knew the language and found it hilarious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would start throwing things if he had to listen to any more flirting. No person could ever endure that and remain sane. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t matter that he couldn’t speak the language. In fact it was almost worse because Merlin was almost certain that </span>
  <em>
    <span>embarcacion</span>
  </em>
  <span> didn’t need a wink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tugged at his shirt, his scarf was wrapped around his arm now, courtesy of one too many times being dragged by it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman Jack was talking to pointed to the tavern. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack winked and then patted the woman on the head, much to her confusion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin practically ran to the tavern. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Laugh it up Arthur. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack led them to a table where two men were having a drink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Captain patted them on the back like they were old friends, Merlin nodded in what he hoped were the right places. They were probably calling him an idiot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew why they were there, to find a guide through the mountain and find the egg, so he could only imagine how the conversation went:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jack: Hello old friend, who I absolutely have met before how are you?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Scary (but weirdly attractive) blond man with eyepatch: I have no friends. Go away before I kill you and your devastatingly handsome friend there</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jack: we need you to help us climb the mountain</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lancelot with a moustache: we want money</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jack: we will give you money</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>*Merlin nods*</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Stache-alot: we will help you but only because of your friend. He is very cool and not at all an idiot.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>*merlin nods*</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jack: that is Merlin</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Eyepatch: then we will take you to the mountain because Merlin exists. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Classic negotiations. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Merlin thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three looked at him strangely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Merlín no habla español. El es un idiota” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jack says seriously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The men agree to take them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~&lt;&gt;~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eyepatch and Stache-alot didn't talk a lot even though half of the crew spoke Spanish too. They mostly answered questions with grunts or pointing. Apparently not everyone enjoys trekking through the mountains.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His magic was getting antsy. Merlin could feel the dragon egg close but hated that he couldn’t get to it faster. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eyepatch seemed to notice something because he kept looking back towards Merlin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin did not blush. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Okay maybe he did. The blond man resembled a certain person he missed, only rugged, beaten up and missing an eye. That’s not important. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He needed to focus on finding the dragon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He spotted the triskelion carved into the rock wall and stopped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stacks-alot was pushed against him by Jack. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin glared at his uncle and turned back to the rock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The warlock ran his fingers along the carved symbol. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Tóspringe</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ground below them moved, opening up a passage. They went down it, half sliding and half falling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The passage opened up into a large open space. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It reminded Merlin of the horse stables in Camelot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a line of hay patches, almost nest like patches, beside that were a variety of tools piled up and saddles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin realized, </span>
  <em>
    <span>the nests and saddles can’t be full grown dragons. They’re much too small. This must be where they trained the dragons and riders. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It felt wrong, being so empty. He could feel what it must’ve been like for a new dragonlord to see their dragon and to bond with it, to be able to fly with it. The view would’ve been incredible.He could almost feel the wind on his face, the pure joy from dragon and lord. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wondered if Saiwalo or Aithusa would need a saddle soon. He would have to find a way to make one for them, these ones were too old and it felt disrespectful to just take one from here. . </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone else was staring at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should search around for the egg ,” Merlin said but didn’t take his eyes off the saddles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There wasn’t much else to the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t meant to be a temple or a hiding place for eggs, only a sanctuary for his people. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin saw Stache-alot pick up something from one of the nests. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ran over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You found it!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin's presence spooked Stache-alot and he almost dropped the egg. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin had to yank the egg out of Stache-alots hands. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Strong grip.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’ll be easier to hatch it down here, than to carry the heavy egg up and risk breaking it.” Merlin said, even though the language barrier went both ways. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cleared a space in one of the nests and gently placed the egg down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The egg was heavier than the others and was speckled with red. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He focused on the magic from the dragon inside, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Elefthería</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he commanded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cracks littered the egg's surface as it started to break its way out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt the barrel of a pistol against his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin froze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stache-alot pulled the trigger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~&lt;&gt;~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Merlin had a headache. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he remembered the last couple minutes. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Elefthería</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He frantically searched the chamber for the dragon but she was gone, as well as Traitor-alot and Diepatch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Panic set in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He named the dragon, she must have hatched by now, he couldn’t allow for her to be taken. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No doubt the men would want to sell her or use her as a weapon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He saw red. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He climbed his way up the passage as fast as he could. He didn’t notice the amount of blood that poured from the bullet wound or that it was covering his hair and starting to soak through his shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin wasn’t sure if he was running on pure adrenaline or pure magic. He didn’t care. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The crew of pirates outside scrambled for their things once they saw the dragonlord, who didn’t even realize that they were there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He followed the men’s tracks like a bloodhound. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His magic- adrenaline fueled brain remembered Arthur’s tracking techniques better than normal Merlin could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he spotted them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their eyes turned wide at the sight of him. Eyepatch was trying to stuff the baby dragon into a sack while the other was reloading his pistol. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ic feond sum bicce unc deofol ne abredwian feond</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He thrust his hand out as the men flew into opposing trees, the vines started to wrap around them until they were bound from neck to toe. The vines started to slowly suffocate them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin turned his attention towards the dragon, gently freeing it from the bag. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“xaplóste to kourasméno kefáli sas. min klais pia pia</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He whispered softly to the creature. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dragon, which he now realized was red, snuggled up to him and purred.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin looked up to make sure the traitors were still tied up, they were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The crew caught up to them, guns blazing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened down there kid?” Jack asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They tried to take her.” Merlin stated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack nodded, satisfied with that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A shot rang out, hitting Merlin in the back and Eleftherías head which was cradled in his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two more shots rang out as the pirates killed the two men. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin felt Elefthería die. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt her magic leave her in an instant, he felt her pain as if it was his own, he felt her pulse slow and her body lose heat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tears fell as he started chanting any healing spell he could think of. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ic þe þurhhæle þin licsare mid þam sundorcræftas þære ealdaþ æ, Efencume ætgædre, eala gastas cræft ige gestricaþ þis lic forod… Ic þe þurhhæle</span>
  </em>
  <span>-“ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes glowed gold but nothing happened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He held onto the dragon closer. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Translations:</p><p>Elefthería- freedom </p><p>Tóspringe- open spell used in the show</p><p>ic feond sum bicce unc deofol ne abredwian feond - im a bad bitch you can’t kill me </p><p>xaplóste to kourasméno kefáli sas. min klais pia pia- lay your weary head to rest. Don’t you cry no more. </p><p>Ic þe þurhhæle þin licsare mid þam sundorcræftas þære ealdaþ æ- one of the most powerful healing spells given to him from Kilgharrah </p><p>Efencume... ætgædre, eala gastas cræft ige gestricaþ þis lic forod- spell that Merlin used to try to heal Uther </p><p>—————</p><p>Hi. I hate myself too. <br/>Look I’ve had this idea for a while, I wrote it as like a throw away paragraph in another chapter but I thought that that kind of trauma needed it’s own chapter to be fully felt and not just there. <br/>I would like to say it gets better from here but I’ve got sirens planned and an immortal Merlin so you decide.  And like an entire battle. Idk how I forgot that. </p><p>Also can you guys let me know if you think this needs a content warning?? I don’t think it’s that graphic but it could be to some people and I don’t want to hurt anyone (other than fictional characters). Also does major character death even apply if he just comes back???</p><p> </p><p>Oh and happy Valentine’s Day.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. What A Shame The Grooms Bride Is A Very Lovely Person</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Merlin finds out some news</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Saiwalo was now the size of a horse. He was getting too big to be aboard, especially with how clingy he was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin wanted to send him to Kilgharrah, to learn from another dragon but part of him wished that he wouldn’t leave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack, of all people, explained that it was the right thing. After a dragon reached a certain size it needed to go on its own or else the dragon wouldn’t adapt to the environment and would have a harder time surviving. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Saiwalo spent any more time at sea, he would adapt completely to it and would never be able to live on land. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin wondered what Kilgharrah was used to, if his time in the caves changed him or if it was just another element of torture. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin planned on riding the blue dragon to Camelot himself and spending a day or two there before continuing his search. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their search became tiring. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin didn’t leave his cabin for three days after Elefthería. He took that time to mourn and to consider if he was being too hopeful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The map was ages old and unreliable. It wasn’t magic so the marks stayed even after a dragon was hatched. It was from before the purge so many of them could’ve been destroyed during that, or hatched already. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They got lucky with their first egg but who knew how many more they could get? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Things weren’t looking up. Since Saiwalos hatching, they arrived at three other dragon spots. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One was Elefthería, the other was entirely in ruin, the egg already gone before they got there, another was now home to a lovely inn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not quite what he hoped for. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He dreamed of flocks of dragons over Albion, but his dreams were quickly fading. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Part of him wanted to quit now. To go home to Arthur and Gaius. To forget that it ever happened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t though. He would always wonder about the fate of the others, however many. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe a trip would be worse? Merlin would be forcing himself to see the things he couldn’t have yet. To visit his family but not be able to stay. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wondered if they even thought about him anymore. They kept up letters (although he isn’t sure what he sent exactly in the first one) but it was in Gaius’s hand. Merlin knew he kept things from him. According to Gaius everything was fine, he mentioned visiting kingdoms but said nothing of how the stay was, if there was a threat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He asked more questions about Merlin than anything else, which he knew meant that Gaius was trying to avoid talking about Camelot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t until Aithusa arrived with the latest letter that Merlin made any decision. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t from Gaius. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Merlin. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I trust Aithusa will deliver this in time.  My brother has been more of himself lately. That is to say an idiot. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Arthur and Gwen are to marry before Beltane. Gwen will become Queen of Camelot. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Arthur, being the stubborn fool he is, refuses to talk about any of the planning. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I want you to be there. Gwen wants this as well. Arthur hasn’t said so to me but he does too. I know him too well. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I won’t ask you to stay. I won’t even ask you to come for Arthur. But at least come for Gwen. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She misses you. We all miss you. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If you tell anyone I said that you’re dead. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Morgana. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Merlin stared at the paper in shock. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t expecting this. He gasped for air to slow his heartbeat down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re getting married,” he whispered to himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tears pricked at his eyes and he couldn’t stop the storm from coming. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sky darkened in an instant. Thunder banged above them, sounding dangerously close to the ship. The waves rose although they didn’t touch the boat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Black Pearl was perfectly dry and fine in the middle of a raging storm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin clutched at the letter, openly sobbing now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had known for years now that he was in love with Arthur. He knew Arthur didn’t feel the same. Sometimes he hoped whenever a princess came to Camelot that Arthur was only prince, not suitor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All that hope was lost when he started courting Gwen, he had hopes when it ended but now they were getting married. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t care about her being queen. She would- will be- a wonderful queen. She was perfect for the job. But why did she have to fall in love with Arthur? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wedding was close. Less than a week. The trip would take most of that time anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rode out on the white dragon the next morning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~&lt;&gt;~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Camelot was brighter than he remembered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were more children running around in the streets, the townsfolk were smiling constantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Arthur did this. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>In the corner of his eye he spotted a group of young kids playing. One of them was pushed over and a small blonde girl glared at the boy who pushed her. Here eyes glowed yellow and the boy fell onto his back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin froze. This girl was going to die and all because a boy pushed her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But no guards came rushing over. No one really seemed to question it at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kids started laughing and congratulating the girl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl noticed she was being watched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey mister why are you staring? Are you lost?” She practically demanded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head. “You used magic. In Camelot”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you a traveller?” One of the boys asked. The children piled together to protect her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He went to say no but realized that he was at the moment. He nodded again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh that explains it. He must’ve not heard” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heard what?” He didn’t dare to hope. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The king said magic is okay now!” The girl cheered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin absolutely did not fall over. Nope. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magic was legal, in Camelot of all places, and it was because of Arthur, because of him, because of their </span>
  <em>
    <span>destiny</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had to fight the urge to cry. He wasn’t that successful going by the children’s faces. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a watery smile he braced himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cupped his hands together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Gewyrcan lif” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A swarm of butterflies were created from air and fluttered around the kids. The children laughed and tried to catch them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin laughed too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally he was free. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Merlin</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He spun around to face the voice but laughed when he saw who it was. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Translations:</p><p>Gewyrcan lif- actual spell Merlin used in the finale to make the butterfly for Arthur</p><p>A bit shorter of a chapter but only because I had to split it up. I won’t apologize for the angst because I live for it  </p><p>Next chapter will include the wedding, some reunions and you guessed it... more angst!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. It’s Not Gay If You Don’t Make Eye Contact</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It’s wedding time!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Gwaine!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was tackled by the knight.  “I missed you bogman!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I missed you too Gwaine.” He chuckled into the other man's long hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gwaine pulled back and examined him, the largest grin on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at you! You stole my look!” Merlin blushed in embarrassment. “How can you live on a dirty old ship and come back looking like this?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin blushed harder for a different reason. His scruff helped hide most of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t think it was that bad. His hair curled down to the back of his neck and his scruff was just long enough to not scratch or itch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have to tell me everything!” Gwaine wrapped an arm around his shoulder and dragged Merlin to the tavern, both men laughing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~&lt;&gt;~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... so I’m sitting there, trying to figure out how the hell to escape! I’ve got a candlestick in one hand and with the other I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>still</span>
  </em>
  <span> holding up the pillow. That’s when his wife walks in an-“ Gwaine leaned over Merlin, who had his full attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both men were tipsy despite the many drinks that had come their way. In his year at sea, Merlin got very used to harder drinks than the ale. Gwaine on the other hand had a lifetime of endurance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah! Gwaine I knew we’d find you here. Leon was looking for you.” Two knights came up to Gwaine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gwaine finished off his drink in one swig and got up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks mate.” He said to the knight. “I hate to say it but I need to sober up if I want to get out of extra patrol.” He grabbed Merlin's water skin and  choked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“MERLIN” he coughed out. “Have you been holding out on me?!” He took another swig. “What is this magical drink?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin chuckled. “Rum. I told you you’d like it” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gwaine grinned and waved the water skin in his face before taking another sip and attaching it to his belt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You never cease to amaze me bogman.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on Gwaine, you know better than anyone to expect anything,” Merlin teased. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And yet you continue to surprise me!” Gwaine ruffled his hair. He paused for a moment to think. “You should come with me! The others will be so glad to see you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin planted his feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t.” Gwaine frowned. Merlin continued, “I’m not staying. I’m not done at sea and I don’t want this to be harder than it has to be. I only came because Morgana asked me to. Well really just for Gwen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I thought everything was fine with you and Arthur?” Gwaine was practically pouting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His heart hurt at the mention of Arthur. It was too soon to think of him marrying someone else. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s complicated.” He tried to think of words to explain it without bearing his entire heart out to his friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gwaine seemed to understand. He wrapped his arm around the warlock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin knew that things would be okay when Gwaine had already left to see Leon, he felt a little less lonely than when he arrived. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~&lt;&gt;~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The only other person he saw before the ceremony was Gaius. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaius hugged him and scolded him on his appearance, to which Merlin laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was calming being back in his old chambers. Gaius treated him as if he never left. They had lunch together and talked about the latest Camelot gossip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He even explained the dragon situation to Gaius to make sure someone knew that the blue dragon would be around Camelot and was not to be harmed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wedding topic was avoided. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It gave the warlock the peace of mind he needed to attend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaius helped him trim his hair so he looked somewhat put together. Merlin changed into an emerald green tunic. He found it in the Captain's chest of stolen clothing so it was a bit large in the chest but tighter in the arms and not quite as long as he would’ve preferred but it worked. He swapped his trousers into a pair that were darker and clean. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He convinced himself that he was wearing green in honour of Beltane and not because he wanted to blend into the greenery and hide from everyone. And it was absolutely not because Bootstrap told him he liked ‘the cut of his jib’. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, he didn’t get a chance to hide as the bells rang to announce the start of the ceremony. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~&lt;&gt;~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ceremony itself was beautiful. Merlin positioned himself in the back with the townsfolk. He hoped no one would recognize him there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Arthur arrived his breath caught. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was golden, radiating light across the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hair was a bit longer, Merlin noted. It suited him if not a bit stiff, thanks George, and his clothes were perfectly fitted. He looked every part of the ‘Once and Future King’. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked more mature, he looked like the king Merlin always dreamed of being able to see. The one who pushed past his fathers hatred and aimed to connect the land. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The same man that legalized magic even without Merlin there, who made the kingdom that much brighter simply because of who he was and who he stood for. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin spaced out during the first part of the ceremony, too busy drinking in the sight of Arthur and yearning to run up to him and kiss him even just once. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted to freeze time and stay with Arthur like this forever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Gwen walked in his breath caught but for a different reason. She was stunning. How could she not be? Gwen has always been beautiful but the past year has been kind to her. Her stance was more relaxed, her face looked younger, more like the girl he first met in the stocks all those years ago. Only now she was a woman and one who knew her own power.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wedding was a blur. He couldn’t keep his thoughts straight and he hated himself for the jealousy he felt for Gwen. He would give anything to be there beside Arthur right now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur speaking was the only thing that broke him out of his spiral. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“LONG LIVE THE QUEEN” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The crowd chanted after. Merlin wiped away tears forming and joining in passionately with the chant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“LONG LIVE THE QUEEN” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was jealous of Gwen but that didn’t erase their almost decade of friendship. It didn’t erase the fact that Gwen would be the greatest queen Camelot had ever seen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“LONG LIVE THE QUEEN” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Long live Queen Guinevere.  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Merlin thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t notice the surprised look on Morgana's face as she heard him mindspeak, he was too focused on the couple. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Merlin? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Morgana projected. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hello Morgana</span>
  </em>
  <span> Merlin sent back. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thank you for coming. I know it wasn’t easy.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’d do anything for them. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Did Gaius tell you anything?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I know enough. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You should see him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You know why I can’t. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And that’s why you should. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Through the crowd, his feet instinctively took him where he needed to go. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>~&lt;&gt;~</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arthur returned to his chambers late that night. The floor swayed beneath him as he made it to bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rode off the post-ceremony high at the end of the feast and all he wanted to do was sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Long live the queen!” He shouted sloppily to the empty room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gwen was spending the night in Morgana's chambers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a good arrangement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur knew that it’s been a year since Merlin left, but some part of him wanted to look in the crowd and see him there. It was the same part of him that wished the same thing when he legalized magic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tried his best to get a good look at the crowd but he couldn’t see the familiar neckerchief anywhere. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He searched endlessly during the feast for him but couldn’t see him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur wasn’t sure what he would do if he saw him. He desperately wanted to see him though. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The king clutched to the bedpost so he didn’t fall, only he did fall, backwards onto his desk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His head hit a small book. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He groaned in pain and picked up the book to throw it across the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stopped when he saw the title. He knew instantly who it was from. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a book of poetry. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I seriously can’t believe how far this fic has come. There’s maybe a chapter  or two left before I do a larger time skip and then after that there’s maybe five. Really depends on if there’s an epilogue or not. Thank you to everyone who’s commented or send kudos!!!</p><p>(Future me: I am now on chapter 21 and not done. What was I thinking????)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Stealing Things Is The Best Way To Heal A Broken Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Black Pearl do some pirating stuff</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A hand slammed on the barrel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You cheated!” Bootstrap yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did no such thing!” Merlin exclaimed. “The rules say that pawns can jump over coins, if they are less than a gold piece!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He huffed back into his seat. He carefully moved his bishop, rolled the die and grinned as he placed the bishop sideways. He leaned back, satisfied with his play. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin pretended to sneeze. His eyes flashed and a pile of swords fell over behind them. Bootstrap turned his head and Merlin quickly moved a gold piece to the right. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you go yet?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin didn’t take his eyes off the board. The board in question was a chess board, on top was a third of the chess pieces,two dice, several various coins, five checker pieces, a shell, and a handful of mahjong tiles. “No not yet.” He then moved his king to flick Boot's checker piece off the board entirely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He groaned. “How are you so good at this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The warlock shrugged, fighting a smile. “Practice I guess.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gibbs whacked him atop his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oi bucko! What was that for?” Merlin fixed his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Captains called a meeting.” Gibbs said plainly, but it was clear he was amused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gibbs said that Jack wanted the meeting but from the moment they rallied around him, it became clear who was calling the shots. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barbossa stood to the right of Jack but made himself in the center. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Avast now, we’ve got a Merchant ship a ways away and I reckon we show them what the Black Pearl is made of.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a roar in agreement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or!” Jack interrupted. “Or! We could shout mean things at them as we pass from a safe distance. Eh?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glanced around for support. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cheering stopped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vote?” Pintel suggested. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vote!” The crew yelled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All those in favour of the raid?!” Barbossa said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Most of the crew's hands went up, including Merlins. They wouldn’t dock for a few more days and he was out of parchment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack sighed. “All those in favour of my plan?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Half a dozen hands, including Bootstraps raised. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin just looked at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What</span>
  </em>
  <span>? I want a nap.” He grinned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m the captain so my vote counts as three.” Jack said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You still don’t have enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bollocks.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What say we rattle the bones aye?” Bootstrap had a dangerous glean in his eye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin matched it. “Full day's duties to whoever gets the most chickens.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Alive. We don’t need a repeat of last time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That fire was not my fault.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think Cook would agree”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mouth watered just thinking of what the Cook would do with it all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Deal?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Deal” The shook hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You two, stop your scheming.  We don’t need any more mutinies today” Jack said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A vote is hardly a mutiny Captain” Barbossa said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack preened at the word ‘Captain’, so much that he forgot why he was arguing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~&lt;&gt;~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the ship drew nearer the pirates readied for attack. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the ships were close enough, several ropes flung out and attached themselves to the mechanical ship. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The crew of the Black Pearl attacked, in seconds fights were breaking out and men were falling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin used the rope to pull himself across. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He swung his sword at the incoming merchant, their blades met. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He jumped over the swinging sword and used his momentum to knock the man down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The warlock fought three more merchants on his way below deck. It got easier as he went, the other merchants saw their own get defeated and were sloppy as a result. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did however receive a rather nasty blow to the leg that put a damper on his score. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He made it below deck, where all the good stuff would be. Including the animals. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a squeak behind the rum battles that made Merlin draw his sword. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A wide- eyed short statured man creeped out from behind the barrels but hid quickly after seeing Merlin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon out mate. I promise not to hurt you if you don’t act like such a bloody landlubber.” Merlin lowered his sword. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man creeped out again. He was the scholarly type, most likely trying to prove some theory or another. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was only bad luck that made this meeting happen.  However Merlin saw it as very good luck because that meant he had loads of parchment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be taking this then” Merlin announced and strolled over to the desk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! Please have mercy! That’s my life’s work!” The man plead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? No! I’ve run out. Keep your…” Merlin glanced at the man's work “... butterfly sketches?” Merlin shrugged and tossed them into a pile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man visibly relaxed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin set out to collect as much parchment as he needed. The man was slowly going back to his hiding place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know what kind this is?” Merlin interrupted the silence to look at the man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hand was outstretched with a single butterfly that he created with magic, the same kind he showed those kids all those weeks ago. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The scholar leaned closer to the butterfly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That… doesn’t look like any butterfly I’ve seen.” He tensed. “What’s your name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shouting outside was growing louder, a sign that the merchants were losing. Cheers erupted, followed by a loud splash, followed by more cheers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin stowed away the parchment as there was a loud banging on the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His sword was at the throat of the intruder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bootstrap!” Merlin pointed to the man. “Can we consider him a chicken?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled. “We are not having this conversation again, Emrys.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not too long into being at sea did Merlin realize that most pirates had another name. One that only enemies or strangers would know, so if the law ever caught up they couldn’t attack any family. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Plus it sounded cool. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin chose Emrys because too many people insisted that was his name anyways and he didn’t care to come up with anything else. It helped that any magic users would automatically know not to mess around, so he got a reputation without really doing much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pirates set out on removing the barrels of rum, as well as any maps or anything of value. Once more men got involved, the fighting upstairs was over, Merlin raised the captains quarters and found his hat. He put it on with a knowing smirk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he returned, the scholar was in the same place as before. The ship was picked clean, above deck several merchants were being tied to their own ship and others were getting pushed onto the Black Pearl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bootstrap was chasing a chicken. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There is no way he is winning. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin ran. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>~&lt;&gt;~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The crew was in high spirits that night. Merlin was right, Cook had outdone himself. The merchants apparently hadn’t been sailing for very long, they had lots of fresh food which made for a nice feast. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t of course anything like the actual feasts back in Camelot but Merlin found himself enjoying it much more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least he didn’t have to serve anyone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stole a roll from Jack, which brought the Captains attention and he quickly tossed Merlin's hat into the sea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ragetti and Pintel had found instruments aboard the merchant ship and the Black Pearl was faced with an hour-long performance by several of the crew. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a horrible mess, some of the instruments were broken, most untuned, everyone sang off key. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carolina, one of the quieter crew members, was apparently from noble descent. She was three sheets to the wind and claimed that the trumpet was no different than the piano she played as a child. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She played a surprisingly decent solo of hot cross buns. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin drank less than he normally would, went to bed early, wrote to Gaius and fell asleep almost as soon as his head hit the hammock, knowing that tomorrow they would arrive at another egg. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~&lt;&gt;~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arthur rubbed his eyes. Council today had gone on for days. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was grateful for Guinevere beside him, taking notes and actually paying attention to the nobles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She would come to his chambers later and drop off the notes. He would get her something nice for all her trouble. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wouldn’t admit it but he almost preferred her to take his notes. She would write helpful hints to their names. Such as</span>
  <em>
    <span> Lord Bennett (resembles a small bear</span>
  </em>
  <span>). She also threw in little jokes because it was the only way to keep his attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was about to call the meeting short when one of the pages rushed in and whispered something to one of the lords. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Lord's face paled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is something the matter?” Gwen asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lord calmed himself before speaking. “There have been reports, your highness, of increased pirate activity around Albion shores.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That got Arthur’s attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do we know of the ship?” Arthur asked. He had to stop himself from doing anything rash. Gwen seemed to understand as she put a hand on his wrist. Gently to let him know he had support. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lord shook his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They say the ship is as dark as a moonless night, with sails to match. They talk about its unrivalled speed and…” the Lord gulped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And?” Arthur was on the edge of his seat. Morgana kicked his foot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And… There are rumours of a sorcerer aboard. One unlike any other. They say he can survive even the most fatal of wounds and that he has the power to command the sea with only the wave of his hand.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The king fell back into his seat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All hope of it being Merlin was lost. He was a dragonlord not a sorcerer. Arthur would know if he was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morgana however only seemed more intrigued. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did they say his name?” The court sorcerer asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They call him </span>
  <em>
    <span>Emrys</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Things are starting to wrap up now! Please comment if you want more Pirate action or if you want to head straight into Merlins return to Camelot</p><p>Bootstrap is William Turner Sr if anyone was confused about that. I don’t really think they give him much character in the movies so I took some liberties.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. The Endless Darkness And Mystery Of The Ocean Is Becoming A Bit Tempting To Dive In To Now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sirens!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The waves grew rocky. They knew going in that sailing wouldn’t be easy. These were siren infested waters after all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Captain Jack had been quiet all morning. Everyone was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirens weren’t something to be trifled with. They killed nearly as many sailors as the sea itself did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were tired too, sailing across a whole ocean to get to the next dragon egg. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But of course nothing was ever easy for Merlin, so naturally they had to sail through these waters to get to it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Captain wordlessly handed out wax and cotton to plug their ears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were down to a skeleton crew steering the ship, completely deaf, while the others would be tied up below deck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin was a part of the skeleton crew. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He helped to tie up the others as they got closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack was tied to the wheel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even with the precautions, Merlin was worried about losing crew, he placed the crew below deck under a sleeping enchantment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uncannily similar to the one Mary Collins used when he first came to Camelot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least he didn’t have to sing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The water calmed down the closer they got, making it easier to maneuver around the rocky shores. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alternatively, easier to crash into as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a thrum of magic and Merlin knew that their song had begun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The scholar in him wanted to know what he would hear but he wasn’t that much of an idiot to remove his earplugs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A wave of relief flashed on Jack's face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then the sirens hit the boat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It bumped into some rocks, not damaging the ship. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack may be a madman but he is also a great sailor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They hit again with more force.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin was knocked to the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Merlin</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” A familiar voice called out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arthur!” He cried. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s not him. It’s the sirens but damn if I don’t miss his voice. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He wiped tears away. With shaky hands, he tried to find his earplug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Merlin where are you, you dollophead” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>His head snapped to the voices direction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack noticed the movement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bloody hell, Boy put those blasted things back in! Barbossa, stop him!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack couldn’t move, tied to the wheel and Barbossa couldn’t hear him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neither could Merlin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not real” he closed his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a wet thump in front of him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Opening them he saw Arthur, real Arthur, trying to climb his way on board  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What are you doing Merlin? Help me out</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Arthur said with a grin on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin scrambled to let him on the ship. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Jack screamed, unable to do anything but watch as the siren climbed aboard. “Kid, snap out of it!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur gazed into Merlin's eyes, his hand cupped his face and Merlin leaned into the touch. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I missed you Merlin.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You just missed bossing me around.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur laughed. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Stop trying to be clever Merlin, I’m trying to say something.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Merlin waited. Arthur sighed, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You being gone has made me realize that, I’m in love with you. I think I always have been.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“But Gwen?” Merlin broke out of the trance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur put his hands on Merlin's shoulders and played with the back of his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Gwen is nothing to me. She is only the queen to me. I want you Merlin. I need you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlins body heated up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Come back to Camelot with me. We can leave the castle and spend our days on a farm somewhere, just the two of us.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin laughed, a broken sound through the tears he was trying to hold back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what? I’d do all the work?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur rolled his eyes. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re the greatest sorcerer to ever live. I think we could figure something out</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You knew?!” Merlin gasped, mind reeling.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Of course. How dumb do you think I am?,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Arthur chuckled and held Merlin closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack tried to break out of the restraints. He cursed himself for putting away anything sharp before they got tied up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ve always known. I’ve only been waiting for you to tell me. Why else would I legalize magic so late? I was waiting on you.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were?” Merlin felt a stab of guilt. </span>
</p><p><em><span>Why would he allow that? Just for me? If he knew magic wasn’t wrong, then why didn’t he stop Uther sooner?</span></em> <em><span>How many have died because of me?</span></em></p><p>
  <span>Arthur leaned closer so that they were a breath away from kissing. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We could stay in Camelot. Build Albion together. We could finally bring peace. We could even spend our days doing research if that’s what you wanted. It doesn’t matter. I only care about being with you.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin closed his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Merlin!” Jack's voice broke through. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned towards his uncle and then he remembered why he was there . </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned to Arthur who wore an awful scowl. His hands turned into a claw-like grip, his face became not quite Arthur. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not really him” He whispered to himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Screams pierced through his ear drums, the siren was angry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claws latched onto him and he was thrown into the water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The siren pushed him deeper and deeper into the water, his lungs burning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tries to fight but the siren is too strong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes flash gold and the siren is pushed back several feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin tries to swim up, for any hope of oxygen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two sets of arms grasp him from behind and drag him deeper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can barely see anything as it is in the darkness of the water, but everything is twice as blurry now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Siren Arthur swims up to him, their face only now Arthur. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their claws caress his face before they dig in. Their mouth, Arthur’s mouth, hovers over his clavicle before latching on, an intense pressure and then the teeth sink into him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gasps and loses any air he had left. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin can only keep the water out for so long before his body starts to breath it in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His lungs fill up with water, the salt in it making him want to throw it back out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Siren Arthur latches on harder. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Immortality or not. I might die here. At least I could hear Arthur say that, even if it wasn’t true. At least I can see his face before I go. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin lets himself get taken by the deep. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Pain. That’s it. </p><p>I wrote this way too early in the morning/night. I do my most angsty writing then apparently. </p><p>Also yes I am writing this because every pirate fic needs a good siren moment and also because it leads to more angst later and I love making trauma for them. </p><p>(Also the chapter title came from a weird chapter title list thing and I laughed at it fitting so that’s why that’s there.)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Go Get Your Man!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Merlin doesn’t die. Yay! Arthur gets some information he needed a while ago.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A powerful force blows the sirens back, they screech and scramble back to the nest. </p><p>She races to the warlock's body. </p><p>The lady’s hands caress his face. </p><p>“Oh my love. What have they done to you?” She whispers. </p><p>The bite on his shoulder reached bone, his stomach was torn open and his right arm had a chunk out of it. </p><p>This wasn’t just death, it was a massacre. </p><p>Freya called for the Vilia, he wasn’t healing fast enough.  </p><p>She tried to heal him the best she can but she's only so powerful. </p><p>The small fae creatures swarmed around the warlock's body. </p><p>The water around him glowed and his cuts started to stitch themselves back up. </p><p>His eyelids flickered. </p><p>His wounds now appeared nothing more than shallow cuts, it’ll have to do for now. The fae Vilia leave, their work done. </p><p>Freya drew the water out of Merlin's lungs. </p><p>His gold eyes shot open. </p><p><em> Merlin? </em> </p><p>His eyes widened. His body convulsed from lack of air. She created a bubble of air around his head. He gasped it in. </p><p>Merlin coughed out the non existent water. </p><p>He took in his surroundings, remembering the sirens and pain. </p><p>Merlin pushed away from Freya. </p><p>“No! You’re wearing her face. You’re not real.”</p><p>Freya backed away and let him have space. </p><p>“I’m trying to help you.” She said calmly. “I saw what they did. I only want you to be safe.” </p><p>She held out her hand.</p><p>Merlin hesitantly reached out and took it. </p><p>The water below started to push them up and towards the surface. </p><p>They stood on top of the waves as if it was solid ground. </p><p>Merlin let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding when he saw the black pearl in the distance. </p><p>He wrapped his arms around Freya and they held each other close. </p><p>“Thank you” he whispered. </p><p>She tucked a strand of hair out of his face and kissed the edge of his mouth. </p><p>Together they walked hand in hand back to the ship. </p><p> </p><p>~&lt;&gt;~ </p><p> </p><p>Arthur tried to remain calm towards the end of the council meeting but he couldn’t help it. </p><p>He’d been trapped in the castle for days, he needed an escape but he promised Gwen that he would go to the meeting before taking the knights into the forest. </p><p>“If that will be all, I have other matters to attend to” Arthur said in his most kingly voice. He stood up, ready to run as soon as he could. </p><p>“Sire, there has been more news about Emrys” Lord Wintone said. </p><p>Arthur sat down. Morgana straightened up. </p><p>The man continued, “A man claimed he survived an attack from Emrys. He said that he commanded the kraken to destroy three navy vessels all without words. The man claimed that he saw another stab Emrys through the heart but he barely flinched.” </p><p>Lord Wintone shuddered. </p><p>“I heard that he draws his powers from the sea and that a goddess of water blessed him with them.” Lord Toller said. </p><p>“I heard that they were married and sired mermaid children” Lady Denbow commented. </p><p>“That’s utterly ridiculous,” Morgana said. </p><p>“No, it's true!” Lord Wintone said, “They say that’s why he was able to defeat the sirens.”</p><p>“Siren call?” Arthur raised an eyebrow. </p><p>“Oh yes my lord, sirens lure sailors from their ships, appearing as fair maidens, their hearts desires-“ Morgana stifled a laugh. “And they say that Emrys is the only person to ever resist their call and that he jumped in after them and took their voices so they could never lure any man again.”</p><p>“Surely some of what you’re saying is false. No man can do all of that” Arthur said. </p><p>Lord Wintone looked grave. “That’s because he isn’t a man.”</p><p>Lady Denbow nodded, “The druids have an ancient tale of Emrys and the once and future king,”</p><p>
  <em> Why does that sound familiar? </em>
</p><p>“Emrys is an immortal being, he takes the form of man but really he is magic incarnate.”</p><p>“And where are these reports coming from?” Arthur asked. </p><p>“In the southern continents my liege, but we fear that he may be on course to Albion. His ship is unnaturally quick. We fear that it has been enchanted.”</p><p>“Do we have a name for this enchanted vessel?” Morgana asked. </p><p>“The Black Pearl, your highness”</p><p>Gaius tensed. </p><p>“That name is not familiar to me. However, we should remain vigilant. If this Emrys wishes us any harm we must be prepared. Council is dismissed” </p><p> </p><p>~&lt;&gt;~ </p><p> </p><p>After that first report of the pirate Emrys, more reports kept coming in. The pirate seemed to gain a quick name for himself. Even Morgana seemed wary. </p><p>Emrys defeated an immortal army with a single swipe of his sword. </p><p>Emrys was raising a griffin army. </p><p>Emrys was really an old man who disguised himself young. </p><p>Emrys defeated two high priestesses before he came of age. </p><p>Emrys has a secret lover in Camelot and he is doing all this as some elaborate courting attempt. </p><p>Emrys gains the knowledge of every person he’s killed and traps it in his hair, to keep it close. </p><p>It became impossible to separate truth from gossip, so he called a round table meeting. </p><p>“What do you know of Emrys?”</p><p>Gaius and Lancelot tensed. </p><p>“I heard from Agatha down in the tavern that he keeps a pet dragon.” Gwaine said. </p><p>Arthur shook his head. “Not gossip or other people. What do we know for certain?” </p><p>Morgana spoke, “I know part of the prophecy. Morgause, told me that he was my greatest enemy. That he was destined to kill me.” </p><p>Arthur stared at her. “I didn’t know that”</p><p>“Emrys, in the Druidic language, means Immortal. When I told the druids this they told me that destiny had changed.” Morgana took a deep breath. “They said that Emrys would become my greatest ally because of the path we both took. That our choices changed the nature of destiny.”</p><p>Arthur nodded, not knowing what else to say. </p><p>“Sire, if I may” Gaius said hesitantly, “I met Emrys once.” </p><p>Lancelot gasped. </p><p>“Why have I never heard about this before?” Arthur frowned. </p><p>“He asked me not to. But I fear my silence has been doing more harm than good.” </p><p>Morgana muttered something to herself. </p><p>“He came to me, some years ago now. He had questions about himself, about his magic but I confess neither of us knew he was Emrys.”</p><p>“He gave you his true name?” Gwen asked. </p><p>“Yes but I fear breaking his trust more.” Gaius said. </p><p>“Are you being threatened?” Leon asked. </p><p>“No. I keep his secrets out of a debt that cannot be repaid so easily. He saved my life. I fell from a considerable height and he stopped time to save me from harm, even though we were strangers” </p><p>Arthur was silent, thinking of his words. </p><p>Most of the reports were of outrageous acts of magic or defying nature’s laws, but no one said anything about his kindness. Perhaps he had gotten bitter in his old age, perhaps he wasn’t Emrys at all, merely using the name. </p><p>“What about the prophecy?” Morgana asked. </p><p>“I believe that the boy I met all those years ago is Emrys. I also believe in the Once and Future King. He told me himself who it was.”</p><p>“And who is that?” Morgana leaned forward. </p><p>Gaius chuckled. “King Arthur.” </p><p>Arthur tried to keep his mouth closed. </p><p>“It’s true. You are the Once and Future King of Albion. You will unite the land in an era of peace and prosperity and Emrys will be by your side.”  </p><p>Arthur was almost offended. </p><p>This <em> Emrys </em> was gaining a name for himself as a pirate. When the real Emrys showed up in Camelot no one would believe him. Or worse he <em> was </em> the Emrys that would protect Albion. </p><p>He had no choice of course. No choice whatsoever but track down Emrys. </p><p>“We need to find him.” </p><p>Gaius nodded, as if he knew what he was going to say before he even said it. </p><p>“Does this mean we’re tracking down a pirate ship?” Gwaine said, all too ready to fight some pirates. </p><p>“Isn’t Merlin supposed to be sailing round those parts? Maybe we-“ Percival shut Gwaine up with a kick to the shin.</p><p>~&lt;&gt;~</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Captain Jack Sparrow does not scream like a little girl. </p><p>If he did, it would only be because his dead nephew climbed up the Black Pearl like a demonic being. </p><p>Merlin gripped the side of the ship, his arms straining. </p><p>“A little help here?” He huffed. </p><p>Jack looked around at the skeleton crew. (The others were still sleeping)</p><p>“Didn’t we pass the sirens cove already?” He asked. </p><p>Merlin grinned. “I’m not sure if i should be happy or worried.” </p><p>“Throw salt on him!” Pintel said. </p><p>“I think that only works on slugs.” Ragetti said. </p><p>“And leeches.” </p><p>“And neither matter because we’re in salt water!” Barbossa groaned in frustration. </p><p>“A little help Freya?” Merlin yelled down. </p><p>The lady of the lake shrugged. “I’ve got a great view down here. Take your time fellas!” Then she whispered loudly. “I’m seeing how long it takes him to remember that magic exists” </p><p>Merlin blushed. </p><p>His eyes flashed gold. </p><p>“columba bæcern baldor téon”</p><p>One of the spare ropes was thrown to him. </p><p>He made it back on deck. </p><p>“Thank you for helping.” He said sarcastically. </p><p>Jack patted him on the shoulder. </p><p>“Now, who’s ready to hatch a dragon?”</p><p>~&lt;&gt;~</p><p>When Arthur got back from training, a young man with a mop of curly black hair and simple clothing awaited him. </p><p>“You don’t remember me do you? You saved my life, many years ago.”</p><p>Arthur racked his brain to think of who he was. Then he saw the Druidic symbol on his wrist, proudly shown rather than hidden. </p><p>“Mordred.” His eyes grew wide. </p><p>“Hello Arthur” Mordred smiled. He then kneeled in front of the king. “I wish to become a knight of Camelot.” </p><p>Arthur smirked, grabbed another sword, handed it to Mordred and nodded at Lancelot. </p><p>Lancelot grinned. </p><p>Arthur swung, Mordred dodged. </p><p>“Very good.” Arthur commented. He swung again, this time meeting Mordred's blade. </p><p>“Why do you wish to become a knight?”</p><p>Mordred quickly dodged a stab, attacking Arthur’s left flank which was unprotected. </p><p>“I want to help people. The way you helped me.” </p><p>Arthur blocked him and pushed the boy back. </p><p>“Knights are not the only ones who help people”</p><p>Mordred moved with small but precise attacks. </p><p>“When I first came to Camelot I was terrified. I lost my father and I almost died myself. I’ve seen how Camelot’s-“ Arthur blocked a thrust “changed. The knights of Camelot used to be a story we told the druid children to scare them,” </p><p>Arthur was startled for a moment, but that was all it took for Mordred to get a blow in with the flat of his sword. </p><p>“Since you’ve been king,” Mordred tried to catch his breath. “Those have stopped. Your knights are a beacon of hope. They protect everyone. Women,”</p><p>Parry. </p><p>“Children,”</p><p>Thrust. </p><p>“Men,”</p><p>Parry. </p><p>“Young,” </p><p>Swing.  </p><p>“Old,”</p><p>Block. </p><p>“Poor, Rich,”</p><p>Parry. </p><p>“Magic or none.”</p><p>Block. </p><p>“I want to do that.” </p><p>Arthur relented in his attack and Mordred nearly collapsed. </p><p>“Time?” </p><p>“Two minutes.” Lancelot grinned. </p><p>“Well Mordred.” Arthur smiled and held his hand out for Mordred to stand up. “Welcome to the knighthood” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Translation:</p><p>columba bæcern baldor téon - there is more rope </p><p> </p><p>To anyone reading this through first time the next chapter won’t make any sense until I edit it. As won’t most of the fic from this part on. All finished chapters have titles. If you want to continue do so at your own risk.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. This Club Is Only For Kool Kids</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Arthur heads out!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Merlin jumped off board, landing on the shore. A normal person would have broken their legs. Merlin, the drama queen, thought it looked cool so he used magic to soften the blow. </p><p>It’s not like they’d break for long. He thought about the talk he had with Freya. </p><p>Merlin is Emrys, Emrys is immortal, Emrys is magic. This means that Merlin (as long as he is connected to magic) can heal any non magical wound. </p><p>Magical wounds on the other hand, not so much. Freya explained that because he was magic, he could never reject magic instead he would absorb it, so any magical attack hurt. </p><p>Which is why Freya thought he didn’t heal after the siren attack. </p><p>Two days later he was still injured. </p><p>It’s ridiculous. He pouted. </p><p>Captain Jack joked that he should learn to juggle swords. </p><p>He regretted those words. </p><p>Merlin kept jumping from the crowd nest, hanging from the mast, he hid in rum barrels, learned to juggle, and challenged every single crew member to a duel.</p><p>(He was ‘killed’ eight times). </p><p>In a particularly memorable move, he attached a long rope to the back of the ship, the other end to the row boat and got drunk trailing behind the black pearl. </p><p>Without waiting for the rest of the crew, his eyes glowed and they were docked. </p><p>“You could do that?!” Gibbs yelled from the ship. </p><p>Merlin scratched his arm, where his neckerchief was tied. He hissed when it opened up a nasty scratch from the siren. </p><p>“Stop that you idiot. It’s going to get infected” Jack sauntered over. </p><p>“Not like I can die,” Merlin said bitterly. </p><p>“Exactly why you should care. Have to actually deal with it no matter how bad it gets.” </p><p>“What am I even doing here?” Merlin looked away from his uncle and instead at the forest in front of them. “I’m supposed to be by Arthur’s side, but he’s fine without me. You’ve seen the letters from Gaius. I’m Emrys. I should be reading old magic books and protecting Camelot, not running around the other edge of the world with pirates.” </p><p>“There there” Jack awkwardly patted his nephew's head. “The problem is your attitude of the problem, not the problem, savvy?” </p><p>Merlin shrugged. </p><p>“Fuck Emrys, you’re where you need to be. I bet all of my rum, well most, let’s say some of my rum, that Arnold is bored out of his mind and wishing he’s here.” </p><p>Jack glanced around before whispering, “ Aftós o klónos den tha epiviósei oúte mia méra. Móno o Lórdos tou Lórdou.” </p><p>Merlin laughed softly. “If it’s dragonlords only, what does that make the crew?”</p><p>“Our humble servants”  Jack nodded sagely. “Barbossa would be my manservant of course. I’d make him wash my boots and comb my hair.” </p><p>Merlin laughed. </p><p>The captain patted him on the head and stumbled to Gibbs. </p><p> </p><p>~&lt;&gt;~</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The knights were very supportive of Mordred's initiation. </p><p>Elyan was quick to suggest bringing him along on the ship, for his first mission. </p><p>Arthur supposed that it would be a good opportunity. </p><p>Morgana thought so as well. </p><p>She was ecstatic to see Mordred again. They got along like a house on fire (something Arthur would have to watch out for). </p><p>Mordred was not just a druid, Arthur learned, but a sorcerer as well. </p><p>Morgana was upset that Arthur had ‘claimed him’ and practically forced the boy to become her apprentice. </p><p>He was a natural at both swordsmanship and magic. </p><p>Arthur found himself filling the time he would spend with Merlin with Mordred instead. </p><p>Mordred would join in on the round table meetings to get an idea on how they worked so when he was fully knighted, he would be prepared. </p><p>He saw the boy like his younger brother and he was determined to see Mordred become the best knight Camelot had ever seen. </p><p>A week later the supplies were ready and they were to head out to sea. </p><p>At the latest round table meeting he announced so. </p><p>“It will be weeks at sea. An unfamiliar terrain, against the most powerful sorcerer ever. We have no idea what we are going against. Who wants to come?”</p><p>Mordred hand was in the air before he finished speaking. </p><p>“Mordred you don’t have to raise your hand”Arthur smiled. </p><p>“What are we going to do to Emrys? I thought he was supposed to be on your side?” </p><p>“We’re not sure if he really is Emrys or an imposter,” Gwen explained. </p><p>Mordred scoffed. “Of course it’s Emrys. He’s so dramatic, it’s exactly like him. That kind of magic can’t be used by anybody. He doesn’t even know how powerful he really is. He just does advanced magic like it’s nothing, without even an incantation” </p><p>Arthur stared. “Mordred, do you… know Emrys?”</p><p>“...No?” Mordred winced. </p><p>“You totally do! Spill!” Gwaine cheered.  </p><p>Mordred scratched the back of his neck, “ I only met him once, he saved my life” </p><p>“He seems to do that a lot.”</p><p>“What do you remember?”</p><p>“He has a really nice hug.” Mordred said, then thought for a moment. “Oh! And he doesn’t know how to use mindspeak well because any joke I told him he ignored.”</p><p>“I’m sure that’s why” Elyan joked. </p><p>“What’s mindspeak?” Arthur asked. </p><p>“Nothing!” Morgana said quickly. She glared at Mordred. </p><p>“Sorcerers can read minds?! That’s so cool! What am I thinking?” Gwaine squinted in concentration. </p><p>“We can’t read minds” “You’re trying to get us to steal Arthur’s pie for you” Mordred and Morgana said. </p><p>“Oh she’s good” Gwaine grinned. </p><p>Mordred laughed awkwardly, “mindspeak is something druids and magic users can use to communicate with each other in our minds.” </p><p>“You too Gaius?” Arthur asked, appalled. </p><p>His face revealed enough. </p><p>I have been at the forefront of too many accidental mindspeak. There is only so much I can hear about the king's hair before a man goes crazy. </p><p>Mordred and Morgana burst out laughing. Gaius was a master at hiding his emotions so no one knew the mindspeak came from him. </p><p>Arthur sighed, “Why is it that everytime I find out about a new ability you have, you’ve used it to make fun of me.” </p><p>“Why are you surprised?” Morgana teased. </p><p>“Sire what about the ship?” Leon asked, trying to put them back on topic, if he let them divert any longer they would start talking about childhood pranks and nothing would ever get done. </p><p>Arthur straightened up, “Right. Who’s with me?”</p><p>“I am!” Mordred grinned. </p><p>“With you always sire.” Elyan said. </p><p>“It’ll be nice to be at sea again.” Percival said, before anyone could question that Gwaine spoke up. </p><p>“As long as it’s dangerous.” </p><p>“Sire, I wish to remain in Camelot to protect the Queen” Lancelot said. </p><p>The king agreed that some knights would have to stay. If someone tried to attack Camelot they would be defenceless without any of the knights. </p><p>“It is my duty as first knight to ensure the safety of the kingdom” Leon said seriously. </p><p>“Just say you’ll stay.” Elyan said. </p><p>“I’ll stay” </p><p>“Mordred, Elyan, Percival and Gwaine, get your things ready, we leave in the morning.” </p><p> </p><p>~&lt;&gt;~</p><p> </p><p>The ship was made for merchants. Camelot was never vulnerable at sea, their ships were only for trade, not defence. </p><p>They had packed their supplies on one of those trade ships.</p><p>Arthur hated it. Loathed it. Why anyone in their right mind would want to spend all day on a wet, smelly overcomplicated log, was beyond him. </p><p>In fact Gwaine was the only one who wasn’t seasick. He was having a fantastic time and made sure every other person knew. </p><p>He woke up before everyone to watch the sunrise from the crows nest. After everyone else woke up he would throw old bread at them, making the birds attack. </p><p>Arthur spent more time than he should’ve thinking about Merlin. Where he was, if he was close, what it would be like to see him again. </p><p>Elyan seemed to know when he got thinking about his old manservant because he would challenge him to a duel. It meant a lot. </p><p>They packed more than enough for their voyage and it helped that the further they were from Camelot, the more frequently Emrys was discussed. They had his last coordinates at the siren's cove. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Dragon speak translated:<br/>Aftós o klónos den tha epiviósei oúte mia méra. Móno o Lórdos tou Lórdou.- That clotpole wouldn't survive a day. Dragon lord only club.  </p><p>I’m honestly having too much fun writing this. Is that allowed??? I feel like every time I update it becomes more and more niche</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Snails Are The True Heroes Of This Story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Merlin and Jack find more dragon eggs.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Merlin had experienced hot summers in Camelot but this wasn’t even close. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Captain Jack breathed in the humid air with a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good to be home” He skipped towards the town, if it could be called that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin followed behind, looking like a lost duckling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pirates seemed happier now that the water was warm and clear. The land was familiar to them and it showed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could hear the noise before anything else. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a proper sailing town. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome to Nassau, kid” Barbossa hit his back the same way the knights would.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Musicians littered the streets, small bags of gold handed back and forth. The streets were impossible to navigate through the crowds of people. The entire town was filled with stands, one stand selling fish, cannon balls and replacement legs all in one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seemed that any pirate that could exist, existed here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pirates disappeared into the madness as quickly as they arrived. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin wandered the streets looking for any clues to where the egg could be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched for a minute a musician play on an instrument he had never seen before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A dozen people were dancing together to the music. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A woman grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the dance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tripped over his feet. The woman laughed at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t dance!” Merlin was spun around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do now!” She kicked her leg and everyone followed to the beat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They broke off into pairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman led the dance, Merlin was just trying to stay up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Emrys.” He said out of breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anne.” She smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The warlock finally got the hang of the steps and Anne was led him through the next two songs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin tried to show her some dances that he learned in Camelot but she thought he was injured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He spotted Bootstrap in the crowd and forced him to join. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately he was great at dancing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anne and him partnered together and Merlin stood at the sidelines clapping them on.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin wondered if he should look for the Captain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thought he spotted the familiar hat but it was another Captain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned back to the dancers, Bootstrap and Anne were heading towards the inn. She winked at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~&lt;&gt;~</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The temple was surprisingly easy to locate. It was a small structure outside of town that no one dared to enter because it was ‘haunted’. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin hoped it was because of booby traps not because of actual ghosts. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How many times must he deal with ghosts? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>As he crossed the threshold he noticed the already activated trip wire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was glad that that trap had already been dealt with. Who knows what could’ve happened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pushed aside the charred skeleton in his way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack shrugged and crept past him, further into the temple. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you even have a plan?” Merlin put his hands on his hips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Jack swayed, “I was going to follow the broken traps and bones. Then when they stop I’ll throw you and see what happens. Maybe we'll be lucky.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or I’ll die again”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did I say?” Jack skipped into the tunnels. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin huffed but followed Jack. He didn’t need to know Merlin's plan was basically the same thing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While the plan was uneventful it gave Merlin some great ideas on how to protect Camelot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had some time to think of fixing the guards, they were too easy to get past. He got bored of coming up with ways to evade them. Also protecting the king, that too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So far they had passed spooning blades coming out of the walls, a ceiling that dropped a wall of fire, self constricting ropes, poisonous snakes- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe not that one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The trail ended after they had to push a group of skeletons out of the way. They were tied together in a giant clump hanging from the ceiling. As they passed the skeletons swung back and forth, hitting the wall with a crunch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin winced. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the tunnel was disturbingly empty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They cautioned forward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin felt his foot sink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Why</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he groaned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The floor fell out from under them and they fell into a deep pit of traveller bones. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tunnel wasn’t bright to begin with, they had carried a torch inside but it went out during the fall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Leoht” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The light showed the smooth walls of the pit as it rose to the ceiling. The tunnel floor closed up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Any idea how to escape this one?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin pushed at the walls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack rummaged through to the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing” Merlin grunted as he pushed another part of the wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I found a bucket!” Jack grinned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Put it back”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve hurt his feelings” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin rolled his eyes.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack froze “Do you hear that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hear what?” He turned to his uncle. His feet moved the objects around him and it sloshed. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Water</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin racked his brain for helpful spells. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could turn it to sand but that would just bury them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could evaporate it… and boil them alive in the process. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The water started to rise faster. It was a slimy green. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It smells like death” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>It smells like death</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Does it? I couldn’t tell” Jack mocked him, pointing to the several dead human and rat bodies. A not so decomposed hand floated up and Jack screamed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The water was soaking his tunic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Tóspringe</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Come on!” He banged his fists against the wall, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Onstyrian, onbregdan. Unspanne þás mægþ. Abricaþ benda. Min strengest miht hate þe tospringan! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Why isn’t this working?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you tried a blasting spell?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to bring the whole temple down. We still have to find the egg.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The egg is the least of our worries.” Jack motioned to the water now at his chin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin cast one of the spells he’s been working on since being captured by the sirens. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>brocc fyr hit mec</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A bubble of air surrounded his head and another surrounded the captains. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Said captain had placed the bucket upside down on his head and couldn’t see. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry Kid but I only found the one. I hope you can breath underwater otherwise this will be awkward later.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Captain, take off the bucket you look ridiculous.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m taking it off but don’t think you can stop me from taking this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack actually looked surprised that Merlin figured out a way for them to breathe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What now?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you had a plan,” Merlin sassed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“New plan. Don’t die.” Jack paused. “Well mostly me. You can do whatever you want.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The water rose up to the ceiling, which was previously their floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin searched around for any kind of button or false stone. </span>
  <em>
    <span>There has to be some way out. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Bebiede þe arisan cwicum” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The stone above them turned into thousands of tiny grey snails. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They fell into their hair and clothes but the trap door was no longer there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bubblehead spell ended so they could breath in fresh cave air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack grabbed Merlin's hand and they helped each other onto the ledge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ran his hand through his now shoulder length hair and picked out a handful of snails. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was nothing compared to cleaning out the leech tank.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin laughed at the sheer ridiculousness of it all. He saved his pirate dragonlord uncle from drowning with a spell that makes objects into animals. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack joined in and the two laid on the floor, covered in snails, laughing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a minute they both got up and tried to get the creatures off of them. Key word is tried. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They continued along the path but didn’t encounter any more traps. The score of traps behind them were enough apparently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They reached two large ornate doors. When they pushed into the room they saw it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, them. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Translations:</p><p>Onstyrian, onbregdan. Unspanne þás mægþ. Abricaþ benda. Min strengest miht hate þe tospringan!- four different unlocking spells he uses in the actual show. </p><p>brocc fyr hit mec- Cedric (badger) did it first. </p><p>Bebiede þe arisan cwicum- spell used in the valiant episode to turn the statue into a dog. </p><p> </p><p>End note: </p><p>Look I would apologize but adhd is a bitch okay. I wrote half of this chapter a month ago and then had a crisis of the ethics of the entire plot. And then I rewrote the entire chapter. Twice. </p><p>And then I remembered the Camelot castle I tried to build in minecraft before my world deleted and I spent an entire week making blueprints for a new one even though I don’t have minecraft anymore.</p><p> (Theres four floors and a hidden swimming pool. Gwaines room has a secret tunnel to the tavern and Arthur has a secret tunnel to Merlins room. Also the entire lower town) </p><p>And then I got Bluetooth headphones so now I can listen to podcasts (my phone can’t be unplugged or it’ll die) and I was so into true crime that I listened to over 100 hours of that and completely forgot this existed.</p><p> And then when I remembered I saw the new pirate documentary and watched half of that before i even attempted to get writing. </p><p>(Ps that’s where I got Nassau from. I planned on a made up town in the woods but I only had to change like two sentences and it’s more historically accurate despite having the fandoms be canonically over 1000 years apart. The inner history nerd in me hates it)</p><p>Oh also happy Easter and spring adjacent holidays.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Attacked a King. Had a Breakdown. Bon Appetit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>THE REUNION WEVE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The ship was everything described and more. Arthur assumed that the ship was dark wood but it was actually black. It was a miracle they found them in the afternoon because otherwise they had no hope of finding the ship. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they steered closer to the black sailed ship, the knights drew their swords. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mordred could feel the magic resonating from the ship. He couldn’t figure out if it had gotten stronger or he had been away from pure magic for too long. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percival placed a large but comforting hand on Mordred's shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you nervous?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No” Mordred lied. He wasn’t nervous for the reasons Percival would think he was. He was nervous about seeing Merlin. He knew what the prophecies said about him or what Merlin assumed was him. He had been sick since they left figuring out a way to convince Emrys that he wasn’t a threat to the King or kingdom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Part of him worried he wouldn’t make it back home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright to be nervous. I am.” Mordred looked up in surprise at the knight's words. Percy shrugged. “The knighthood is dangerous. We are the protectors of our people and that’s not an easy job. Everytime we fight there is a chance we won’t return but have the skills to protect the people that cannot. No one, including the king, will blame you for sitting this battle out.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mordred relaxed a bit. Percival didn’t know the real reason he was nervous but his words helped nonetheless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Afraid I’ll show you up?” Mordred smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was an excruciating second of silence before the knight burst out laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy patted his shoulder. “You fit right in.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raspy shouts came from the other ship. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gwaine and Elyan flanked behind them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mordred he was in front of the knights.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gwaine winked and he realized that the other knights were giving him an opportunity to prove himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“FIRE IN THE HOLE!” shouts came from the Black Pearl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cannons fired at them and Arthur barely managed to stay standing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“FIRE” he shouted back alongside the cannon fire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All hands hoay! Give no quarter to these lily-livered scallywags!” A man shouted from the other ship. “Belay the ship sparkle toes!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Six ropes shot out and tied themselves to Camelot’s ship at the same time. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Magic</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Arthur realized. </span>
  <em>
    <span>EMRYS</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ship groaned as it was pushed sideways against the waves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pirates started jumping onto the ship and attacking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percival fought off one and managed to steal a cutlass. “What are these? Toothpicks?” He threw the sword into the ocean. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything looks like a toothpick against you big guy!” Elyan joked while fighting off a pirate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care what they use, they're bloody bastards!” Gwaine hissed and held his arm where a sword nicked him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A pirate with raven hair got onto the boat. Arthur instantly knew who it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Emrys!” He shouted at the man. The pirate was like a startled deer, studying Arthur. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look familiar. Have you tried to kill me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur took advantage of the hesitation and swung his sword. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It froze mid swing but not from ‘Emrys’, it was a taller pirate behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes shone gold from behind the darkness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur’s eyes flitted to ‘Emrys’ who gave him a crooked grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re Emrys.” Arthur told the man with the golden eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The warlock was offended by that, his eyes widened when he realized who he was speaking to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The spell faltered and his sword was free. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The gold eyes locked onto Mordred, cold and calculating. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur fought a growl. This sorcerer was clearly eyeing up his knights and thought Mordred was the weakest link. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He attacked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emrys drew his sword and met him in the middle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The battle felt like hours, Arthur was determined to apprehend the warlock and said warlock was grinning at Arthur with a devious look. It did not help that he couldn’t even get a good look at him. The sun cast dark shadows around the pirates, masking their features. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur later would feel foolish because he didn’t realize that the fighting had abruptly stopped around them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He also didn't realize that Emrys, the greatest sorcerer of all time, wasn’t using magic at all and in fact seemed quite content to fight Arthur, as if they were sparring. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The look the warlock was giving him made him sloppy, sloppy enough to give the other man a clean opening. Emrys indeed took it but instead of defeating Arthur on the spot, he whacked him with the flat of the blade and laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Getting a little slow sire? We both know you can’t trust George to keep you </span>
  <em>
    <span>fighting fit.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The warlock teased. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur paled. He knew that voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shadows moved away from his face, revealing his changed but recognizable features. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Merlin?!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~&lt;&gt;~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Merlin was having a strange day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From the moment he woke up he felt uneasy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It could’ve been the fact that three baby dragons were sleeping on him all night but Merlin knew it was something else. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The temple's traps and measures made sense once he saw what it was hiding. Two dragon eggs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the luck of the goddess, it turned out one of the eggs held twins. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hatched Àrchontas, Ampelos and Ìllios. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Àrchontas was a deep purple almost black dragon. The other two dragons were the twins.  Both were green, the only way to tell them apart was the gold tint Ìllios had. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was on edge all morning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was what Arthur would have called ‘one of his funny feelings’. Still, Merlin was determined to have a normal day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had morning biscuits with the cook, played with the dragons, swabbed the upper deck with Pintel, had his shooting lessons with Jack which were taken over Barbossa who claimed Jack couldn’t shoot to save his life, which Jack pointed out he could because he was in fact, still alive. After he played a game with Bootstrap and because he was so distracted, Merlin actually lost. He wrote a letter to Gaius and worked on some new sketches of the dragons. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then of course, another ship attacked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin was expecting an attack all day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He assumed it would be a privateer ship or the Navy or even a giant squid if they were really unlucky; but the one thing he didn’t not expect was for Arthur fucking Pendragon to be there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He especially didn’t expect to duel him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Merlin</span>
  </em>
  <span>?!” Arthur gasped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arthur” He said simply, waiting for the inevitable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin stabbed his sword into the deck and kneeled before his king. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t be Emrys! You’re… Merlin.” Arthur sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than anyone else. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The druids call me Emrys. I’ve always been Merlin first.” He said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long have you been using magic?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was born with it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How can I believe anything you say after you’ve lied all these years?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sire-“ Mordred tried to interrupt. </span>
</p><p><span>“How can you trust me?!” Merlin rose to meet Arthur’s gaze. “Arthur Pendragon I have saved your life so many times I’ve lost count. Yes I have magic but I have used it for </span><em><span>you</span></em><span>. To </span><em><span>protect</span></em> <em><span>you</span></em><span>.”</span></p><p><span>Merlins voice cracked. “ I have lived my entire life in constant fear because of the laws </span><em><span>your</span></em> <em><span>father</span></em><span> created. Because he </span><em><span>slaughtered</span></em><span> my people. I have watched while your father burned and killed people like me. I was at your side while the people I loved around me died.”</span></p><p>
  <span>He tugged at his neckline. “Do you have any idea of what I can do? When was I supposed to tell you? When you hated me? When Uther would have killed me for just mentioning magic? Or when you told me magic could never be trusted? Since the minute I stepped foot in Camelot you became my destiny. And yes! I listened to the giant lizard a bit more than I should have but he was never wrong about your potential. I told you that I would be your servant until the day I die.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He placed the tip of Arthur's sword to his chest. “I’m still me. I’ve always been. So if you can’t trust me after everything we’ve been through, do it” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The warlock closed his eyes preparing for the increasingly familiar feel of blade in flesh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Merlin</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Arthur dropped his sword and attacked him into a hug. “I-“ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin clenched Arthur’s chain mail so tightly his knuckles turned white. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without him saying it Merlin knew what Arthur was saying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you” Arthur whispered to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stood there for a moment, lost in time. All that mattered was that they were back together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they parted he turned to his knights. “Did any of you know?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elyan and Percival shook their heads. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I sensed his magic the second I met him.” Mordred said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin studied the boy, now remembering he existed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never properly thanked you for saving me all those years ago.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ I suppose I should thank you for not revealing me” Merlin spoke carefully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything for you Emrys” The young knight bowed his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘You know I hate that. It’s just Merlin.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I know how you feel about me. About what I am destined to do. I will call you Emrys until I have proved my loyalty.’ </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Arthur seems to trust you. Congratulations Sir Mordred.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Thank you Emrys.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you know?” Arthur turned to Gwaine who had been quiet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I knew I would’ve forced you to go sooner. We’re all tired of you moping.” He said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was not </span>
  <em>
    <span>moping</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I was stressed.” Arthur grumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We were all stressed. Not all of us read poetry to fall asleep like lovesick maidens.” Elyan said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur turned his eyes away from Merlin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pack it up love birds we’ve got places to be, dragons to hatch.” Bootstrap came up and put his arm around Merlin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur wanted nothing more than to push him away from him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was then that Arthur became very much aware of Merlin. His mouth went dry looking at all the differences. His neck was now exposed and that itself was a scandal, he was wearing the strangest of outfits; a white puffed shirt, black trousers, a once-navy-now-almost-black vest that was not allowed to look that good, wrapped around his waist was a long red scarf, overtop he had a blue overcoat and three different belts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur didn’t even want to look at his hair because the length was now long enough for him to properly run his hands through. Not that he would of course. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barbossa whacked Merlin with his hat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What have I said about your lizard language?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t even me! Captain?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack shrugged with a smirk . </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s take this lot back to the Pearl. We can hash everything out before we get to the isle.” Jack said, without waiting for an answer he left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur wasn’t entirely sure about being on their ship but Merlin's beaming smile took away any worry. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wow today was an angst writing day.<br/>✨ Who needs therapy when you’ve got a bunch of fictional messes to dump your feeling on✨</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Dragons are Decent Wingmen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Arthur and Merlin catch up a bit</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The first thing Arthur noticed was that the Black Pearl was even more run down than his ship. The waterboarded wood beneath his feet creaked and groaned with every step. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur could only follow his former manservant. Merlin knew the ship inside and out and was clearly headed somewhere. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That somewhere was the barracks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before opening the door Merlin took a long look at his King. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s really good to see you again Arthur, I missed you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> get flustered. He felt better than he had in years. like a non existent weight was lifted off his shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin didn’t even attempt to hide his smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… uh…” he straightened himself up, “You know I was </span>
  <em>
    <span>almost</span>
  </em>
  <span> used to some actual quiet for a bit.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin shook his head as if to say, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you are an idiotic prat and I love you for it. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin opened the door to the barracks and Arthur drew his sword when three vague shapes flew straight at Merlin, knocking him right over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Three small dragons, well small for a dragon they were around the size of Arthur’s hunting dogs, purred into Merlin's hair and tried to crawl under his shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Archontas..</span>
  </em>
  <span>stop... it!” Merlin said between giggles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Dragons</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Arthur stared in awe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The purple one, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Archontas, </span>
  </em>
  <span>got out from under his vest to stare directly at Arthur. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They held eye contact before he leapt into his hair and curled there like an atrocious hat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin laughed harder. Arthur’s heart did a leap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Payback!” He giggled, fending off two identical affectionate dragons. “How does it feel to wear a stupid hat sire?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur’s smile quickly turned into a glare, which softened when he saw the absolute joy on the warlock's face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The yellow dragon shot sparks at the purple one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ </span>
  <em>
    <span>min me kánei na gyríso aftó to aftokínito” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Merlin scolded. They backed down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So… dragons?” Arthur asked. He sat down on a random hammock. The other dragons calmed down once Merlin started petting them. Archontas got off Arthur’s head to join his siblings in Merlins lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat cross legged with three dragons sprawled over him and he looked completely at peace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re only a few months old.” Merlin said, “ we found all three of them at our last stop. I’m not sure how they even survived but I’m glad they did.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too” Arthur said without thinking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin looked at him with such adoration that Arthur had to look away. He couldn’t get emotional right now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin hesitated, unsure if he should ask, “How is Gwen?” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I hate myself</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Merlin thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s a wonderful queen. The people love her. Morganas been a lot less murderous lately, don’t tell her I said that,”Arthur froze, Merlin laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur racked his brain to think of a way to ask Merlin to come back with him. One that didn’t sound desperate or too casual. He needed something to guarantee Merlin wanted to come with him, because judging by the last ten minutes Arthur was positive he couldn’t live without Merlin anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead he said, “Gwen misses you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>FUCK</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Arthur thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ship lurched and Merlin fell into the king. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hand clenched into his chain mail. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur’s breath hitched. His gaze dropped to Merlin's lips which were inches away from his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is this?” Merlin asked, suddenly angry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur panicked and pushed away from him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is what? I wasn’t…” Arthur stammered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin clenched his chainmail harder and inspected it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who the fuck let you wear this?” Merlin asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did,” Arthur blushed. He shouldn’t feel this way. It was just Merlin, why should he care about the state of his chainmail. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well it’ll be destroyed before we get back to Camelot at this rate. Let me” Merlin scolded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur was too busy focusing on the fact that Merlin said ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>we’</span>
  </em>
  <span> that he barely noticed Merlin undressing him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Arthur could think of savouring it Merlin had it off and was holding it up to the slowly setting sun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>bletsian þes sandum” </span>
  </em>
  <span>his eyes glowed gold. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A wash of blue took over the chainmail and it looked as good as new. Better even. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Merlin</span>
  </em>
  <span> is this how you did all your chores?!” Arthur scoffed. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why didn’t I think of this earlier?! Of course Merlin would do that! It’s Merlin! This explains so much. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin gave him the classic Gaius eyebrow ™. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur couldn't  help but laugh at the ridiculousness of it all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only you </span>
  <em>
    <span>Merlin, the most powerful sorcerer of all time,</span>
  </em>
  <span> would use his powers for </span>
  <em>
    <span>chores</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Did you really do all those things they said you did?” Arthur wondered just how powerful he was. The stories they told about Emrys had to have been exaggerated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They tell stories about me?” He coughed to hide his red face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They say you have an army of griffins and that you have a mystical water goddess wife and you can turn into any animal you wish.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never tried to turn into any animal.” Merlin replied honestly. “I’ll let you know when I try.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur was glad, he could only imagine the chaos that would ensue at the castle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Obviously no army of griffins.” Arthur said. “Or water wife.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin went silent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Arthur nearly shouted. “I would know if you were married, Merlin.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re not </span>
  <em>
    <span>married</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Merlin</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Arthur sighed. “You know what? I don’t even want to know. When we get back to Camelot we’re going to have a nice long discussion about secrets, but for now let’s focus on getting home.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin grinned. Secretly, he was just glad Arthur had taken all of this well. It wasn’t what he was expecting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, when I left Camelot to be a pirate I really didn’t expect to have to clean anyone’s chainmail again.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur looked serious “ I swear to you when we return to Camelot you won’t have to clean anymore chainmail.”Merlin turned to him, adoringly. He pushed his shoulder “well that excluded mine of course. You’ve done yourself in with that trick Merlin.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin shoved him back.He suddenly realized just how close they were. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin stood up. “We should probably go join the others.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin held a hand out to help Arthur get up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their hands didn’t break apart until they had to leave the barracks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~&lt;&gt;~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The knights were already drunk. Well the knights minus Arthur, who only just arrived and surprisingly Percival who just had a high tolerance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bogman!” Gwaine cheered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin turned red when the knight messed up his hair and pulled him into a tight hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I missed you, you beautiful bastard!” He dragged Merlin away from Arthur and towards the table where the “feast” resides along with most of the crew members and knights. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other knights cheered when they saw Merlin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ampelos, the green dragon, quickly settled onto Gwaine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you’re a </span>
  <em>
    <span>pirate</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Elyan nudged him, already drunk enough to not remember this conversation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you’re not dead!” Percival said. Jack snorted loudly from behind them. “When you left Camelot you could barely swing a sword.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that a challenge?” Merlin laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you try that mate! I saw you against Arthur.” Elyan said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Having magic always helps too” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cheers to that!” Mordred held out his drink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elyan thrust his tankard into the air so hard he fell over and onto Percival who didn’t even blink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin could hear Gwaine telling a tale of one his adventures but all he could focus on was Arthur. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Land ho!” Someone yelled from the Crows Nest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Captain Jack Sparrow was woken up by Gibbs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Captain. We’ve arrived.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t take your chicken!” Jack muttered. His eyes widened and he sat up “What? Right.” He shook himself awake. “What are you lot waiting for?!  We’ve got a dragon to hatch and coin to find!” Jack gave a grin that made the knights uneasy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ AYE AYE CAPTAIN” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~&lt;&gt;~ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a day's ride before they would reach the egg, once they docked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin was gearing up. Gibbs once told him that a good pirate layered because they could hide more. It became a habit now to add a jacket over a vest over a belt over a tunic, with as many pockets as possible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sheathed his cutlass when the door opened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Captain Jack Sparrow leaned against the doorway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sit down Merly we need to chat,” he said. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jacks never this serious</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Captain” He sat down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur would have a field day if he heard that. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Merlin</span>
  </em>
  <span> was actually taking orders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you to have this.” Jack reached into his coat and pulled out a leather bracelet. It was carved into. The detail was rough but there. He held the bracelet and thumbed over the bumps. “This was your fathers. It’s our family crest” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a dragon with a triskelion on its heart. Unlike the Pendragon crest, this dragon was mid flight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin looked up in surprise. “It’s beautiful but why now?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I may be crazy but I’m not blind.” He paused “actually I might be a bit blind I got-.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin furrowed his face. “I don’t-“ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack shifted. He was uncomfortable having a serious conversation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can see you’ve made your mind even if you can’t. You’ve been away too long. This isn't your place anymore. The sea may be home now but Camelot is where you belong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin was caught off guard. He gripped the bracelet. “I’m not leaving uncle. We still have work to do. There’s still a few spots left.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack shrugged as if he knew it was a waste to argue. “Keep it at least. He made it when we were boys. Spent bloody weeks trying to get that spiral thing in there. It’s yours. You should have a piece of him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… thank you Captain.” Merlin said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack nodded. He turned to leave but stopped at the door. Without turning around he said, “You’re a damn good pirate son. Not as great as I am savvy? We’ll miss you if you leave, when you do, don’t be a stranger.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without hearing Merlin's reply he left. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin was left alone to ponder his words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack was right. Seeing Arthur changed everything. He can’t stay at sea after this. He has to return to Camelot eventually. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s his home. His destiny. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He fastened the bracelet on its wrist and rubbed the carvings again. A part of him clicked into place. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Dragon speaK:<br/>stamáta tha boroúsa na péso to krouasán mou- stop I could’ve dropped my croissant</p><p> éla éla chymó- come get y’all juice </p><p>Spells:</p><p>bletsian þes sandum- bless this mess</p><p>Sorry this took so long! I got into a bit of a block trying to write this chapter. Also some questions:</p><p>1. Do you guys want longer chapters but less frequent or should I keep it the way it is?</p><p>2. I personally see Merlin as a biromantic guy but leans towards guys because Arthur but how would you feel about having some past mentioned relationships for spice?</p><p>3.  Do we need more Gwen? I might do a quick POV just on her side  </p><p>4. Would you be interested in a playlist? I already have one</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. The One Where The Author Actually Fulfills A Tag</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dragon hatching time! And adventures at the docks! Things are starting to come together.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Merlin halted the group at a cave opening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Warm air blew out and the rock was dark and smooth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He discounted his horse and felt the stone. He could feel the energy coming from the dragon egg inside. It was powerful. Probably the most powerful he’d come across. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pushed his magic into the cave to give him the direction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His entire eye turned gold as he looked through the cave in spirit form. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His heart broke when he realized what it meant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were two dragons. And one had already hatched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin ran into the cave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur swore behind him and scrambled to catch up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The others actually tied down their horses before following several minutes later. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin was already far in when Arthur actually caught up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Merlin what is goi-“ his words faltered when he saw an old, sickly looking black dragon protecting an egg. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dragonlord showed no fear as he approached the dragon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ </span>
  <em>
    <span>Eímai syngenís. Thélo na voithíso” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The dragon calmed down but snapped when Merlin stepped forward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The old dragon had been protecting the egg for decades. He couldn’t hatch it himself and was waiting for a dragonlord to do so. Only in the past he was tricked and people tried to steal it instead of helping. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>statheíte píso apó to ekkolaptírio. den se prostatévo kai tous dýo”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Neither were sure what Merlin said to set the dragon off but it blew fire directly at Merlin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur went to tackle him but was too late. Merlin was engulfed in flames. And then he wasn’t. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin was immune to the dragon's fire. It bounced off of him like a shield. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur nearly had a heart attack. He thought he lost him only just after he found him again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And now Merlin was apparently so powerful he could withstand dragon fire. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “Is this why you came to defeat the great dragon with me? Because you knew you would be fine?” Arthur nearly accuses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was put back. Was Merlin less vulnerable than he always thought? Did he walk around with Arthur on quests worry free because nothing could hurt him? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin sighed. It was music to his ears after an entire morning in silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m a dragonlord. It comes with the job. Also I only found out myself a year ago so no I didn’t come for that reason, prat.” Merlin growled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The old dragon finally released his hold on the egg.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin cradled the egg and silently thanked the older creature. He placed the egg on the floor close to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Archigós” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The egg slowly started to hatch. A small fiery red dragon popped its head out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The black dragon bowed its head and rested. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin watched as the dragon slowly moved into Albion, now free of his life task. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What does its name mean?” Arthur whispered in awe. It wasn’t everyday you saw the birth of a dragon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin blushed, despite knowing that he didn’t really choose the names and that it was whatever his magic decided. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh… Captain. It means Captain. Nothing else.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dragon cooed and nestled itself into Arthur, who was perfectly still, as to not hurt the dragon or himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin giggled at the sight. He felt a warmth in his chest looking at the pair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~&lt;&gt;~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Captain Jack sauntered over to where Merlin was. The rest of the group occupied in some way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Archigós? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Really?” He teased. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin tugged at his shirt. “I didn’t pick it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure you didn’t” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s true.” Merlin said without much conviction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you didn’t just name a red dragon after your red caped boyfriend?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He refused to make eye contact “Nope”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack shrugged, a grin on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does he know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin's grin started to match his uncles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fucking Pendragons.” They both muttered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~&lt;&gt;~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ship was on the sea again, on voyage to the nearest dock town to refill supplies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mordred ran to Merlin as soon as he saw them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did it go?” He asked breathlessly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pointed to Arthur. </span>
</p><p><span>Arthur had a hard time walking with Archigós</span> <span>climbing all over him. The dragon wouldn’t sit still and it kept wrapping around his torso and his shoulder. </span></p><p>
  <span>Merlin took the dragon from him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what’s this beautiful creature's name?” He scratched the underside of Archigós’s chin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Archigós” He admitted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He snorted in an attempt to cover up a laugh. He recognized the name from the old prophecy texts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Why was everyone laughing at the dragon? It’s not like ‘Captain’ is a very funny name. Maybe it was funnier in dragon. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which one?” He asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin sighed. “Which one do you think?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the bloody hell are you two going on about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Their name means Pendragon.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>This</span>
  </em>
  <span> is a mutiny.” Merlin said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it Tuesday already?” Jack laughed and Arthur looked even more confused than before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin sputtered.. “Okay! I’m done with </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> conversation. I’m going to take my dragon.” He scooped them out of Mordred's arms. “And go” he walked onto the ship. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~&lt;&gt;~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first thing Merlin did when the ship docked was drag Arthur into the tavern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The innkeeper, a large person with three large scars across their face, gave them a giant smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What can I get for you Emrys?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Two meads please” He put down the coins. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they were filling up the tankards, the innkeeper looked over Arthur. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Another misfit of yours?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No” “Yes” Arthur and Merlin said simultaneously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur shot a glare at the warlock. The barkeep placed two tankards down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin winked at them and leaned onto the bar, taking his. He took a sip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur stood there confused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin hid his smile into another sip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was thankful that Arthur didn’t wear his chain mail today, it wouldn’t have been received well here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the same town that Merlin was stabbed, the first time. The town had an issue with the local guard, and by association any nobles that stepped foot in the place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you seen Jo?” Merlin asked about the dragon lady he met during his first few months away from Camelot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The innkeeper shook their head. “Not since yesterday. Heard her talking about meetin’ up with some of the girls downtown.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sly grin snuck into his face. He knew exactly what girls they meant, Jo was in good hands. Well not good per say but she would definitely have fun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Bailey” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The innkeeper nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin pushed away from the counter, his tankard somehow now empty</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They settled down at a table, Merlin with a new cup. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur looked at him dumbfounded, “I didn’t know you had </span>
  <em>
    <span>friends</span>
  </em>
  <span> Merlin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin muttered something under his breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur scoffed, “what </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly</span>
  </em>
  <span> is that supposed to mean?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin </span>
  <em>
    <span>wisely</span>
  </em>
  <span> kept his comments to himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just mean if I hadn’t come along and turned you into less of a prat, so people would actually like you, then you wouldn’t have half the knights you do.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur blinked. “That’s not true.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin fake thought for a moment. “ I’m pretty sure it is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Prove it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lancelot” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Saved </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> life. And he’s not a nobleman so he wouldn’t even be a knight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s… I would’ve”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gwaine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Percival. We met through Lancelot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That shouldn’t count.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm. But it does. “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Elyan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur stopped him. “Elyan is Gwens brother.  How could you possibly be responsible for that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gwen. She didn’t like you very much until you started being nicer to the citizens. How are you supposed to get Elyan if you don’t have Gwen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur pouted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mordred-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think you need to go there. Are any of my knights loyal to me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well Leon really has no-“ Merlin teased. After receiving a glare from Arthur he changed tone. “Arthur.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The knights might have met you because of things I’ve done but they stay because of you. They stay because they believe in the peace you’ll bring, that you’ve brought to Camelot. They are your knights in their very souls. Did any of them join me? No, because they fight for Camelot not me. They make it clear everytime they put on those capes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span> are the one they fight for.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin stared into Arthur’s eyes like he could see his very soul. As if what his eyes met was more than just flesh and bone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur was speechless for a moment. Then quietly he said, “Thank you Merlin.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~&lt;&gt;~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Merlin dragged Arthur through the busy streets. Arthur couldn’t find it in himself to complain when their hands were together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was eager to show him the musicians playing in the courtyard. The music was different than he was used to. It included instruments he’d never seen and it was much more chaotic than he was used it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin loved it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>-Soon may the Wellerman come</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>To bring us sugar and tea and rum</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>One day, when the tonguin' is done</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We'll take our leave and go</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>As far as I've heard, the fight's still on</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The line's not cut and the whale's not gone</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The Wellerman makes his regular call</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>To encourage the Captain, crew, and all…” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur noticed that Merlin never dropped their hands. He looked down at them and back towards Merlin. With a fond expression, he watched as Merlin was moved by the music. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was jolted when Merlin started to pull him into a dance. He was panicked. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What if people saw? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he actually looked around. It was strange that they weren’t dancing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let Merlin lead as they were whisked into the dancing crowd.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin followed the same rough steps he learned in Nassau. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The King didn’t even listen to the music, he was enthralled with Merlin, his hands on him as they jumped in stranger patterns, his hair bouncing to the steps, his eyes gleaming in the rays of the setting sun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin spun Arthur, he yelped and Merlin laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The song ended too soon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin drew Arthur closer, their breath mingled as they caught their breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They broke into giggles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur, inhibitions lowered, put a hand into Merlin's hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was drier than he imagined but he didn’t seem to care. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes glanced at his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlins breath hitched, “ Arthur, are you sur-“ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur closed the gap. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Finally</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin kissed him back with more passion than Arthur thought possible. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I might have to pinch myself after. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur tugged at his lip and he moaned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin grabbed his shirt to tug him even closer, their bodies pressed together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They broke apart for air and he could barely think. Arthur kept staring at his face, drinking in everything about the moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt happy, truly happy for the first time in forever. It was as if a part of him was missing and he finally found it. He couldn’t keep the silly grin off his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arthur?” Merlin asked softly, afraid of breaking the moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur locked eyes with the warlock. “Yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“OI! IS THAT THE EMRYS LAD?” One of the guards yelled across the courtyard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The mass of people stared at them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was rather young, probably just initiated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“By the gods, you should be dead” the boy paled when he saw Merlin's face.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin froze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s get out of here.” He grabbed Arthur to drag him away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oi! You can’t just do that!” The guard chased after them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur and Merlin raced through the busy streets, weaving through the people and food stands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they lost sight of the knight, Merlin pulled them into an empty alley. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The adrenaline rush made him bold, he pinned the king against the wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their lips met again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur felt weak at the knees. It was too good to be true. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They pulled apart panting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur stole a quick kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just like Camelot isn’t it?” Merlin said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur laughed before kissing him again. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Translations: </p><p>Eímai syngenís. Thélo na voithíso.- I’m kin. I want to help</p><p>statheíte píso apó to ekkolaptírio. den se prostatévo kai tous dýo- stay back from the hatchling I can protect you both</p><p>Archigós- Pendragon</p><p>Sorry for the late update. I’ve been in a bit of a slump lately and I wasn’t really sure how to write this part. All I had written was ‘DOCKS’ Thats it. Hopefully my lesbianism doesn’t show too much here it’s my first time writing and romance whatsoever. Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Merlin and Morgana Do Spells and Talk About Boys</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The crew head back to Camelot!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>The sea was calm and the sky was clear as the Black Pearl docked into Camelot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Against all common sense, the King invited the </span>
  <em>
    <span>entire crew </span>
  </em>
  <span>to a welcome back feast. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Knights were just glad to be back home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sea did not fare well for any of them. Even Gwaine, who was thriving at sea, got homesick once the third sailor pushed him into the sea for flirting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elyan was the first of the ship. He hugged a large tree and then lay in the grass until the supplies were unloaded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dragons took to the skies and chased each other through the trees. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin and Arthur each carried a crate of supplies to the wagon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percival was carrying two. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin felt a strange sense of catharsis. He was going to miss the ship. His home for a year and a half. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was where he found out his heritage, where his father came from and who his ancestors were. He discovered more about himself and his magic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s also where he finally got to be with Arthur Pendragon, the other side of his coin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Said side wrapped an arm around the warlock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin grinned goofily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~&lt;&gt;~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gwen was pacing. Lancelot didn’t look much better. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur sent word days ago that they were to arrive today, with a surprise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They weren’t late but Gwen couldn’t help but worry. She wasn’t fond of surprises. She used to be when she was younger, when it was special dinners or getting to help in the forge. Now she’s Queen, all of the surprises were assassins and plagues. Gwen was going to slap Arthur when she saw him for making her worry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lancelot and Morgana stood by her side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leon stood behind Lancelot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Queen stood at the base of the castle steps. Gaius, George and the other servants were behind her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of horses drew nearer, she ran her fingers over the hem of her sleeves, where the embroidery was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A familiar head of raven hair was in view, she lost her breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gwen waited for ages for them to dismount and now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“MERLIN!” She squealed and hugged him tightly, ignoring Arthur.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I missed you Gwen.” He held her tighter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gwen let go and got a good look at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She slapped him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ow!” Merlin said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The queen gave him a stern look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you ever dare leave me again! Do you hear me Merlin? I will hunt you down to the four corners of the earth if I have to… I missed you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned to her King. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My lady.” Arthur bowed to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hardly think this necessary” She grinned and kissed Arthur on the cheek quickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She greeted the knights with hugs as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes scanned the pirates, a bit uncomfortable knowing the type of people they were, she could feel the headache already. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin stood in front of Gaius, ready for whatever scolding he was to get. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaius held out his arms. “Good to see you again my boy.” Merlin returned the hug. “I don’t suppose I need to tell you that we will have a long discussion once you are settled,” Merlin nodded, “Good” he patted his nephew on the back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lancelot practically tackled him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I missed you old friend” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who are you calling old?” Merlin joked. Lance laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never change Merlin.” He patted his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lancelot ran to the knights to greet them all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The knights somehow got each other into a giant circle of them ‘friendly hitting’ each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let us begin the celebrations! “ Gwen shouted out to the crowd. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“AYE!” The pirates and the knights cheered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~&lt;&gt;~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The great hall was pure chaos. It started off calm and collected. Arthur gave a speech about renewed friendships and a peaceful new age. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Captain Jack gave a speech as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stumbled up and took a sip of his drink before raising the empty glass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let it be known! That even Emrys can hornswaggle himself into our crew. I’d say he’s no longer the scallywag we all knew, he can cleave a man to the brisket like any of us. Merlin, you will always be my crew and my family. Your father would be proud of you. I wish you a fair wind ever and always. ” He raised the glass to Merlin, who had tears pricking at his eyes. He lowered his voice so only a few could hear  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The warlock hugged his uncle for the first time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin released him and saw that Jack was already drinking out of his water (rum) skin from his pocket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They wore matching grins. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gwen leaned over to Morgana. “Do you have any clue what that meant?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morgana stared at the pair as if they were specimens. “I have no clue.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then the chaos erupted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pirates started inviting the servants to eat. It became a buffet. Gibbs threw a roast ham and it almost hit Elyan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chairs were pulled from storage, servants sat in pirates laps, some simply sat against the wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barbossa yelled for some entertainment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lancelot attempted to juggle. Merlin laughed at his attempt. When he challenged him, he accepted and put on a show. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two pirates, Ragetti and Pintel, moved to the front of the great hall and sang a rather lovely duet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gwaine stood on an occupied chair to measure if Percival or Bo’sun was taller. (They're the same height)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leon continued his meal as if nothing was wrong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gwen and Morgana were enthralled in a conversation with Elyan about what they did while they were gone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gauis was checking on someone (Jack fell off the table.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur nudged Merlin who sat on his right, “Is that magic of yours any good for entertainment?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not a court jester”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Idiot, court jester, same difference.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My apologies. I had no idea I would take your place.” The warlock said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Merlin</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pretended to be annoyed but really he was holding back a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ </span>
  <em>
    <span>grama beinnan þæs wætertíge” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The candles all snuffed out. Gasps of shock turned to silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hands grabbed swords and cutlasses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The flames gathered into a condensed ball, like a small star. The fire took shape into a pirate ship. The fire ship sailed around the great hall, just above their heads but the fire didn’t burn anything. The fire ship soared through the air and sailed upside down before crashing into tiny sparks, from the sparks a dragon was created that flew around, lighting the candles with its breath. Until finally, the dragon flew into the center of the room and formed the Pendragon seal before dissipating. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the first time in a very long time, there was a glimpse of Albion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~&lt;&gt;~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Morgana caught Merlin on his way to bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we talk?” She asked, almost nervously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He frowned a bit, thinking something was wrong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course Morgana.” He led her to the physicians quarters to have privacy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the door was shut Morgana turned to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to know how you did it. Before you left .” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How I did what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything!” She sighed. Merlin sat on the tabletop across from her.“ I thought I was fine. With the position, with Gwen, with Arthur. But when Arthur left I felt like I could finally breathe without worrying about the next attack from our enemies or about someone needing something, and now I’m wondering if I was actually fine. So many people want to kill him. So I need to know how you did it because I don’t think I can do it all the same way again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin smiled in relief. “ I thought you were </span>
  <em>
    <span>dying</span>
  </em>
  <span>! I can help you, of course Morgana” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morgana nodded as if to say, go on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well for starters I hardly slept but I was already used to that back in Ealdor,” Morgana frowned. “Arthur really only needed me for important things like speeches, cleaning his armour, dressing him, waking him up, getting breakfast- which I had to get to make sure Arthur had his favourites and without poison because that happened a few times- oh! Also for council meetings because someone had to pay attention.” He pointed. “Gaius knew so he could cover for me. Mainly because I could collect herbs for him after visiting Kilgharrah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morgana was in a bit of a shock that he glanced over the poison part so casually. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He continued, “most things I used magic for or got someone who’s actual job it was to do it.” He laughed. “Did you know the prat actually had me cleaning the stables and hand washing his laundry for years before Gwen told me that it wasn’t actually my job.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I personally did as many jobs with magic as possible. It’s faster so I can get more than an hour of sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about when there’s a threat? How do you prioritize duties?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked blankly at her. “I don’t understand. I just told you what I did during a threat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So any other time you actually did all of that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morgana stared at Merlin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can teach you a few spells if you need them. I made a pretty good one for making a quill write what you say. It saved my life more times than I can count. ” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold on, you made a spell?” She gasped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin nodded, not getting the point of it. “See? </span>
  <em>
    <span>amearcian sé fercian anginn</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A nearby quill picked itself up and moved to a blank piece of parchment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Say something” he nudged her as the quill wrote down ‘say something’. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arthur Pendragon is a massive prat” She grinned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The quill wrote in neat handwriting ‘Arthur Pendragon is a massive prat’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s amazing” She gasped. “How on earth did you come up with it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin said, “It's really about the intention with magic. I literally just tell the quill to start writing. It took a bit to get the handwriting just right so Arthur recognized it as my own.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignoring the part that he literally crafted a spell which is thought to be nearly impossible, she asked about the recent attacks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re attacking nearly monthly now..” She admitted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s great!” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly Morgana, that’s a good sign that we’re on our way to peace. Before it was almost weekly. Legalizing magic must have really helped.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well that’s no use. She thought, apparently I’m doing a great job. How on earth is this guy alive?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She finally asked what she really was there to ask for. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “What about relationships?” She thought of Gwen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both of them were swamped with duties and they rarely got time for themselves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Relationships?” He croaked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morgana nodded, eager to get gossip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I never really had anytime for stuff like that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never?” She smirked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin blushed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well there was a few tumbles with one of the cooks and a servant from Mercia-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Was it Eliza?” She asked eagerly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He blushed harder. “Actually it was Henry” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morgana looked at him. “No women?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head. “There was this girl, Freya, but she’s… gone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not even Mary. I heard she was crazy about you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin laughed. “Goddess no! Not that she isn’t attractive-“ he spluttered, “I’m partial to men.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morgana smiled and it made him uneasy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyone in particular?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin was silent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No blond prats with a heart as big as his ego?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did Arthur put you up to this?” He groaned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would you think that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We... kissed.” She raised an eyebrow. “But he hasn’t said anything since. He is being an insufferable ass and I don’t have any idea what I should do!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you tried talking to him?” Merlin gave her a look. “Ah for a second I forgot we were talking about Arthur.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just wish he would tell me if he even meant it. He’s married! Oh my goddess I’m in love with a married man. I’m an awful person.” He hid his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My brother is many things an idiot, a part, stubborn-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A dollophead” Merlin gave her a small smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded. “But he is a good man. He would never betray his partner like that. Gwen knows how he feels. Arthur is absolutely infatuated with you. Believe me I wish sometimes he wasn’t. I actually found poetry he tried to throw out, he should stick with ruling.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin giggled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should tell him how you feel, you two are destined for each other.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin looked away, bashful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morgana took that as her answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you teach me the writing spell?” She asked and they got to work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morgana left the room later that night, in higher spirits than when she entered.  A shrouded figure was leaning outside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you been waiting there all night?” Morgana said. “You look ridiculous by the way” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- it doesn’t matter.” He huffed. “Did you find out? About the… situation?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morgana sighed at how oblivious her brother was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apparently our boy has a preference for dumb but manly save the world kind of men.” She teased. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned red. “That’s not what I asked for”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. Did I mention dumb?” Morgana left him speechless. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Translation:</p><p>hornswaggle - cheat or trick<br/>Scallywag- inexperienced pirate<br/>cleave a man to the brisket- cut a man in half with a sword<br/>I wish you a fair wind ever and always. - wishing good luck in future endeavours </p><p>grama beinnan þæs wætertíge - Trouble in the Suez. (From the song We didn’t start the fire) </p><p>amearcian sé fercian anginn - write that shit down</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Love Is In The Air...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Family feud, flower and funky little gays.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Merlin took to the town after breakfast. Arthur was stuck in a meeting and no doubt would berrade him for skipping but that was a problem for later. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was using his newfound freedom as much as possible before Arthur found another excuse to boss him around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Camelot was so vibrant now. Magic users were now free and the crops were healthier than ever, so were the people. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Children ran amongst the streets pretending to be all sorts of magical creatures. A boy with a particular talent pretended to be a dragon and spelled tiny sparks in the air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Camelot was always his home, ever since he arrived as a boy, but he’s never felt more welcomed than he did now. It filled him with a warmth he never knew he could feel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He waved to Gibbs who was bartering with a tradesperson over the price of one of the ‘dragon eggs’. In reality it was an empty shell filled with dirt and glued together with Merlin's magic to be indestructible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gibbs shooed him away, as if his mere presence would expose them. He took no offence and went on with his business. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stopped to get some herbs for Gaius. Merlin knew that around this time of year he had a hard time finding Primrose, so he wanted to surprise him with some. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The old man who worked there took on an apprentice since he left. She was a girl a bit younger than himself. Her golden hair was braided intricately but the stress of the day made the work barely noticeable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She reminded him of Gwen when they first met, shy and sweet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Merlin asked for the primrose she got to business and recited all the uses for it and how to properly prepare it. Merlin knew from talking to her grandfather, the old man who ran it before, that customers would ask for a plant and then get mad when they didn’t prepare and it didn’t work. It was usual that her grandfather skipped over the conversation since he knew Merlin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This girl however had no clue who he was or that he was getting it for the court physician. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let her go on, she had a passion for this and she would make a great healer or physician some day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She handed him the bundle with an extra flower. “Oh” He said blushing. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The flower was beautiful but he didn’t need it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tucked the flower behind his ear. He smiled shyly and did his best impression of Gwaine bowing, making the girl giggle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good day…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ade” She said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well then good day to you Ade” He smiled before taking off to his next stop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He noticed too late the man coming towards him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His uncle was sauntering towards him, a man on a mission.The Captain grabbed his arm and pulled him backwards. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just the man I was looking for” Jack said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He swung his cutlass. Merlin had a split second to meet the blade before his head said goodbye to his body. He dropped his herbs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Merlin said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pirates code” was all Jack Sparrow said before swinging again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin deflected. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The command was clear to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Don’t hold back. Pirates rules, take what you can, give nothing back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He fixed his stance and spun his blade. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their swords clashed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They settled into their dance. The two blades meeting in the middle and banging. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin stepped forward and thrust at Jack's torso. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack leaned away with a cheeky grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He waved his sword, teasing him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin swung. His blade was met. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack swung at his feet and Merlin hopped back and over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's the best you’ve got, old man?” Merlin taunted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack took it as a challenge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They fought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin twisted Jack's sword out of his hand, landing in the grass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin led and pushed Jack back to the dummies. He quickly hid behind one. Merlin chopped off the helmet on it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It fell, revealing Jack , who shrugged and ran to his dropped sword.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin used a bit of magic to knock him to his back when he got too close to the blade. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack groaned at the fall to the hard ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The warlock held his sword to his uncle's neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He caught his breath and whipped back his hair out of his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Done yet?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack grinned. “Never” He had his pistol to Merlin's heart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rolled his eyes. “Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack shrugged, panting to steady his breathing. “What else do you expect from a madman?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin pretended to think, “If you know you’re mad then your not mad just a nuisance” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then he shot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin froze the bullet in mid air, with a flash of his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack pouted, Merlin sighed and then flicked the frozen bullet to his uncle's forehead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bullet did no more damage than a pebble. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both broke out in laughter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He held a hand out to the pirate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack took it but had to be stopped mid-dagger swipe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin let him fall to the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he turned back, Jack was drinking rum to make up for the actual exercise he did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack wrapped an arm around his nephew. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Barbossa’s found a map. After this well, let’s say we won’t have to haggle. Still will, but we wouldn’t be needing to.” Jack wiggled his eyebrows. “It’s the Treasure of Cortès. Not far, only past tortuga.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was in fact very far. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you say to another adventure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know I need to be here with Arthur” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you’d say that, but I couldn’t just leave without offering.” He shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin knew this was coming. They were pirates. They couldn’t stay in Camelot, not for long anyways. Their home was the sea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Part of him yearned to go, to steal Arthur for a bit, to properly sail with him, but he knew his duty was here now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin nodded in acceptance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “May your anchor be tight, your cork be loose, your rum be spiced and your compass be true.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aye and may your… magic be shiny, your sword be true and… that’s all I’ve got” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two grabbed the dropped weapons and herbs and went to Gaius’s. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>~&lt;&gt;~</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaius is thankful, he ran out that morning, but less thankful that he had to deal with the Captain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Merlin, help me crush these up, I’m preparing a healing salve for the new knight recruits. Only the goddess knows how they manage to walk after the first week” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin got to work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So… Gaius, little brother.” Gaius glared. Jack took a liking to his uncle and refused to call him anything other than ‘little brother’. Despite the age difference and the no blood relation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ hypothetically, is there a potion to cause sea sickness? Hypothetically of course, could it last for a few days? Barbossa threatened another mutiny this morning because I stole his socks. Completely unrelated. Unlike us! Help a brother out!” Jack said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Jack had a terrible cold the next day, Merlin would not be surprised. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The physician ignored the pirate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Put those over the fire.” He told his nephew. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaius glared again when Jack started touching the vials. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When did Antor retire? I saw his granddaughter at the stand this morning.” Merlin was eager to stop whatever fight was sure to ensure if they were left alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaius forgot how much Merlin missed. “He died nearly three moons ago, I’d say. I do miss Antor but she has done a wonderful job. I haven’t seen it so busy in years.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin shrugged. “She gave me a flower” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t sure why he said it, why it stuck out. Maybe he wasn’t used to strangers being kind, maybe he felt guilty for taking it. Maybe he only now realized that it fell out when sparring with his uncle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack touched Gaius's rabbit mask. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack was kicked out of the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaius thought of the flower. Gaius liked to take him time answering. When he was young, he was much like Merlin, and his talkativeness got him into trouble too many times. He learned to speak carefully during the purge when a single wrong word could mean death. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ I suppose such a thing is not uncommon. For a young lady to show affection to a young man.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin frowned. “I just bought herbs. I wouldn’t even consider it a conversation.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaius stopped stuffing the poultice to look at Merlin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You must have realized the attention you’ve received since your return.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What attention?” He asked honestly. Why would anyone pay attention to him? He’s just Merlin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaius sighed. “Merlin you must understand your position. You were once a kind boy and well known servant of Camelot. Now you’ve returned not only, a warlock but Emrys, and a seemingly available man who just came back from an exciting adventure.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh” Merlin flushed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d watch out if I were you, the ladies of the court are vultures this time of year.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The physicians worked in silence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~&lt;&gt;~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were </span>
  <em>
    <span>everywhere</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They flocked around him, whispering, planning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur despised it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was too preoccupied with the idea of Merlin back home that he didn’t even consider this an option. But it was. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Was everyone throwing themselves at Merlin or was it just his imagination? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>(It was three people.) </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even some of the knights asked after him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(They needed a salve)</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why wouldn’t they? Merlin was gorgeous, he didn’t care about station only character, and he’s kind and funny and did he somehow get stronger?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Not to mention his new found swordsmanship and being fucking Emrys. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>God, the skill he showed that morning.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Not that he was watching. He merely glanced out the window during the meeting and happened to watch the entire fight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur wanted to duel him desperately; to exchange blows as well as remarks, to see the defiant glare in his blue eyes, to watch him hot, sweaty and panting as he pinned him with his sword point. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted to yell out to all of Albion that he was in love with Merlin. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait why couldn’t I do that? I’m the king! </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Also married to Guinevere. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur hit his head against the desk, spilling the ink pot and ruining whatever shambles of a speech he had. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“MERLIN!” He yelled in frustration. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not caring about the ink mess, he propped his chin on his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stayed there, because he didn’t want to move, not because he wanted to hear Merlin's comments. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He blinked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was taking too long. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“MERLIN!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door creaked open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finally! I’ve been waiting ages! Do you have no idea how precious a kings time is or shall I have to teach you some manners, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Merlin</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” He lifted his head, in what he hoped was an attractive move, only to see Morgana. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh it’s you” he growled “What do you want?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you Morgana? Why, that dress looks spectacular dear sister wherever did you find it?” She said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I curse the day you were born” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be so dramatic. That’s my job.” She was having too much fun with this. Morgana pointed to his entire body. “ I think you spilled a bit of ink brother” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“MERLIN!” He groaned in frustration. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hush now, he’s not your servant anymore, he’s a free man” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I am still his king.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Technically I was born in Essetir so really my loyalties should lie to King Lot.” Merlin said halfway in the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Merlin!” Arthur said half outraged, half relieved. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morgana snickered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello Morgana. Going on a trip?” Merlin said, drawing attention to her travelling cloak and her sword strapped to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morgana laughed. “I’m glad I’ll have such an observant court sorcerer for when I eventually take over my rightful place on the throne.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin grinned. “Why I’d be honoured my lady” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur grumbled at the use of titles and casual mutiny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morgana, the ever annoying sister, constantly annoyed Arthur with threats to overthrow him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It started as serious threats but once they worked out their views on magic and Morgause was defeated, they became banter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur sometimes likes to mention the dozens of lords waiting on her hand to get back at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin noticed the way Arthur’s face became impassive, as it did when he was thinking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The warlock kissed his King on the cheek and used magic to clean all of the ink except what was on his shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur raised an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <span>Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin stared at his chest and then back up to his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <span>Really.” He shrugged as if to say ‘what are you going to do about it’. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> head advisor so kindly pointed out. Where are you travelling to?” Arthur said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The druids. Iseldir sent word he wanted to speak. Gwen is coming as well” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur guessed as much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long will you be gone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only a few days.  I’ll contact Merlin if it will take more time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur sighed, he had a gaggle of pirates running around the citadel and now the queen and court sorcerer were leaving him by himself. But it could be important. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take my horse, she’ll serve you well.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morgana wanted to protest that her horse was just fine, but she realized what it really meant. Arthur’s horse was the fastest, he didn’t want her gone for longer than she needed to be. He was going to miss her. For that reason alone she let it pass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded to the king and patted Merlin on the shoulder before going to collect her things. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And bring a knight with you. I think Eylan is coming back from patrol.” Arthur refused to make eye contact and expose him trying to care. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have magic and Gwen. We don’t need another knight” Morgana rolled her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gwens not a knight yet.” Arthur said pointedly. “When she’s finished training you two can go wherever you please. Until then think of it like practice for her” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morgana glared before leaving, the fabric blowing behind her like a cape. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>LETS GO LESBIANS. </p><p>Happy lesbian visibility day!! </p><p> I thought I’d throw in a Knight!Gwen because my heart needs it. </p><p>Fun fact! The treasure Jack mentions is the same gold that causes The mutiny and the crew to become cursed into those skeleton things from the Curse of the Black Pearl.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/36ExoZO6JTOBYWknz7pncP?si=tugRch3DR4SyGLMUch2a9w</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>